


I'll come for you

by Lisa_Volturi



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: A bit of Graphic Depictions Of Violence/Not much, Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Romance, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Murder, Benoit is being gentleman, Brutality, Canon Related, Case Fic, Character Development, Character Study, Cruelty, Detectives, F/M, Female Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Inheritance, Kidnapping, Male-Female Friendship, Mentions of Murder, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Non-Consensual Drug Use, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Psychology, Routine, Self Confidence, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Slow Romance, Songfic, The Thrombeys just being Thrombeys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisa_Volturi/pseuds/Lisa_Volturi
Summary: Не всегда доставшееся наследство приносит лишь радости жизни и безоблачное существование. Все жаждут оторвать кусочек. И что в таком случае нужно делать? Правильно! Защищаться и нападать в ответ!(События начинают происходить ровно там, где заканчивается фильм)
Relationships: Benoit Blanc & Marta Cabrera, Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Kudos: 5





	1. Глава 1: Первые тени

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Я настолько сильно сошла сума по этому фильму, что здесь будет тонна смешных и несмешных отсылок на него. Про тот же самый пончик. Эта была просто лучшая сцена кинематографа. (Не хочу никого обидеть.)  
> 2) Не фанат пары Бенуа Бланк/Марта Кабрера, не читайте, если вам неприятно видеть их вместе, но если интересно, то всегда пожалуйста, заходите, читайте, делитесь своим мнением. Буду рада всем.  
> 3) Этот фанфик будет детективом, приключением, но с упором на развитие отношение Бенуарты.  
> 4) Детектив пишу в первый раз, поэтому извиняюсь за возможные возникновения типичных клише и состыковок.  
> 5) Многие метки буду добавлять в процессе написания, чтобы не проспойлерить сюжет, поэтому советую поглядывать туда одним глазком.  
> 6) Не знаю будут ли персонажи ООС, если да, то скажите, добавлю, просто за один фильм Райану тяжело было раскрыть персонажей, поэтому мы точно не знаем, как они будут себя вести в тех или иных ситуациях.  
> 7) Рейтинг высокий из-за жестокости.  
> 8) Не знаю почему, но на компьютере и телефоне вечно пишу с опечатками, поэтому просто понадеюсь на помощь бэты в этом вопросе.  
> 9) И последнее, чтобы главы выходили, как я планирую каждую неделю, мне нужно, чтобы меня пинали или хотя бы подталкивали к написанию, поэтому ваше желание и комментарий смогут ускорить процесс написания и главы могут получаться длиннее и интереснее.  
> Спасибо за внимание и приятного чтения,
> 
> С уважением, Лисса!

_Шаг за шагом не виден след,  
По лесам да по тропам сокрытым  
Заслоняя собой свет  
Ночь идет по теням размытым._

_То не ворон крылом машет,  
То не филин вздохнул в чаще,  
То не бес среди звезд пляшет,  
Только сердце бьется все чаще._

_Серп луны молодой в небе,  
А под небом дорог реки,  
А по ним все идут все на север  
Тени тех, кто ушел навеки_

Ден Назгул — Чёрный Менестрель

«Мой дом. Мои правила. Мой кофе.»

«Эх, если бы это было так просто…» — Марта с тоской глядела вслед по одной исчезающей в тумане машинами и никак не могла осознать, что всё наконец закончилось. Что все наконец уехали и не будут приставать к ней каждую свободную минуту, желая урвать от неё как можно больше.  
И если она будет честной сама с собой, то на 50%… нет даже на 80% желала отдать и всё, что завещал ей Харлан, но оставшиеся 20 не давали. Он ведь этого не хотел. Значит она поступает правильно, и пусть от этого на душе легче не становится.  
Девушка поёжилась от короткого дуновения прохладного ветра и попыталась, насколько это было возможно, одной рукой, завернуться в плед. Затем сделала маленький глоток кофе с молоком и посмотрела на подъездную дорожку, где оставалась всего одна машина. Её машина. Уже у её дома.

«Так странно. Мой дом…» — бросив последний взгляд на дорогу, словно прощаясь со всеми Тромби, полицейскими и мистером Бланком, Марта вернулась в гостиную, где прошла мимо портрета Харлана, нарисованного на заказ одной австрийской художницей, и спустилась на первый этаж. «Мой новый дом… но какой ценой! И что мне придётся ещё отдать? Даже не хочется думать об этом…»

Марта закрыла дверь с внутренней стороны на ключ. Вот и всё. Конец истории. Девушка вздохнула и опустила взгляд на уже пустую кружку. Она сейчас ощущала себя такой же пустой внутри. Весь кофе был выпит из неё за прошедшую неделю и заеден пончиком.

— Боже, мне еще с адвокатом поговорить нужно. И, желательно, чем раньше, тем лучше, — пробормотала Марта направляясь на кухню, — я хочу ещё кого-нибудь нанять, потому что сама я с этим всем не справлюсь. Боже… А ещё решить, что же со всем наследством-то делать, а оно-то мне даже и не нужно было! Лучше бы Харлан жив остался. Ведь, по сути, если задуматься, я его косвенно убила… — Девушка присела около одной из тумбочек, чтобы достать турку для кофе.

Поставив её на плиту, она потянулась к настенному шкафчику, когда заметила сквозь стеклянное окошко двери, что внутри рядом с упаковками кофе и различных чаёв лежит явно сложенный лист бумаги.  
Марта тут же слегка нервным движением руки открыла дверцу и взяла искомое. Это оказался обычный белый конверт с каллиграфической надписью на нём: «Марте Кабрере».

Брюнетка тяжело сглотнула. Так как подобное в последнее время ничем хорошим не заканчивалось, она с опаской раскрыла конверт. К её облегчению там лежало самое обыкновенное письмо.  
Так как страх и паника отменялись, девушка положила письмо обратно в конверт и в этот раз взяла кофе. Письмо может и подождать, а кофе, к сожалению, нет.

Когда кофе наконец сварился, девушка взяла кружку и направилась к креслам у камина. Хоть огня сейчас и не было, Марта чувствовала себя там уютнее всего. Фактор комфорта. Сев на мягкое кресло девушка отпила немного горячего кофе с молоком и отставила кружку в сторону. Ей, как и любому другому человеку, было до ужаса интересно узнать, что же там в конверте.

«Может, побыть немного Ватсоном и попробовать проанализировать и понять, от кого и зачем?» — девушка улыбнулась уголками губ, со светлой тоской вспоминая просьбу детектива быть его помощников в расследовании. Девушка повертела конверт в руках. Бумага была явно не самая дешёвая, приятная. Подписано обычными чернилами, а не золотыми. Марта фыркнула. «Гениально, Ватсон. Что ещё?»

— Да ничего, ну не лизать же бумагу, — брюнетка аккуратно вскрыла конверт. Внутри лежал сложенный в несколько раз лист бумаги. С каким-то непонятным предвкушением Марта отложила достала и развернула исписанный красивым почерком лист.

«Мисс Кабрера,  
Хочу сразу извиниться, за то, что нам не удалось нормально попрощаться, но надеюсь, что когда-нибудь в ближайшем будущем нам с вами удастся ещё раз увидеться и смею надеяться, что в более спокойной и мирной обстановке, чем в той, которая была вокруг вас последние дни. Не поймите меня неправильно, я не говорю, что вы проблемный человек, совсем наоборот. Вы очень добрая и отзывчивая девушка, и я был рад, что нам довелось познакомиться, пусть даже при таких печальных обстоятельствах.  
Хочу извиниться, что не остался, чтобы поддержать вас, я понимаю, что вы в этом нуждаетесь, особенно после, слава Всевышнему, неудавшегося, покушения на вашу жизнь. Но я надеюсь, что вы поймёте, почему я не мог остаться…»

Девушка закрыла глаза и тяжело вздохнула. Да, она понимала. «Рэнсом.» Нужно отвести его в полицейский участок и дать показания, зафиксировать дачу показаний, заехать в больницу за бумагой о заключении смерти Фрей, и много чего ещё…  
Девушка зябко поёжилась. Отложив письмо в сторону, Марта сходила во двор за дровами, часть которых она положила в камин, а часть рядом с ним, чтобы потом подбрасывать и не ходить на улицу за новыми. Сходив на кухню за ненужными газетами и спичками, она вернулась в гостиную, где спустя пару минут уже горел яркий огонь. Погрев немного руки у огня, девушка вернулась к письму.

«В любом случае, хотел ещё раз выразить свои соболезнования по поводу прошедших дней. У вас по чистой случайности умер друг, а его семейка оказалась не без изъянов. Вам досталось целиком наследство Харлана Тромби, я, кстати, на вашем бы месте как можно быстрее, по возможности, связался с мистером Аланом Стивенсом и решил бы все вопросы с денежными вложениями и компанией. Но, конечно, это только предложение.  
К сожалению, должен сообщить, что из-за последнего происшествия, будет назначено заседание суда по делу Рэнсома Драйсдейла, и вам придётся присутствовать на нём для дачи показаний. Не волнуйтесь, я обязательно там тоже буду. Просто хотел вас заранее предупредить. Сие событие может произойти, как через пару дней, так и через несколько недель.»

— Боже, когда он успел только написать это письмо? — Марта потёрла ноющие виски, ведь вроде все быстро разъехались. Девушка уже догадалась от кого это письмо, по тому каким языком было написано письмо. Никто среди её окружения не выражался так вежливо и учтиво. И то, что он оставил ей письмо, льстило ей, хотя и вводила в недоумение. «Зачем?»

«На этом позвольте раскланяться и добавить, что до самой последней минуты, мне не хотелось бы, чтобы вы оказались косвенной убийцей своего друга. Вы не заслуживаете этого. И мне было бы больно признать вас в убийстве, потому что вы прекрасный человек. И я рад, что всё-таки всё оказалось не так и мы с вами нашли настоящего преступника, да, Ватсон? Мы с вами дошли до конца радуги земного тяготения и мне было приятно, хоть и трудновато из-за ваших попыток помешать расследованию, с вами работать.  
До скорой встречи,  
Б. Бланк.»

Девушка подавила непрошенный всхлип. Она сама не знала почему, но забота детектива, даже сквозь строчки письма трогали её за душу. Да хотя бы то, что он написал это по старому стилю, а не в виде СМС. Она тут начала искать телефон в карманах. Она чувствовала, что правильно будет ответить. Но она не представляла, что. Посмотрев на запись в контактах: «Возможно: Б. Бланк» и долго не могла решить писать или нет. Спустя минуту она всё-таки решилась и отправила: «Спасибо. Не стоило.» А затем отключила телефон.

«Господи, что же это такое?!» — Марта закрыла глаза и откинулась на спинку кресла. Тихое потрескивание поленьев в огне, успокаивало её. «Столько всего происходит в последнее время. А хотелось бы тишины и спокойствия… И вернуть всё на круги своя.» Она потёрла лицо руками. Затем открыв глаза потянулась к кружке кофе. Взяв всё ещё тёплую кружку в обе руки, она отпила немного.  
Грея руки о чашку, девушка перевала взгляд с кружки на камин. Огонь успокаивал. Огонь утешал. Огонь создавал тепло. Тепло, которого ей сейчас так не хватало.

Телефон, лежащий на тумбочке рядом, подал звук входящего сообщения. Взяв кружку в левую руку, Марта потянулась к телефону. Ответное СМС от детектива:

«Стоило, мисс Кабрера.»

«Боже, ну что он за человек такой?» — устало подумала девушка, ну совсем непонятный. Его поведение, его действия… «Так всё, просто позвоню маме и узнаю, как у них с Алисой дела. Надо будет им сказать, что я на пару дней останусь в особняке, разберусь со всем, а потом они могут сюда переехать.» — Марта улыбнулась.

Набрав ей, девушка рассказала, как всё разрешилось с Рэнсоном, не упоминая только то, что чуть не погибла сегодня, по чистой случайности. Она сообщила взволнованной матери, что теперь они смогут жить спокойно, так как она постарается в ближайшее время найти и связаться с хорошим адвокатом. Марта попросила только не переживать, если она будет редко появляться дома, только чтобы переодеться и сказать, что всё в порядке, но нужно разрешить ещё много вопросов. Миссис Кабрера повозмущалась пару минут, а потом успокоившись спросила:

— Надеюсь, что всё разрешиться быстро, если что, обязательно звони, мы тут же приедем.

— Спасибо, мам, — девушка улыбнулась, стирая рукавом свитера, набежавшие на глаза непрошенные слёзы, — Я обязательно напишу тебе завтра. Пока.

После разговора с матерью последовал разговор с мистером Стивенсом. Раз даже Бланк посоветовал, лучше и вправду решить вопрос наследства как можно скорее. Он сообщил, что им надо будет встретиться на неделе, где она должна подписать получение всех вещей, описанных в завещании, решить по поводу её кампании по производству книг и распорядиться денежными средствами или подписать бумагу, что пока всё останется, как есть. Марта ему сразу сообщила, что пока собирается оставить в ближайшее время всё как есть, даже Уолт пусть пока остаётся руководить фирмой. Она пока не готова была искать кого-то ему на замену, но через месяц может и посмотрит. А так хотя бы Уолт если что успеет найти себе другую работу. Алан Стивенс согласился, но сказал, что этот вопрос и придётся позже уточнить.

Разговор с адвокатом вымотал её окончательно. Она выключила телефон. Встав, она подкинула пару дров в камин, и взяв кружку с остывшим кофе отправилась на кухню, где сразу помыла и убрала её в шкаф над раковиной.

Когда же она направлялась в одну из гостевых комнат, которую она занимала сейчас, её почему-то вдруг очень потянуло зайти в кабинет Харлана. Девушка не понимала почему. Обойдя комнату по периметру вдоль шкафов, она подошла к столу. Проведя по краешку стола рукой, девушка закрыла глаза, вспоминая, как когда-то беседовала со своим другом здесь, как он рассказывал о своих идеях, мыслях для будущих романов и детективов. Как они редко, но довольно часто в последнее время обсуждали его безумную семейку. Он не переставал жаловаться на них, но в то же время он любил их. Их всех. И маленького недоделанного нациста Джейкоба, пижона Рэнсома, зазнающеюся Джони… Всех. Он любил их всех, и вот к чему эта любовь и забота привела. Марта открыла глаза, по её щекам текли слёзы.

— Простите меня, Харлан… Если бы не я… Если бы вы… Почему всё так сложно? — она тяжело опустилась в его кресло, — Почему я сегодня всё время плачу? — Вытерев слёзы, Марта задумалась, какие вопросы надо решить в первую очередь.

— Надо наконец-то решить, как поступить с Тромби и Драйсдейлами. Мег я точно продолжу выплачивать обучение и все её курсы. Линде с Ричардом, если подумать, помощь вроде никакая и не требуется, так что им ничем я помочь не смогу. С Рэнсоном мы явно увидимся в ближайшем будущем, если верить мистеру Бланку, и, надеюсь, он получит по заслугам. С Уолтом и его семейкой мы с мистером Стивенсоном пока разобрались. Ну, а у Джони есть её компания, если я будущем и не буду что-либо оплачивать для Мег, она сможет, ведь не зря Харлан собирался перестать оплачивать обучение внучки. Он был уверен, что Джони и сама справиться. Что все его дети и внуки справятся. Рэнсом тоже должен был. Но не смог. — Она постучала пальцем по губам, — Что ж, один вопрос решён. Вложенные деньги, пусть таковыми и остаются, обязательно пожертвую часть на благотворительность. Может в фонд иммигрантов «Unshackled Ventures». Ладно, с этим вопросом тоже на сейчас разобрались. Лучше решить всё сразу, чем потом мучаться несколько дней.

Девушка задумалась; у неё вылетел из головы какой-то важный вопрос, о котором она всё не могла вспомнить. Она понимала, что это что-то связанное с Рэнсомом, но что? Вроде, это не жизненно необходимо, поэтому она отложила решение этой проблемы на потом, а в данный момент занялась вопросом прислуги.

— Одна я этот дом не потяну. Бедная Фрей… Рэнсом заплатит за содеянное. Но нужно нанять кого-то ей на замену. Нужен просто кто-то для уборки, готовить я смогу и сама, а потом мама единолично оккупирует кухню, — девушка улыбнулась. Её мама была хоть и не первоклассным поваром, но очень любила готовить и экспериментировать. — Что же, похоже пока со всеми неотложными делами немного разобралась… Надеюсь, мне не придётся так делать каждый день, хотя если придётся уволить Уолта… Нет. Пусть он пока остаётся, но ничего не меняет. Всё. Я всё решила. А теперь спать. И только спать. Надеюсь только, что получится уснуть, после всего произошедшего.

Пройдя по всему дому, заперев двери и закрыв окна, девушка потушила камин, выключила лишнее освещение и прошла в свою комнату на втором этаже. Уснуть ей удалось, конечно, не сразу. Девушка заново прокручивала события последних дней у себя в голове.

— И всё-таки, как мне вся эта ситуация напоминает истории и приключения из книг Харлана, может мне тоже потом попробовать написать одну. Деньги ведь не резиновые, — сонно пробормотала брюнетка, всё глубже погружаясь в объятия морфея.

За окном светила луна.

***

Девушка резко села на постель, хватаясь за футболку в районе шеи, которая в данный момент казалась такой удушающей. Ей снова приснилось самоубийство друга, только теперь этот сон переходил в её же убийство Рэнсомом, который в этот раз вонзил ей в сердце настоящий кинжал. Боли она не почувствовала. Только страх и панику, которые она ощущала до сих пор, и это чувство не хотело её отпускать. Ей казалось, что сейчас Драйсдейл выпрыгнет откуда-то на неё с ножом. Повернувшись к тумбочке, Марта зажгла прикроватную лампу. Стало немного спокойнее. Она порадовалась, что по старой привычке взяла с собой стакан воды, из которого выпила за раз половину, из-за чего закашлялась, но хотя бы немного успокоилась.

Марта поставила стакан на место и включила телефон: 2:43.

— Спать… — пробормотала девушка и, снова выключив свет, легла под одеяло и закрыла глаза. Но снова возникшее ощущение страха и паники не позволили ей этого сделать. Включив свет обратно, она села в кровати и обняла колени руками.

— Наверное просто страшно из-за того, что ничего хорошего в этом доме в последнее время не происходило, — Марта положила подбородок, на колени, — может попробовать уснуть с включённым светом?

Этот вариант тоже не сработал. Что же не так? Таблеток от бессонницы у неё сейчас с собой нет, всё находиться у неё дома. Почему она не поехала и не осталась там? Марта не знала ответ на этот вопрос.

Встав и походив по комнате, девушка остановилась у окна, сегодня на небе светила растущая в третьей четверти луна, небо было чистым и были видны яркие и не очень звёзды. Так красиво и так жутко, если опустить взгляд на тёмный лес вокруг поместья. «Удивительно, как никто не сошёл с ума живя здесь, зато понятно, откуда Харлан черпал вдохновение. Он просто ночью смотрел из окна, » — девушка улыбнулась, — «Интересно, как это выглядело из его перспективы?» — накинув плед на плечи, обувшись в домашние тапочки, коих оказалось в этом доме в достаточном количестве, и взяв телефон, Марта вышла из комнаты. Путь её лежал на чердак. Но даже при включённом в коридоре свете, её не покидало лёгкое чувство паники, вроде всё хорошо, светло, но… девушка не знала, что следует за «но».

— Это всё-так похоже была не лучшая идея. Жить в таком месте одной, прямая дорога в сумасшедший дом.

Девушка зашла на чердак, который уже не был опечатан, так как полиция закрыла дело. Диван, где лежал Харлан Тромби, так пока и не вернули, и девушка если честно не знала, хочет ли она получить его обратно.  
Подойдя к окну, из которого они с Бланком наблюдали за приехавшим Рэнсомом, девушка почти ничего, кроме тускло освещённой области вокруг дома не увидела. Свет со второго этажа помогал разглядеть лишь очертания уходящей дороги. Всё остальное лежало в тени. И в этот миг девушке казалось, что эти тени двигались. Медленно. Быстро. Хаотично.

— Точно вдохновлялся по ночам, — девушка чуть от страха не перекрестилась, хотя никогда не была особенно верующей, — хотя, это скорее всего деревья шевелятся под ветром. — Она приоткрыла окно. Ветер и вправду был не слабый. Она выдохнула.

— Откуда у меня только такое богатое воображение, — Марта тяжело вздохнула и перед тем, как пойти обратно в свою комнату, она захватила один из поздних детективов Харлана, которые ещё не успела прочесть, поскольку никогда не была истинной фанаткой этого жанра, но ей скорее всего придётся ею стать. Ну или хотя бы научиться в нём разбираться.

Девушка заснула, так и не дочитав до конца первой главы и снился ей извечный детектив Шерлок Холмс, который разгадывал загадку о загадочной дырке в сахарном пончике.


	2. Глава 2: Дело закрыто

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так... Я немного переборщила с главой... Остальные надеюсь будут короче, иначе я слягу в могилу.
> 
> Очень надеюсь, что понравиться. Жду комментариев в подробностях, что исправить, что и так хорошо.)
> 
> Вот как примерно я представляла Марту в суде: https://tnimage.s3.hicloud.net.tw/photos/2019/AP/20191121/885a3c64dc064878b4389e0b615c0148.jpg
> 
> Теперь к каждой главе будет прилагаться песня, по которую будет лучше и приятнее всего её читать.  
> Тема 2 Главы: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ghk1RFr51xo

_See the sun set  
The day is ending  
Let that yawn out  
There's no pretending_

_I will hold you  
And protect you  
So let love warm you  
Till the morning_

_I'll stay with you  
By your side  
Close your tired eyes  
I'll wait and soon  
I'll see your smile  
In our dream_

Ludvig Forssell — BB's Theme (from Death Stranding)

Про утро можно сказать одно: оно наступило. И принесло с собой головную боль.

«Что вчера было?» — Марта протёрла глаза и села на кровать. Заспавшимся взглядом, она оглядела комнату, которая была залита солнечным светом, а по потолку бегали солнечные зайчики, отражённые от стеклянных венецианских ваз, стоящих на столе рядом с окном.

— Ааа… Боже, лучше бы и не вспоминала… — Свесив ноги с кровати, Марта включила дисплей телефона. 11:43. Потянувшись, девушка встала и, захватив свою одежду, направилась в ванную. Поздний подъём не отменял водные процедуры. Стоя под тёплыми струями воды, девушка могла только порадоваться, что встреча с адвокатом назначена на два часа дня, и у неё есть ещё достаточно времени привести и себя, и дом в относительный порядок.  
Спустя полчаса она вышла из ванной уже полностью готовая к новому дню, только ещё слегка голодная. Спустившись на кухню, девушка поставила сковородку на плиту и достала бекон с яйцами из холодильника. На завтрак планировалась старая добрая яичница с беконом и апельсиновым соком. «Как по-английски.» Девушка улыбнулась.

— Просто, зато вкусно.

Во время завтрака она позвонила маме, сказала, что всё в порядке, попросила передать привет Алисе, рассказала, что через час уже встречается с адвокатом. Мама пожелала ей в этом удачи и выразила надежду, что скоро все эти проволочки с документами прекратятся и её дочь наконец сможет жить спокойно.

— Я тоже этого очень хочу. Ладно, мам, прости, мне нужно пойти подготовиться. Люблю тебя. Пока.

— Люблю тебя.

Девушка вздохнула, встала из-за стола и убрала всё посуду в посудомойку. Что ж, у неё есть ещё целый час. Девушка решила разобрать и прибрать немного в кабинете Харлана, где она собиралась разговаривать с Аланом Стивенсом.

— В моём кабинете. Надо, наверное, привыкать понемногу его так называть, — Марта убрала упавшую на глаза прядь волос, — заодно поищу на сайтах, кого бы нанять на место Фрей, да и после последнего посещения охранной будки помощь смотрителя тоже не помешает. И желательно, чтобы это был кто помоложе, — для себя проговорила Марта вслух. Это всегда помогало ей сортировать поступающую информацию.

Сев за стол, Марта открыла старый ноутбук Харлана и решила, что раз уж у неё есть такие деньги, то может позволить себе новый ноутбук, тем более что этот уже от давнего пользования немного подвисал, и приходилось долго ждать, пока откроется новое окно в браузере.

Пролистав и просмотрев несколько сайтов, девушка остановилась на нескольких кандидатурах, которым написала по почте и спросила о их возможности и готовности прийти на собеседование в ближайшие дни или на крайний случай неделю. Конечно сразу ответов она не получила, но даже и не надеялась на такой быстрый ответ, хотя она догадывалась, что скорее всего все пять кандидатов (два на помощника сторожа и три домохозяйки) не откажутся прийти, ведь её имя после недавних событий было у всех на слуху. По крайней мере у тех, кто хоть немного следит за новостями.  
Для помощника сторожа она смотрела в основном парней возраста 20-30 лет, так как они самые физически развитые, ну, а девушки не очень подходят для роли сторожа. Зато гораздо трепетнее относятся к мелочам. Поэтому всеми кандидатами на эту роль оказались девушки тоже в возрасте от 20 до 30 лет, хотя одной кандидатке было, за пятьдесят, но Марту это не смущало. Единственное, что могло пойти не так, если Марта выберет её, что она и её мама не сойдутся на почве правильного расположения подушек на диване или расположения вещей на кухне.

Как раз тогда, когда девушка подумывала пойти сделать себе крепкого чёрного чая, во входную дверь позвонили.

***

Разговор с мистером Стивенсом прошёл довольно продуктивно, она подписала все бумаги, какие только должна была подписать. Позвонила Уолту и сказала, что она оставила его в её кампании «Кровь как вино» на старой позиции, но в ближайший месяц он как бы находиться на испытательном сроке и ему желательно было бы в это время поискать другое рабочее место, но если с этим возникнут проблемы и он будет также хорошо относиться к своей работе, то она продлит этот срок, но ему всё равно потом придётся уйти.

— Уолт, пойми. Я не желаю ни тебе, ни твоей семье зла, но Харлан хотел только лучшего для вас. И я знаю, что он знал, что поступает правильно и вы справитесь самостоятельно. Я прошу тебя просто понять меня, — Марта пыталась говорить как можно убедительней и при этом не смотреть на понимающее лицо адвоката Харлана. Уж он то точно натерпелся с этой семейкой. Особенно после прочтения завещания.

— Прости, Уолт, но я не могу. Мы всё уже решили, — девушка бросила взгляд в окно, — мы с… мистером Стивенсом. Нет. Я не могу. Я же сказала. Прости, но мы ещё не всё с ним обсудили, — и девушка повесила трубку.

— Как понимаю с господином Тромби прошло не совсем гладко? — Мужчина приподнял брови, выжидательно глядя на мадмуазель перед ним. То, как она старалась держаться последние дни и как вела себя, не могло не вызвать у мужчины уважения к ней.

— Что вы хотели ещё обсудить?

— Я хочу посоветоваться с вами по поводу подборки персонала…

— Вы знаете, я не совсем подходящий человек для этой роли…

— Да. Простите, — Марта потёрла ноющие виски. Она понадеялась, что головная боль не будет преследовать её до конца жизни, — Мне просто нужен совет. Боюсь совершить промах.

— Мисс Кабрера, я знаю, что вы прекрасно научились разбираться в людях и уверен, что вы выберете подходящих людей. И если даже вдруг это будут, по вашему мнению, неподходящие люди, вы найдёте новых, — мужчина встал из кресла напротив её рабочего стола и пожал ей руку, — я думаю, на сегодня мы закончили, и мне тоже уже пора. В шесть у меня следующая встреча, — Марта тоже поднялась из-за стола и проводила мужчину к двери.

— Спасибо вам огромное, за вашу помощь и поддержку, мистер Стивенс, — они пожали руки.

— Обращайтесь, — мужчина улыбнулся и направился к ожидаемой его машине. Проводив его взглядом до ворот, девушка взяла с вешалки пальто, надела свои кеды и, накинув на шею свой любимый шарф, вышла из особняка. Она хотела пройтись вокруг и осмотреться, и успокоить себя тем, что вчерашнее приключение ей только приснилось.

— Хотя это всё равно странно, — пробормотала Марта, медленно идя вдоль низкого забора. Что было странно, она даже сама не знала.

Никаких следов не вокруг дома, не в доме, пребывания постороннего лица, не оказалось. Единственное, что она нашла, это свои же следы у калитки и у сторожки. Но на душе всё равно было мутно. Хотя, когда к ней подбежали собаки, ей стало куда спокойнее.

— Хоть вы здесь со мной… — она почесала обоих за ушком и вернулась в особняк. Впереди ещё было много работы.

***

Следующие дни проходили пусть довольно и однообразно, но тем не менее напряжённо. Марта перебрала оба кабинета Харлана, сложив все его записи в несколько коробок, которые отложила для разборки на потом. Переставила остальные вещи так, как посчитала лучше.

С помощниками она разобралась относительно быстро. Для помощника сторожа она выбрала 27-летнего парня, Клинта Марсела, который оказался глухонемым, но для него не стало проблемой общаться при помощи сообщений по телефону или на бумаге. Марта сначала думала, это станет проблемой, но Клинт заверил, что ему её незнание языка жестов не будет приносить неудобств.  
Он также заверил, что по пути к ней заскочил к сторожу и «обсудил» с ним этот момент. Клинт также написал ей, что сможет попробовать объяснить тому, как работают новые технологии.

Парень также обучался в университете на охранника, но его, понятным делом, никуда не хотели брать. Марта его понимала.  
Поэтому сравнив его с другим претендентом, она решила остановиться на нём, плюсом также оказалось, что у него есть где жить и не надо думать над его устройством в домике сторожа.

«Хорошо, мистер Марсел, я вас беру.» — Написала Марта на листе бумаги, лежащем между ними на столе. Парень улыбнулся и кивнул.

«Хорошо. Спасибо. Когда мне приступать?»

«Можете уже сегодня, если вам удобно.»

«Хорошо. Я тогда пойду, узнаю, что нужно, а потом приду к вам со списком нужных вещей. По тому, что я успел увидеть, вам не помешало бы обновление.» — Девушка вздохнула и на секунду закрыла глаза и прикинула, когда это будет лучше всего сделать по времени.

«Давайте либо сегодня вечером, чтобы я успела заказать, либо завтра утром.»

«Сегодня вечером думаю будет лучше всего.» — Парень выжидательно поднял на неё серые глаза.

«Около восьми. Не раньше.» — Тяжело вздохнув, написала девушка. — «У меня планируются ещё встречи сегодня.»

«Отлично. До встречи.»

«До встречи.»

Затем последовали переговоры с домохозяйками, и Марта не могла не почувствовать совесть от того, что радовалась, что одна из трёх девушек не смогла прийти по личным обстоятельствам. Марта не имела ничего против людей, но, когда в короткое время приходится разгребать огромное количество дел, общение с людьми хочется свести до минимума.

Поэтому она решила упростить себе задачу с вторым интервью. Поговорив с обеими претендентками, Марта остановилась на 22-летней Луне Картер, которая хоть и отучилась на факультете социологии, сначала подрабатывала няней, а сейчас работает как домохозяйка. Она понравилась Марте чуть больше, чем леди в возрасте, так как оказалась очень тихой и скромной, но из её резюме можно было узнать, что её услуги были очень высоко оценены, не только кампанией, в которой она в данный момент работала, но и некоторыми семьями, у которых она работала несколько месяцев.  
Луна жила с мамой, но довольно недалеко от особняка, в двадцати трёх минутах езды на машине, как она рассказала, поэтому ей было проще приезжать. И поэтому она отказалась от предложения Марты занять одну из пустых гостевых комнат на первом этаже.

С второй леди Марта размышляла очень долго. Сама женщина произвела на неё впечатление ответственного человека, но по характеру… Она поняла, что, если в её дом приедет её мама… начнётся война.

— Мисс Кабрера, я очень рада, что вы выбрали меня. Могу я узнать, вам нужна домохозяйка на долгий период времени или на короткий срок? — Луна посмотрела на неё и слегка нервным движением руки, убрала за ухо упавшую на лицо прядь коричневых волос.

— О, не волнуйтесь, мисс Картер, пока на ближайшие пару месяцев. Если вы не захотите и дальше у меня работать, просто предупредите заранее, чтобы я смогла найти вам кого-нибудь на замену, — Марта улыбнулась девушке, стараясь её поддержать и быть с ней дружелюбной. Ей почему-то казалось, что она как-то её побаивается, ну либо она сама по себе очень скромная и стеснительная.

— Хорошо, я тогда, пожалуй, поеду домой и приеду завтра к…

— К десяти будет лучше всего. Оставаться тоже можете здесь до десяти, если понадобиться можно уходить и раньше или оставаться дольше, — Марта вздохнула и, встав из-за стола и обойдя его, пожала девушке руку и передала ей копию контракта.

— Спасибо. Тогда до завтра, мисс Кабрера, — она слабо улыбнулась и поправила воротник блузки.

— До завтра, — Марта и её проводила до дверей. На подъездной стоянке девушку ожидала серая Ауди, в которой за рулём сидела строго одетая женщина, которая скорее всего являлась матерью Луны Картер.

Когда и её машина скрылась за поворот, Марта облегчённо привалилась к косяку двери: — Всё.

На улице уже давно стемнело, дул лёгкий прохладный ветерок и шелестели листья. Где-то лаяли собаки, а Марта мечтала лишь о горячем кофе и такой же горячей ванной. Но её мечтам суждено было отодвинуться на неопределённое время, так как скоро должен был прийти Клинт со списком покупок.

— Ещё чуть-чуть… — сама себя подбадривала девушка, идя на кухню, с целью выпить кофе, который хотя бы как-нибудь помог ей собраться с мыслями и настроиться на ещё один раунд обсуждений.

***

За всеми этими разборками и домашними хлопотами Марта не заметила, как прошла одна неделя и началась вторая. Она регулярно отзванивалась маме, даже обрадовала её тем, что один из лучших Нью-Йоркских юристов работает над её Зелёной картой.  
Она разобрала почти все вещи в доме, часть из которых, она решила отдать или подарить в благодарность остальным Тромби, ну или Драйсдейлам. Те даже вполне благосклонно или просто вежливо приняли вещи, конечно, немного повозмущались и попытались надавить на жалость девушки, но быстро отставали. Так как они и сами уже немного поостыли и успели поразмыслить на досуге обо всё произошедшем.  
Вот в один из таких дней её застали два неожиданных конверта, среди обычной никому ненужной макулатуры. Один из них являлся повесткой в суд по делу Хью Рэнсома Драйсдейла, где она должна была выступить одновременно со стороны обвиняемого и свидетеля. Первой она являлась, так как Рэнсом пытался покуситься на ей завещанное и на её жизнь, а второй из-за смерти Фрей.

Второй конверт с письмом внутри оказался от Бланка, от которого, она почти ничего не слышала за последнюю неделю, так как тот явно был занят с головой.

Девушка улыбнулась, на аккуратно выведенные «Марте Кабрере» на конверте. Она уже всерьёз подумала, а не начать ли коллекционировать их. А то, кто в такое-то время пишет или получает такие послания… Она нежно погладила бумагу большими пальцами.

«Вроде мелочь, а приятно.» — развернувшись в кресле и посмотрев на небо, девушка улыбнулась. Упавшее из-за первого письма настроение, вроде бы даже вернулось в норму, хотя из ниоткуда нагрянувший страх не собирался исчезать в ближайшее время. Она не была готова узнать, что заседание состоится уже послезавтра. Она если быть честной, надеялась, что ей никогда не придётся там быть. Ведь вдруг всплывёт что-то такое, что поможет Рэнсому избежать наказания, а ей наоборот достанется. Пусть даже и Бенуа Бланк доказал, что зовётся детективом всё же не просто так, но вдруг он не всё просчитал? Вдруг ей зададут вопрос, на который она должна будет ответить честно, иначе её вырвет, но правда может принести проблемы. А вдруг…

Ей казалось, что мир немного потемнел вокруг, а ей стало не хватать воздуха. Она панически боялась идти в суд. Она не знала почему, но она не хотела видеть своего потенциального убийцу. Потому что, когда он видела или думала о нём, она сразу вспоминала, что чуть не произошло.

Марта вздохнула и выдохнула глубоко несколько раз, стараясь думать о чём угодно, лишь бы не об этом козле. Вспомнив маму, девушка сначала расслабилась, а потом снова напряглась, ведь в суде могло всплыть всё, что угодно.

«Надо позвонить юристу и узнать, как долго будет ещё длиться подтверждение. Если что доплачу, но буду спокойна.» — Марта открыла глаза и, вздохнув ещё пару раз, развернулась к столу, где открыла конверт и достала письмо от детектива.

«Мисс Кабрера,

Я думаю, что вас уже оповестили о суде над Хью Рэнсомом Драйсдейлом, который должен состояться в среду на этой неделе. Я надеюсь, что данное заседание произойдёт в кратчайшие сроки и без проблем. Не знаю, сообщили ли вам, но я буду выступать на вашей стороне, хотя может вы и захотите воспользоваться услугами адвокатов. В таком случае прошу меня предупредить. Я изменю планы, но надеюсь, нам удастся с вами увидеться.  
Не волнуйтесь по поводу Рэнсома, я уже обсудил все подробности с судом присяжных и самим судьёй. Сам суд, это всего лишь формальность. Поэтому, если вас это успокоит, скажу, что наказания ему никак не избежать. По поводу своего…недуга тоже не переживайте. Никаких неудобных вопрос вроде не должно возникнуть, если что, я, ну или адвокат, как ответственное лицо, уполномочен ответить за вас.  
До скорой встречи, мисс Кабрера. Если вы не передумаете, то я зайду за вами за два до слушания.

Бенуа Бланк»

Марта облегчённо вздохнула. Нет. Она, конечно, не собиралась брать кого-нибудь на место детектива. Любой, даже самый лучший или знаменитый адвокат проиграл бы по всем статьям. И девушка не могла представить, что Бланк не посмотрел все своды и поправки к интересующим их законам. «Так что нет. Никаких чужих адвокатов.»

Письмо заставило девушку выдохнуть окончательно. Всё будет хорошо. Она теперь чувствовала это.

***

Бенуа Бланк возник на её пороге, как и обещал, ровно в час дня, так как заседание было назначено на три. Он протирал свои очки платком, когда Марта открыла мужчине дверь. Одет он был, как всегда, с иголочки и в один из тёплых костюмов, так как на улице сегодня было достаточно серо и прохладно.

— Здравствуйте, детектив, — Марта широко улыбнулась. Впервые за долгие дни, она почувствовала себя легко и свободно. Словно камень с души упал.

— Добрый день, Марта, — произнёс мужчина со своим южным акцентом, который по мнению девушки, звучал очень мило, — рад видеть, что с вами всё в порядке, — Марта пропустила его внутрь и, подождав пока он снимет пальто и обувь, провела его в гостиную, — простите, что так и не навестил вас. Мне безумно жаль, но было огромное количество дел, которые требовали моего неотложного вмешательства.

— Я понимаю, рада, чтобы будете выступать в роли моего защитника, даже не знаю, кто может исполнить эту роль лучше вас, — Марта улыбнулась и поправила рукава серого пиджака, который купила лишь по настоянию матери, заявившей, что в суде нужно выглядеть презентабельно.

— Не зарекайтесь, мисс Кабрера, защитник из меня никакой, я скорее простой сыщик, — мужчина огляделся по сторонам. Всё в доме выглядело немного по-другому, не так, как раньше. Стало более просторно, чище. Хотя и до этого грязно не было. Может просто из-за перестановки мебели и вещей… — Неплохо, мисс Кабрера, вы явно не слабо постарались в перестановки дома. — Он обвёл рукой гостиную.

— Вы прекрасный защитник, детектив, не наговаривайте. Я знаю, на что вы способны. И да, спасибо, но не сама всё это делала, мне помогала Луна. Моя новая домохозяйка, — добавила она под вопросительным взглядом мужчины.

— И как вам тут? — Бенуа прошёлся по гостиной взад-вперёд, изредка бросая взгляд на заметно нервничающую девушку, которая так и осталась стоять около входа.

— Странно, но уже привыкаю. Нам не пора? — Марта, слегка нервничая, поправила передние пряди. Волосы у неё были собраны в пучок, лишь две маленькие пряди она оставила по бокам. На лице было минимум макияжа, но ей всё равно казалось, что всё-таки переборщила для суда, хотя и Луна, с которой она быстро нашла общий язык на почве любви к книгам, и мама с Алисой сказали, что выглядит она просто замечательно.

— Ох, да простите мне мой интерес. Вы всё взяли, о чём я попросил?

— Да, всё здесь. — Марта чуть передвинула чёрную сумку, висящую на плече так, чтобы Бланк мог её увидеть. Это оказалась обычная чёрная сумка для ноутбуков и документов.

— Что ж, тогда можем отправляться. И, Марта… — девушка резко повернула голову в его сторону, — Не волнуйтесь. Вы справитесь.

Попрощавшись с Луной и попросив её сегодня уйти до восьми, так как она после суда вряд ли захочет кого-либо видеть с собой…

— И, Луна, ничего против тебя, просто, когда я ужасно устаю, у меня сильно начинает болеть голова…

— Не волнуйтесь, я поняла. Дом тоже закрою и ключи оставлю, где и всегда, — Луна понятливо кивнула и сразу ушла куда-то вглубь дома.

«Явно стирает пыль с книг.» — Марта улыбнулась и, выйдя вслед за детективом из дома, тяжело вздохнула.

— Я справлюсь…

***

Заседание длилось около часа. И уже в самом начале Марта успела порадоваться, что Бенуа Бланк был на её стороне. Суд по делу Рэнсома едва успел начаться, как мужчина просто, что называется, взял быка за рога. И даже оплаченный Ричардом адвокат не мог ничего вставить, пока выступал детектив. Бланк даже изменил, как девушка успела понять из слов детектива Эллиота, своим привычкам, и говорил чётко и по делу.  
Единственное, что заставило девушку напрячься, это когда адвокат, явно с подачи Рэнсома и его семейки затронул её семью и их незаконное пребывание здесь, но Бланк каким-то неведомым ей образом, словно волшебник, достал из своей сумки бумагу, о полученной её матерью удостоверения на легальное проживание в стране.

У Марту просто камень с души упал, и она почувствовала себя настолько счастливой, что готова была обнять детектива прямо сейчас, но сдержалась. Поблагодарить его можно будет и потом.

«Интересно только, как? Мне же юрист вчера написал, что надо будет ждать ещё как минимум неделю…»

Адвокат Драйсдейла, конечно, попытался повесить на Марту и убийства Харлана Тромби, но судьи и Бланк не дали ему этого сделать, заявив, что данная смерть не имеет к данному заседанию никакого отношения.  
Линда и Ричард, которые только сейчас узнали, что же на самом деле произошло, были в неимоверном шоке. Лишь Уолт довольно громким шёпотом поделился с, сидевшей рядом на стуле для свидетелей, Джони:

— А я всегда знал, что он ещё та паршивая овца в семье. И он получает всё по заслугам, — Джони в ответ согласно кивнула. Марта попыталась поймать взгляд Мэг, но та всё время смотрела либо на свои колени, либо на судью, в упор не замечая подругу. Марта не знала, что и думать. Да и все Тромби не отрывали от неё или от Рэнсома взглядов. И ей это не добавляло уверенности. Всё это внимание заставляло девушку думать о своей тихой и спокойной комнате в особняке, подальше ото всех, где никто не будет ни обсуждать, ни осуждать её.

— Всем встать. Суд присяжных и верховный судья выносят приговор, — все поднялись. Марта, когда вставала, чуть не упала из-за каблуков, которые почти никогда не надевала, но Бланк успел придержать её за локоть.

— Спасибо, — смущённо прошептала девушка одними губами. Мужчина в ответ коротко улыбнулся, а затем сосредоточил всё своё внимание на присяжных. Девушка последовала его примеру, стараясь не думать, что что-то вдруг может пойти не так.

— Виновен по всем статьям.

— Виновен.

— Виновен.

Марта переводила взгляды от одного человеку к другому. Все 12 человек сказали своё слово. Брюнетка посмотрела на, довольно расслабленно стоящего, обвиняемого. Такое ощущение, что всё происходящее его ни капельки не волновало. Как будто не его, а её сейчас осудят на пожизненное. Когда она заметил, что девушка смотрит на него, он широко ухмыльнулся, но в глазах полыхнула такая ненависть, что девушка невольно отступила на шаг назад. Рэнсом усмехнулся.

— Не думай, что ты выиграла… И он не сможет тебя вечно защищать. Когда ты не будешь этого ожидать, я приду за тобой, — злобно произнёс мужчина перед тем, как его под конвоем вывели из зала суда.

— Ты не сможешь, — Марта приподняла голову и расправила плечи, стараясь показать, что её не волнует всё вышесказанное, — И я смогу сама о себе позаботиться.

— Это мы ещё увидим…

Лишь когда он исчез за дубовыми дверьми зала, Марта смогла выдохнуть спокойно. Закрыв глаза, она опёрлась руками о стол. «Всё. Я смогла.» Открыв глаза и поправив, задравшийся пиджак, марта начала собирать все свои документы обратно в сумку. Когда она закончила и огляделась, то увидела, что большинство людей уже покинуло комнату, осталось всего лишь человек 8, включая её Бенуа Бланка, человека, с которым разговаривал детектив и который был явно его знакомый, верховный судья и секретарь, Линда и два охранника.  
Марта медленно подошла к явно ожидавшей её женщине, которая выглядела такой же разбитой, как и после осознания измены мужа.

— Здравствуйте, Линда, мне правда очень жаль.

— Не надо этого. — Женщина махнула рукой и указала на выход, предлагая продолжить разговор снаружи. Девушка оглянулась на Бланка, который, не отрываясь от разговора с собеседником, кивнул Марте, говоря, что всё в порядке и он встретит её позже.

— Хорошо.

— Я не знала, не догадывалась, что мы с Ричардом настолько запустили своего родного сына, — произнесла женщина, глядя перед собой, — что он будет способен безжалостно убить… — Некоторое время они шли молча. Марта понимала, что женщина скорее всего убита горем, ведь столько всего на неё навалилось в последнее время.

— Марта, — женщина остановилась посередине коридора, заставив девушку немного посторониться, пропуская шедших за ними служащих, — Я понимаю, нам всем нелегко в последнее время и тебе со всем этим наследством, — брюнетка напряглась, ожидая дальнейшего развития событий, — И я хотела извиниться, за не совсем подобающее поведение в последние дни. К сожалению, я слишком хорошо знаю… Знала своего отца, чтобы понять, почему он это сделал. И от этого мне становиться ещё больнее осознавать, что ради денег, мой сын был готов убить своего деда, пусть и твоими руками. Кого я только воспитала? — Женщина всхлипнула и достала из брючного костюма носовой платок. Марта подвела женщину к креслам у стены, где села рядом с ней, гладя, всхлипывающую и тяжело вздыхающую женщину, по руке.

— Я понимаю. Вы не виноваты в том, в кого Рэнсом превратился. Вы же не можете быть всегда рядом с ним, — Марта не знала, что говорить и чувствовать в этот миг. Вроде Линда ей и не посторонний человек, но если задуматься, то она в то же время никто для неё.

— К сожалению, и я, и Ричард понимаем и всегда понимали, что мы так и не смогли воспитать сына, — Линда вздохнула и, протерев последний раз платком под глазами, убрала его в аккуратную серую дамскую сумочку, а затем посмотрела на растерянную девушку, сидевшую рядом с ней, — Мы всегда слишком баловали его и поощряли все его выходки, ровно до тех пор, пока он чуть не вылетел из университета, с тех пор мы пытались заставить его взяться за ум, но отец продолжал выделять ему деньги, а Рэнсом пусть и не забросил учёбу, но не взялся за ум. И вот к чему это привело.

— Мне жаль, — Марта не знала, что и сказать на такую откровенность.

— Да… Тебе жаль… Всем всегда жаль. Короткое время. А потом все забывают. Всем становится всё равно.

— Но мне не всё равно.

— А кто тут, деточка, говорит про тебя? — Линда Драйсдейл горько усмехнулась, — Надеюсь, я скоро забуду, всё произошедшее. До встречи, — встав с сидений, женщина быстрым и уверенным шагом направилась к выходу. У неё оставались вещи, которые требовали её неотложного внимания и даже то, что её единственного сына посадят за решётку до конца жизни, не могло заставить женщину бросить свои дела.

— Интересно, может следующим ко мне подойдёт Уолт и будет извиняться за своё поведение и скажет, что начал писать свою книгу и нашёл новую работу? — Марта непроизвольно издала истеричный смешок и потёрла, уже несколько минут болевшую, голову, — Больше никаких строгих пучков.  
И тут неожиданно для себя рассмеялась.

— Ну всё, я кажется схожу с ума. Думаю о причёске, хотя должна просто радоваться, что наконец всё теперь закончилось, а теперь ещё и смеюсь как истеричка, — девушка хотела вытереть набежавшие на глаза капельки слёз, когда перед её взором возник белоснежный платок, с аккуратно выведенными каллиграфическим почерком, «ББ» на нём.

— Спасибо. — Марта подняла взгляд на, участливо смотрящего на неё, мужчину, — Вы прямо сегодня мой рыцарь на белом коне, — не удержавшись, она снова тихо засмеялась.

— У вас шок, — Бланк сел на бывшее место Линды и внимательно осмотрел девушку с ног до головы на наличие ещё каких-нибудь симптом стресса. Слегка трясущиеся руки, сжатые колени, слёзы, слегка истеричный смех… — Вам не помешало бы взять выходной на пару дней. Может быть съездить куда-нибудь.

— Я не могу, — вздохнув и выдохнув глубоко несколько раз, девушка смогла более-менее взять себя в руки, — Столько всего ещё надо сделать…

— Понимаю. Ну что ж, что вы планируете теперь делать? — Мужчина принял обратно, протянутый ему платок и убрал его обратно в карман брюк. А затем посмотрел на висевшую напротив них фотографию с огромным количеством людей в строгой форме на ней.

— Я думала заехать к маме, рассказать, как всё закончилось, а потом к себе.

— Что же, не смею вас задерживать, — Бланк встал и протянул девушке руку. Марта встала и посмотрела на мужчину с широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Ммм, не знаю, уместное ли это предложение и вообще предлагают ли такое детективам, но вы не против отметить всё это у меня ужином? — Марта смутилась под взглядом детектива. Она просто не знала, как отблагодарить его за всё, ведь он уже был как бы заранее оплачен.

— Не думаю, что стоит…

— Почему? — воскликнула она, но потом тут же стушевалась, когда увидела, что пару человек в коридоре посмотрели на неё, — Простите, я просто не знаю, как выразить вам свою благодарность.

Бенуа Бланк простоял ещё с минуту, что-то молча обдумывая, а затем произнёс:

— Хорошо. Давайте поступим так. Вы сейчас едете и выполняете все дела, которые хотели сделать, а я потом приеду к вам, во сколько вам будет удобно. Мне нужно просто ещё заехать сегодня в одно место.

— Спасибо, — девушка счастливо и ярко улыбнулась, и теперь, не сдерживаясь, коротко обняла мужчину, — Думаю, к семи будет идеально. Если вам, конечно, будет удобно.

— К семи, думаю, смогу, — они направились к выходу. Когда они вышли из здания, на улице слегка потемнело, так как уже заканчивался пятый час, и на улице бушевал сильный ветер. Почти такой же, как и неделю назад.

— Вы что предпочитаете? — спохватилась Марта, перед тем как сесть в машину.

— О, я полагаюсь на ваш вкус, мисс Кабрера.

— Хорошо. До вечера, детектив.

— До вечера, — И Марта села в свою машину. Посмотрев, что мужчина отправился к стоянке такси, девушка вырулила на дорогу. Ей предстоял ещё нелёгкий разговор с мамой и расспросы Алисы.

— Надо будет по пути заехать в продуктовый, а потом попросить Луну помочь приготовить. И надо будет извиниться, и сказать, что, к сожалению, сегодня ей придётся уйти ещё раньше, чем планировалось… Нет. Организатор из меня никакой, — девушка грустно улыбнулась, — Зато и убийца такой же.

***

Рыба закончила запекаться как раз к приходу детектива. И только благодаря помощи Луны в чистке и нарезке остальных ингредиентов, и в расстановке посуды, ей удалось успеть вовремя. Луна уехала домой где-то минут двадцать назад, нисколько не обидевшись. Она даже выразила благодарность, так как послезавтра она начнёт готовиться к сдаче на права, и ей хотелось бы отдохнуть пару дней.

Девушка сняла свой любимый фартук, который захватила из дома мамы, и направилась к двери, поправляя своё домашний тёмный шерстяной свитер, который ей два года назад подарила на рождество бабушка по папиной линии и который она время от времени носила дома.

— Добрый вечер, детектив. — Марта улыбнулась, следя за тем, как мужчина протирает обувь о коврик возле двери, а затем вешает пальто на вешалку.

— Это вам, — мужчина протянул ей доселе незамеченной ею пакет, — раз вы сказали, что хотите отпраздновать, то я решил взять на себя смелость купить несколько бонусов.

— Правда, не стоило, — смущённо отозвалась Марта, провожая гостя в гостиную, где уже было накрыто на стол.

— Ммм, приятно пахнет. Рыба и овощи, если не ошибаюсь? — Он с легкой улыбкой осмотрел стол, а затем развернулся к, не знающей, куда себя деть, девушке.

— Овощное ризотто и печень трески. Надеюсь, вы любите рыбу, я просто как-то не подумала. Вдруг вы не любите рыбу, — затараторила девушка, мечась взглядом по полкам с книгами за спиной у мужчины.

— О, не стоит волноваться, я большой фанат морепродуктов. Зато я спокоен, что угадал с одним из презентов. Вам помочь с чем-нибудь?

— Нет, спасибо. Осталось только вынуть рыбу из духовки, — Девушка тут же с пакетом в руках отправилась на кухню, проверить, выключила ли она духовку после того, как вынула треску.

— Давайте всё же помогу, — мужчина последовал за ней на кухню, где сам нарезал и разложил мясо аккуратно на две тарелки. Марта в тоже время наконец-то заглянула в пакет, внутри которого оказались бутылка белого вина «Sauvignon Blanc» и маленький шоколадный и с виду скромный торт, порции на четыре.

— Кто-то из моих далёких родственников занимался виноделием, — Мужчина заметил, что она достала презенты из пакета и поставила на стол, — Вот решил принести одну с собой. Это вино, не только подходит ко многим вещам, но также идеально сочетается с рыбой и овощами, так что у нас просто попадание в десятку, — он улыбнулся.

— А откуда оно? — Марта убрала торт в холодильник. Даже если они будут есть его сегодня, пусть он лучше постоит в холоде.

— Именно это бутылка родом из Новой Зеландии, но фирма начала своё далёкое производство в долине Луары во Франции. Там, виноград, из которого производят это вино, считается одним из самых элитных, — Бенуа вместе с Мартой, которая захватила два бокала, направились обратно в гостиную.

— То есть, вы получается, родом из Франции? — спросила девушка, накладывая им на тарелки ризотто, приготовленное по рецепту матери.

— Да, и могу относительно свободно на нём говорить. К примеру чтобы спросить и понять, что делал человек в вечер убийства, мне знаний хватает, но медицинские и юридические аспекты расследования, я обычно скидываю на, выделяемых мне, помощников, — заметив, что девушка вздрогнула, при упоминании убийств, Бланк произнёс извиняющимся тоном, — Простите, не совсем подходящие темы для разговоров за столом.

— Ничего, мне очень интересно, — Марта попробовала кусочек рыбы, — Фух, горячо. Простите. То есть, вы получается скорее интернациональный детектив? — Мужчина тоже попробовал мясо.

— Хм, весьма и весьма недурно. Ммм… Нет, я в основном работаю в Америке, иногда в Англии и очень редко в Европе, чаще всего во Франции, так как владею этим языком.

— И где вам нравится больше всего? — Марта с интересом слушала мужчину, она сама нигде, кроме Эквадора и Америки, не была.

— Распутывать преступления? — Бланк задумался, — Наверное во Франции, так как там ещё добавляется сложность в виде языкового барьера, что делает погоню за преступником гораздо интересней и увлекательней, так как мозгу приходиться работать больше, чем обычно. Ммм, — прожевав он продолжил, — Ну, а с чисто эстетической и туристической точки зрения, то Англии.

— И поэтому вы живёте в Америке? — Девушка улыбнулась и отпила немного вина, — Кисловатый привкус, если не ошибусь, смородины.

— Вы хорошо разбираетесь в вине? — Мужчина в лёгком удивлении и уважении приподнял брови. Марта под его пристальным взглядом, смутившись, уткнулась взглядом в тарелку.

— У меня в колледже была подруга, у которой отец владел небольшим винным магазином, ну она постоянно приносила что-нибудь с собой в кампус, — тихо произнесла девушка, разглядывая блики на бокале.

— Вы очень мило смущаетесь, Марта, — понаблюдав за тем, как щёки девушки слегка порозовели, мужчина добавил, — Но вы совершенно правы, у данного вина на самом деле привкус красной смородины.

— Очень вкусное, — тихо произнесла она.

— А с вашей изысканной кухней оно стало ещё вкусней, — он улыбнулся в бокал.

— Бланк, вы сейчас пытаетесь намеренно меня смутить? — она прямо посмотрела мужчине в глаза.

— Ни в коем случае! Что же, позвольте произнести тогда тост, за окончания вашего дела.

— Спасибо вам за всё.

— Не за что, Марта, — они чокнулись бокалами. Отпив немного, и помолчав с минуту, детектив произнёс, — вы знаете, ваше ризотто тоже выше всяких похвал…

— Бланк!

***

Где-то через час разговоров за столом, они перебрались в библиотеку. Мужчина с чашкой зелёного жасминного чая, а Марта со своим любимым кофе. Она сидела на диване, положив ноги под плед и читая ту самую, книгу, которую начала, в свой первый день, точнее ночь, пребывания в данном доме в качестве хозяйки. Продвинулась она не сказать, чтобы далеко. Как она успела посмотреть, ей оставалось пара страниц до конца второй главы.  
Бланк сидел в кресле рядом и читал что-то у себя в телефоне со сосредоточенным видом. Поняв, что сегодня больше не осилит прочтение книги, Марта положила закладку на место, а книгу на стеклянный столик перед собой. Через минуту молчания тихо спросила у мужчины:

— Вот и всё? Моё дело закрыто. Вы уезжаете…

Бланк поднял на неё спокойный и одновременно серьёзный взгляд. Затем, выключив телефон, откинулся на спинку кресла.

— Да. Вот и всё. Могу лишь сказать, что это было одно из лучших моих дел в последние года и мне будет жаль поставить в нём окончательную точку, но так происходит каждый раз.

— Да… Про лучшее не знаю, детектив из вас не очень, — они оба улыбнулись, вспоминая их давний разговор, — но я буду всё-таки скучать по детективной составляющей моей жизни.

— О. я думаю, вам не стоит переживать по этому поводу. — Он обвёл взглядом помещение.

— Конечно, но это всё равно будет не то и я… — девушка вдруг резко замолчала и повернула голову в сторону окон. Ничего. Только темнота и лунный свет за окном. Она перевела взгляд на другие окна. Тоже ничего. А ведь на короткий миг показалось, что…

— Что случилось, Марта? — обеспокоенно спросил детектив, уловив выражение страха на лице девушки. Он тут же сел ровнее в кресле.

— Я… Я не знаю… — девушка каким-то невидимым взглядом обвела комнату, чем заставила детектива ещё больше напрячься, но затем она словно пришла в себя, — Это, я не знаю, как рассказать, чтобы вы не посчитали меня сумасшедшей, — она потёрла обеими руками голову, которая разболелась с новой силой.

— Говорите, как есть, — мужчина даже слегка наклонился вперёд, как он обычно это делал, допрашивая свидетелей.

Ну и девушка рассказала ему, прерываясь иногда на кофе и короткие паузы.  
Она рассказала ему, что первую неделю ей вечно мерещились чёрные тени в доме и за окном, и что чувство паники и слежки не оставляли её ночью никогда, лишь, когда она глубоко погружалась в сон, то забывала об этом. Она рассказала, о своих попытках расследование и их провалах.

— Просто ничего. А пару дней назад, я не шучу, появились скрипы и шорохи. Бланк, я думаю, я схожу с ума. Я боюсь. Я боюсь оставаться одна. Мне становиться так темно, холодно и одиноко.

— Почему, вы тогда не позовёте маму с сестрой приехать? Марта? Марта! — мужчина подскочил к девушке, которую начала бить мелкая дрожь, а сама она смотрела куда-то в точку перед собой. Посмотрев туда же, детектив ничего не увидел, — Марта, очнитесь, у вас шок. Марта, вы не одна, всё хорошо. Я здесь, с вами. Никто вас не обидит, — взяв её лицо в обе ладони, он заставил её посмотреть на себя, — Всё. В. Порядке. Дыши. Дыши. — Сев к ней на краешек дивана, мужчина начал гладить её по волосам, — Всё в порядке. Дыши, — Когда девушка успокоилась и даже села нормально рядом с ним, Бланк спросил её, взяв её за обе руки, — Часто вас так? — Девушка молчала, — Марта мне важно знать.

— Зачем? — осипшим голосом, спросила девушка, кутаясь в плед.

— Что бы я мог помочь вам.

— Каждый день, в основном с наступлением темноты. Один — два раза за вечер. Уже даже заказала корень валерианы, снотворное не вариант, так как дела тоже иногда приходиться решать по вечерам.

— Хмм, я могу сегодня остаться и посмотреть, что здесь твориться на самом деле… — скорее для себя, чем для девушки пробормотал мужчина.

— Остаться? Вы сможете? — с неимоверной надеждой поинтересовалась девушка, глядя на Бланка с широко распахнутыми шоколадными глазами, в которых неприкрыто сквозила мольба.

— Этой мой долг, как детектива, решить загадку, которая может чем-то кому-то угрожать.

— Я могу, если вам надо, потом заплатить…

— О, не переживайте по этому поводу, — мужчина встал с дивана и потянулся, — Я надеюсь, вы мне покажете, какую из гостевых комнат, я могу занять?

— Конечно, — Марта поднялась следом за ним и показала жестом, следовать за ней, — я надеюсь, вы будете не против, если я вас размещу в бывшей комнате Харлана, я сама занимаю гостевую здесь, а другую я переделываю под сестру. И мне было бы спокойней, зная, что вы где-то поблизости. Туалет на этом этаже тоже имеется. С другой стороны, от лестницы, справа. Дверь слева: моя. В доме есть несколько чистых комплектов мужских пижам, я вам все принесу, можете выбрать какую захотите.

— Большое спасибо, буду премного благодарен.

Когда девушка принесла ему три набора и была уже готова идти к себе, Бланк остановил её:

— Ещё раз спасибо и, Марта, не переживайте, мы с вами со всем разберёмся.

— Я надеюсь, — девушка слабо улыбнулась, — Спокойной ночи, детектив.

— Спокойной ночи, Марта.

***

Марта проснулась где-то посередине ночи от того, что ей очень хотелось в туалет. И не мудрено, после того как они выпили вчера бутылку вина на двоих, а потом она ещё свои обычную кружку кофе.  
Спустя пару минут девушка вернулась в свою комнату и легла обратно, она чувствовала усталость каждой клеточкой тела. Но снова заснуть ей так и не удалось. Когда она уже находилась в полусонном состоянии, ей послышались сначала шорохи, потом скрип двери или же половиц, но окончательно разбудил, резко раздавшийся, словно пришедший откуда-то из недр дома, грохот. Девушка испуганно подскочила на кровати, желая сбежать куда подальше из этого места.

Пересилив сиюминутный порыв, надев домашние тапочки, медленно открыла дверь в коридор и выглянула. Затем облегчённо выдохнув, открыла дверь до конца:

— Бланк, вы напугали ме…

— Тш, — мужчина поднёс палец к губам, молча прося девушку ничего не говорить и не издавать никакого шума. Детектив прислушивался к чему-то с напряжённым выражением лица и пытался рассмотреть хоть что-то в освещённом ярким лунным светом коридоре и внизу на первом этаже.  
Так они простояли молча где-то пять минут, пока мужчина не посмотрел на девушку:

— Как понимаю, это не вы? — девушка испуганно покачала головой, — Мне надо было узнать на всякий случай, — Мужчина пригладил растрёпанные со сна волосы, — Что же, Марта, могу с уверенностью сказать, что вы точно не сумасшедшая, иначе бы я ничего не слышал. А это значит…  
Марта посмотрела на, ставшего вдруг магическим образом, бодрого детектива, в чьих глазах загорелось предвкушение.

— Что игра продолжается, Ватсон.


	3. Глава 3: Кошки-мышки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Алиса, Алиссия и Элис - одно и тоже имя в разных вариациях.
> 
> Главу хотела написать на с страниц 10. Тоесть больше 1 главы, но короче 2. Получилось как всегда. Много. Убейте меня.
> 
> Сегодняшняя песня Сплин - Шаман: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9cjc1Aja0Lk  
> Очень жду ваших комментариев.

_Когда под вечер мир теряется во тьме  
Когда глаза твои привыкнут к темноте  
Вдруг окружающий мир станет так мал  
И в тишине сам по себе бьёт барабан  
Из темноты глядит шаман_

_Он смотрит сквозь, в его глазах горят костры  
Он пишет книгу, оставляя чистыми листы  
И окружающий мир станет так мал  
И в тишине сам по себе бьёт барабан  
Из темноты глядит шаман_

Сплин — Шаман

— Доброе утро, Марта, — девушка подскочила на месте и развернулась, прижимая руку с лопаткой к груди.

— Бланк, вы специально тихо ходите? — она слабо улыбнулась, подошедшему ближе мужчине.

— Простите меня. Ммм. Приятно пахнет. Что на завтрак? — Детектив выглядел весело и бодро, он явно был уже готов расследовать новое дело.

— Вы не против блинчиков с сыром? Можно ещё будет с кленовым сиропом, — Марта повернулась обратно к плите, на которой её дожидались две сковородки и блины. Так как она уже заканчивала готовить, за ними приходилось не так сильно следить, как в самом начале, когда блины чуть ли не сгорали, стоило ей отвернуться на минутку.

— Давно не баловал себя блинчиками, — улыбнулся Бланк, прислонившись боком к столешнице в паре метров от неё. Марта бросила на мужчину короткий взгляд.

— Сидите на диете, детектив? — Бланк был одет в те же серые брюки, что и вчера, ту же былую рубашку, у которой были завёрнуты рукава, а дополняли его образ подтяжки для брюк, которые почему-то заставляли девушку мысленно улыбаться. Наверное, потому что, почти никто в это время с ними не ходит.  
Так вот, даже за такими слоями одежды было видно, что детектив держит себя в отличной форме. Хотя Марте было тяжело представить, как он ходит в спортзал. Девушка тихо усмехнулась своим мыслям.

— Нет, просто стараюсь следить за здоровьем, — мужчина положил руки в карманы брюк и выглянул в окно, где уже во всю светило яркое солнце.

— И поэтому вы курите сигары? — налив последние тесто в сковородки, девушка посмотрела на детектива.

— У всех есть свои слабости.

— Вам чай или кофе? — вымыв руки и вытерев их полотенцем, девушка направилась к шкафчикам. Бланку пришлось чуть-чуть отодвинуться в сторону, чтобы не мешать ей.

— Чай, чёрный, благодарю.

— Хорошо, тогда заварю сразу чайник, — присев, она достала заварник, — вам без молока, сахара или лимона?

— Без ничего. Может мне помочь вам чем-нибудь?

— Можете пока накрыть на стол в гостиной, я всё равно почти со всем уже закончила. — Включив чайник, девушка вернулась к плите, где перевернула блины и выключила плиту. Те как раз успеют дойти.

Когда она принесла тарелку тоненьких хрустящих блинов в гостиную, стол был уже красиво сервирован, а мужчина сидел на том же месте, что и вчера и писал кому-то в телефоне.

— Сейчас приду, — поставив тарелку посередине, девушка отправилась за заварником. У самой столешницы она остановилась и потёрла ноющие виски, голова всё утро у неё нещадно болела.

— Всё в порядке, Марта? — заметив её серьёзное лицо, обеспокоенно поинтересовался мужчина и внимательно её осмотрел. Когда она села напротив него, то он смог рассмотреть, явно замазанные тональным кремом синяки под глазами, — Вы не спали? — Марта тяжело и устало села на стул.

— Смогла заснуть только под утро, но я уже привыкаю. И чай мне в этом помогает, — улыбнувшись, девушка налила чаю и себе и мужчине, пододвинув ему потом чёрно-белую в спиралях чашку.

— Спасибо, пахнет замечательно, — они оба молча отпили немного чая и приступили к блинчикам, — подумываю попросить вас дать мне пару уроков кулинарии, мисс Кабрера, — протерев рот платком после н-ого блинчика, мужчина сыто откинулся на кресле, наблюдая за тем, как девушка поливает свой блин сиропом.

— О, это вы лучше попросите мою маму. Она просто фанат этого дела, — сначала подняв глаза на улыбающегося детектива, а затем смущённо опустив их в тарелку, тихо произнесла девушка.

— Как-нибудь обязательно, при случае, но вы явно тоже неплохо овладели данным искусством.

— Да, но готовлю только при необходимости. Моя мама же готова готовить хоть весь день напролёт.

— Вы явно очень в близких отношениях с мамой? — спросил Бланк, когда девушка закончила с блином и сложила руки на столе.

— Да, с отцом они развелись лет 10 назад, через пару лет после рождения сестры, и сейчас он живёт и работает в Эквадоре. Кем не знаю. С тех самых пор он с нами больше не общался, — Марта отпила немного подостывшего чая и обвела медленно взглядом гостиную. Она не очень любила говорить на эту тему.

— Мне жаль.

— Это уже прошлое… Кстати, детектив, — Марта с лёгкой улыбкой посмотрела на мужчину, который удивлённо приподнял брови, её резкой смены настроения, — Что за документ вы вчера предоставили в суде, о котором я ни сном не духом?

Бланк откинул голову назад и рассмеялся тёплым смехом, который тут же вызвал у Марты на лице широкую улыбку. Спустя минуту, посмотрев на девушку, Бланк широко улыбнулся:

— У меня просто было пару хороших знакомых в Нью-Йорке, которым я как-то пару раз помог, вот и они мне помогли с документом. Вашей матери должны вроде его как раз сегодня доставить.

— Боже, спасибо вам огромное, вы же фактически спасли маму и сестру от депортирования… — Марта виновато потёрла шею, — А я на вас ещё одно дело взвалила.

— Всегда пожалуйста. И, дорогая, не переживайте по этому поводу. Я только люблю распутывать загадки, — Бланк налил себе ещё чаю и уже с серьёзным лицом посмотрел на брюнетку, — а теперь, если вас устроит разговор за столом, — Марта кивнула и сжала свою чашку в руках, — Расскажите мне пожалуйста в подробностях о прошедшей недели и вчерашней ночи.

— Я… Я… — Марта потёрла руками занывшие виски, — Это тяжело, потому что я сама не совсем понимаю…

— Марта, не переживайте, у нас есть всё время, что вам нужно, — протянувшись через стол, мужчина коснулся пальцами запястья девушки, которая сильно сжала свои опущенные руки.

— Понимаете… Вся суть в том… Я вам не всё рассказала. У меня начались в последнее время провалы в памяти. Не знаю почему, я просто не могу вспомнить какие-то выборочные отрывки. В основном остаются сильные эмоции… Я не уверена, что это как-то связано с ночными происшествиями…

— Нет. Это точно связано, — мужчина взволнованно встал и задумчиво растрепал свои блондинистые волосы, — когда начались эти провалы?

— Наверное, пару дней назад, не помню… Но я даже не могу вспомнить, как называлась школа, в которую ходила! А до этого всегда помнила, ведь всегда поздравляла свою руководительницу с днём рождения…

— Плохо, это очень плохо. Нужно что-то делать. Вы же не с кем или не с чем подозрительным в последние дни не контактировали?

— Нет, — растерянно произнесла девушка, подняв взгляд к подошедшему к ней детективу.

— Уколы? Врачи?

— Нет.

— Мне это не нравится, — мужчина тут же достал телефон и начал что-то быстро набирать, — Что ты помнишь из вчерашнего вечера?

Марта закрыла глаза и попыталась воссоздать прошедшие события. Голова по ощущениям просто раскалывалась и хотелось всё забросить и пойти поспать, но ситуация явно к этому сейчас не располагала.

— Страх, темноту, — девушка передёрнула плечами, — вроде был грохот, я не уверена, но это было около трёх утра, а может и двух. А ещё вас.

— Что меня? — мужчина отвлёкся от записывания сведений в телефон. Он вообще предпочитал, как и его друг, блокнот, но его сейчас под рукой не находилось.

— Помню вас, просто образ и всё, — положив руки на стол и опустив голову на них, девушка всеми силами сдерживалась, чтобы не заплакать от бессилия. Закончив с написанием, детектив аккуратно положил руку на плечо девушки, заставляя её посмотреть на себя.

— Послушайте меня внимательно, мы пока ничего больше есть или пить дома не будем, а ещё мы с вами сейчас съездим в больницу, чтобы взять у вас кровь на проверку. Если моя теория верна, вам подсыпают в еду или напитки психотропные вещества.

— Психотропные вещества? — растерянно произнесла девушка, осматривая опустевший от еды стол. С ужасом представляя, что она могла нечайно отравить не только себя, но и детектива.

— Да, пойдёмте, — мужчина помог девушке подняться, — боюсь всё куда серьёзнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Вы пока соберите всё, что вам нужно и переоденьтесь. Не думаю, что этот ваш милый наряд подойдёт для больницы, — улыбнувшись, мужчина проводил девушку до лестницы, а затем вернулся в гостиную, чтобы убрать за ними, пока Марта будет приводить себя в порядок. Потому что вряд ли чёрные пижамные штаны и футболка подойдёт для поездки в больницу. Мужчина улыбнулся, пусть ситуация не сильно располагала к этому. Но затем тут же посуровел, когда начал собирать посуду со стола и складывать её в одну стопку на кухне.

— Надо будет попросить посуду и еду никого не трогать, — пробормотал он и закончив на кухне, Бланк поднялся к себе в комнату, чтобы собраться в поездку, ведь впереди их должен был ждать насыщенный день.

***

— Ну что же, я оказался прав, — Произнёс Бланк, присаживаясь с рядом с Мартой на стул для посетителей. Врач ушёл сразу же после того, как отдал им пакет документов, оставив их наедине. Мужчина, не сдвигаясь с места, тут же прочитал заключение, которое его совсем не порадовало, — у вас сильный переизбыток холецистокинина. А также обнаружены остатки каннабиноидов. Остаток от воздействия марихуаны, которая явно была введена перорально, но в маленьких количествах хотя длительное время, поэтому перетоксикация ещё обнаружима, — тяжело вздохнув, Бланк передал бумаги сжавшейся от страха девушке, которая была не готова услышать, что её кто-то накачал наркотиками, а она сама этого даже не заметила.

— Но, детектив, при употреблении марихуаны же сразу становиться понятным, что ты находишься под дозой. Я же ничего такого не помню, — она сжала бумаги в руках, пытаясь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, что помогло бы найти ей ответ на вопрос.

— Здесь я не имею представления, но скорее всего, дозы были минимальные, но ещё действительные, и вы скорее всего принимали их перед самым сном, поэтому действие препарата наступало в момент сна, а когда вы просыпались, сходило уже на нет, — мужчина постучал пальцами по столу, обдумывая все возможные варианты, но пока больше ничего не возникало в голове, — есть ещё маловероятный вариант, что кто-то вкалывал вам препарат ночью, пока вы спали, что тоже маловероятно, ведь вы бы заметили уколы, да и человеку надо было проникнуть к вам в дом… — мужчина замолчал, задумавшись.

— Звучит, как сказка, детектив, — слабо улыбнулась девушка, но на всякий случай закатала рукава светло-голубого свитера и осмотрела руки. Никаких подозрительных точек вроде не наблюдалось.

— Уколы могли быть и в других местах, — он выразительно посмотрел вниз, но затем быстро отвёл взгляд, чтобы не смущать лишний раз девушку.

— Вы хотите скачать… — девушка испуганно положила руки на бёдра.

— Не исключаю возможности, — тяжело вздохнул мужчина и поднялся, — Но я склоняюсь больше к первому варианту, поэтому мы сейчас поедем к вам обратно домой, только вы на своей машине. Мне же надо заехать домой. Я надеюсь, вы не будите против, если я у вас останусь на ещё одну ночь?

— Конечно не против, детектив.

— Хорошо, тогда скоро увидимся, и Марта, не рассказывайте пока никому об этом, — дождавшись кивка он продолжил, когда они зашли в лифт, где никого, кроме них не было, — И я хочу вас попросить, если вас не затруднить, отпустить свою экономку, как только вы приедете. Потом с ней, конечно, тоже поговорим, но сейчас лишние люди, только проблема. И Бога ради, ничего из еды и напитков не трогайте. Лучше заедете в ресторан по дороге или магазин, только не в котором вы обычно закупаетесь.

— Хорошо. — Немного испуганно произнесла девушка, потому что суровый взгляд мужчины, явно говорил, что всё гораздо серьёзнее, чем он предполагал, — Простите, она тряхнула головой, резко вспоминая что-то, — Я забыла сказать сразу, но у Луны сегодня выходной, так как завтра начинается подготовка к сдаче прав на вождение.

— Даже так, — задумчиво проговорил детектив, — Что же, пока нам это на руку, посмотрим, что нам с вами удастся обнаружить сегодня, — Они вышли из здания и мужчина тут же заменил свои обычные очки на солнечные, так как на улице во всю светило солнце.

— Вы подозреваете, что это она… могла? — Марта удивлённо посмотрела на, протирающего платком очки, Бланка. У неё в голове не укладывалась мысль, что и её новая экономка могла покуситься на неё, — Думаете она из-за денег?

— Я вообще не уверен ни в чём, Марта, пока слишком много переменных, да и уравнение отсутствует. Единственное, что мы знаем скорее всего наверняка, это мотивы преступника, потому что устраивать всё это представление могли только из-за денег. Простите, Марта, но никаких других мотивов я не вижу.

— А если это кто-то из Тромби или Драйсдейлов? — Марта прижала конверт с анализами к груди. В памяти всплыло недавнее обещание Рэнсома. Ведь он ей прямым текстом сказал…

— Маловероятно, — мужчина достал из портмоне сигару и зажигалку и закурил, задумчиво жмурясь на солнце.

— Но всё же. Рэнсом…

— Был осуждён и по моим сведениям переправлен в полицейское отделение, где вчера провёл ночь, а сегодня будет доставлен в тюрьму. Я переговорил с детективом Эллиотом сегодня утром перед завтраком, — слова мужчины заставили девушку существенно расслабиться.

— Но кто тогда мог это быть?

— Вот это я и надеюсь выяснить с вами сегодня, Ватсон, так что соберитесь и не позвольте страху завладеть вами, — Бланк положил руку на плечо девушки, — Мы обязательно это выясним, а теперь, езжайте домой, — Марта тяжело вздохнув и бросив мимолётный взгляд на детектива отправилась к машине. Но из её головы, после воспоминания о прошедшем суде, никак не хотел исчезать презрительный взгляд и голос Рэнсома.

«Я приду за тобой…»

***

— Как я и предполагал! — победно произнёс детектив после двух часов переборки и проверки всех продуктов в доме. На столе перед мужчиной лежала одна и обычных чёрных булочек, которые подаются к столу вместо обычного хлеба. Дремавшая в кресле у камина и завёрнутая в плед Марта, очнулась и посмотрела на мужчину немного расфокусированным взглядом. Ей было так тепло и уютно, что ничего не хотелось делать, хотелось только спать.

— Что-то нашли, детектив? — сонно спросила она, медленно поднимаясь из кресла и направляясь к сидевшему в гостиной мужчине. Вокруг него уже маленькой горкой лежали перебранные и не перебранные продукты.

— Да. Десерт с марихуаной… Как прекрасно, — усмехнулся Бланк, поднимая взгляд на подошедшую девушку. Он был доволен тем, что решил один из возникающих в последнее время вопросов, — вы ведь их ели?

— Вроде бы, точно не могу сказать, но, если упаковка была открыта… — мужчина кивнул, — значит ела.

— Тогда я предлагаю вам воздержаться пока от данного десерта, — усмехнулся мужчина, складывая улики обратно в пакет, — завтра мы отправимся в участок и передадим детективу Эллиоту, нам не помешает его помощь.

— Хорошо, — Марта кивнула, — вы поели, то, что я вам приготовила?

— Да, спасибо, рёбрышки оказались очень аппетитными, — улыбнувшись, произнёс мужчина, наблюдая за тем, как брюнетка начала аккуратно складывать и относить еду на места. Встав и размяв затёкшую спину, Бланк отправился ей помогать.

— Что вы планируете предпринять сегодня? — спросила Марта, когда они наконец закончили и поднялись наверх. Девушка снова отвела мужчине комнату Харлана.

— Для начала не спать, чтобы попробовать поймать наше приведение, — слабо улыбнувшись девушке, произнёс мужчина, закатывая рукава своей рубашки. Всё-таки возраст брал своё и усталость чувствовалась во всём теле, но работа — есть работа. И дело надо распутывать.

— Может тогда я с вами… — неуверенно предложила девушка, тря глаза тыльной стороной ладони, всеми силами стараясь не заснуть стоя. Бессонные ночи не прошли даром.

— Нет, Марта, вам как раз нужно выспаться и набраться сил. Тем более я несильно надеюсь на то, что нам удастся что-то узнать. Так что просто постарайтесь поспать, хорошо? — улыбнувшись и пожелав ей спокойной ночи, Бланк зашёл в свою комнату, но оставил свою дверь слегка приоткрытой, чтобы было лучше слышно происходящее. Через какое-то время, когда Марта уже находилась у себя в комнате. Она увидела, что свет бросаемый из окон на лужайку погас. Значит всё. Их охота началась.

***

В эту ночь ей спалось непременно спокойнее. Хоть ей и снилось что-то мутное и непонятное, проснулась она со спокойствием на душе, а через пару минут Марта даже не могла вспомнить, что ей вообще что-то снилось.

Умывшись и переодевшись в серые брюки и полосатый свитер, девушка спустилась вниз, чтобы приготовить завтрак, хотя для кого-то по времени без двадцати полдень можно было считать обедом.

Сегодня Марте почему-то очень хотелось сделать салат из свежих фруктов, поэтому первые двадцать минут она потратила только на подготовку ингредиентов: чистку, нарезку. Попробовав конечный продукт, Марта улыбнулась.

— То, что надо, можно добавить только капельку мёда, — сделав себе ещё чёрный чай с лимоном, девушка прошла в гостиную к столу, где аккуратно разместила тарелки. Ещё раз глянув на часы, девушка удивлённо приподняла брови. Время на каминных часах показывали 3:33, — Что за… — девушка достала из кармана телефон, где на разбитом дисплее высветилось 12:06, — Ничего не понимаю.

Марта медленно подошла к каминным часам и вгляделась повнимательнее. Стрелки стояли на месте. Она постучала по стеклу. Ничего не изменилось.

— Странно, почему они вдруг стоят. И время ну очень подозрительное, — Марта нахмурилась и нервным движением убрала прядь волос за ухо. «Ночью точно что-то произошло. Стоп. А где Бланк?» — только сейчас она поняла, что её насторожило с самого начала. Было подозрительно тихо, — Как бы ничего ночью не случилось… — девушка почти что вылетела из гостиной и взбежала верх по лестнице, где не громко, но настойчиво постучалась в дверь. Подождав минуту, когда не последовала ответа, она постучала снова, но уже более громко.  
Когда она была готова постучать в третий раз, дверь перед ней распахнулась, открывая её взгляду заспанного детектива, который протирал глаза и явно всячески старался проснуться.

— Боже мой, — тихо выдохнула девушка, протягивая руку к лицу мужчине, где на лице виднелся сильный порез, а на лице подтёки крови. Уже засохшей, но растёкшейся по лицу, из-за чего создавалось впечатление, что половина лица была в крови.

— Марта? — удивлённо, но всё ещё немножко хриплым со сна голосом спросил Бланк, когда она аккуратно коснулась пальцами его виска.

— У вас кровь, — тихим заворожённым голосом произнесла девушка и только потом обеспокоенно посмотрела в глаза мужчины, который её также внимательно разглядывал. К её удивлению, на его лице возникла широкая улыбка, а потом мужчина рассмеялся, а затем отступил на пару шагов и подошёл к напольному старому зеркалу, стоящему в углу комнаты, за шкафом.

— А я думал, просто царапина, — подойдя к комоду, мужчина достал платок и коснулся лица. Заметив молча наблюдавшую за ним обеспокоенную девушку, мужчина повернулся к ней, — не беспокойтесь Марта, никто на меня не покушался, я вчера очень неудачно упал и споткнулся, и прочертил головой в опасной близости от острого столба лестницы.

— Боже мой, — тихо выдохнула девушка, закрывая лицо руками и с ужасом представляя себе, что могло бы случиться, если бы это было не вскользь, — не беспокоиться… Вы ведь могли пострадать! — она упрямо посмотрела, на немного смущённого таким вниманием мужчину.

— Не переживайте, всё обошлось. Давайте, так, вы пойдёте пока соберёте всё необходимое для поездки и покажите мне, где антисептик с пластырем, а я расскажу вам по пути, что со мной ночью приключилось, чтобы вы так не переживали?

— Хорошо, — хоть с каким-то облегчением выдохнула девушка и уже более спокойно взглянула на мужчину, и только сейчас поняла, что разбудила его, а у него была явно тяжёлая ночь. Ей стало стыдно. Она отвела взгляд от, всё ещё стоявшего у зеркала, мужчины и посмотрела на прикроватный столик, где лежала внушительная стопка книг, явно взятых у Харлана, так как обложки выглядели немного знакомыми, — Чтож, не буду больше мешать. Там внизу есть фруктовый салат, если будете. И чёрный чай. Если хотите, могу пока быстро, приготовить что-нибудь поплотнее.

— Буду премного благодарен за сэндвич с ветчиной и сыром.

— Хорошо, я тогда пойду, — последнее, что увидела девушка перед тем, как она закрыла за собой дверь это спину отвернувшегося к окну мужчине, который стягивал через голову белую пижамную футболку.

«Откуда только такая мускулистая спина и руки?» — весело и одновременно смущённо подумала девушка, отправляясь сначала к себе, чтобы переодеться и сразу захватить все вещи, а затем на кухню, чтобы приготовить завтрак детективу и достать для него же аптечку. «Ну не бегает же он всё-таки в поисках преступников с оружием наизготовку, да и не дерётся с ними на кулаках?..»

— А что, всё может быть, — вслух произнесла девушка, выключая плиту и убирая за собой, — Бенуа Бланк секретный агент и частный детектив. Звучит неплохо, но странно. Не думаю, что ему бы подошла эта работа, — развернувшись с тарелкой сэндвича и чёрным чаем в руках, девушка чуть было не уронила их на пол, когда вдруг неожиданно столкнулась с предметом своих размышлений, — Бланк! — Возмущённо произнесла она, гневно смотря на улыбающегося детектива, который был уже одет в привычный ей серый костюм, но уже с тёмно-зелёным с фигурным орнаментом галстуком.

— Прошу прощения, — он взял предметы из её рук и сел на стул у столешницы, намереваясь быстро перекусить, так как у Эллиота он обещал быть до двух дня, — никак не могу избавиться от привычки ходить бесшумно, но она также бывает полезна во многих случаях.

— Как сегодня ночью, — Марта направилась к аптечке, а затем подошла к сидевшему детективу и попросила чуть приподнять голову, чтобы она смогла обработать длинную ссадину.

— Ну… Да, хоть это не сильно помогло. Кто бы это не был, я не смог поймать. Подробности позже, — произнёс мужчина, невольно жмурясь от холода антисептика, — Ваша экономка сегодня тоже отсутствует? — резко сменил тему мужчина, заставив Марту недоумённо нахмуриться на пару секунд.

— Вроде да, я ей не запрещала сегодня приходить, так что она может вечером и придёт. У нас нету особого расписания. В основном она приходит, когда я прошу.

— Хорошо, — когда брюнетка заклеила пластырем рану, а сам он доел и допил, Бланк встал и положил посуду в посудомойку, — Спасибо Марта, и за завтрак, и за помощь. А теперь нам пора.

Взяв пакет с хлебом, они направились на улицу.

***

— То есть, мы опять ни с чем? — девушка, тяжело вздохнув, остановила машину возле полицейского участка. Она так надеялась, что вся эта непонятная ситуация скоро закончиться, но… Это «но»!

— Ну, мы по крайне мере уверенны, что этот кто-то точно шастает у вас ночью по дому, он неуловим и специально создаёт лишний шум, явно чтобы напугать вас и подтолкнуть к психическому срыву. Уверен, что этот же человек как-то организовал появление этого хлеба в стенах вашего дома. Что же пойдёмте, нужно отдать его на доскональную проверку детективу Эллиоту, — они вышли из машины и направились в здание, где уже во всю кипела жизнь, ведь сегодня последний рабочий день и все надеялись закончить свою работу поскорее, чтобы вернуться домой к семье или друзьям.

— Вы работаете только с детективом Эллиотом? — спросила девушка, идя рядом с мужчиной по коридору.

— Он самый адекватный в этом отделении, да и мы знакомы с ним уже несколько лет. Стали друзьями, — пробормотал мужчина, явно размышляя о чём-то совершенно другом.

— Я догадалась, — улыбнулась девушка, с интересом разглядывая комнату ожидания, где их попросили подождать, прежде чем их смогут принять.

— Да? И как? — с интересом спросил, повернувшись к ней, Бланк.

— Он зовёт вас «Бенни», не думаю, что кому-нибудь кроме близких друзей, вы позволили бы это сделать, — Марта вспомнила, как Мэг ей рассказывала, что мужчина вечно поправлял её мать, когда она звала его «Детективом Бланком», а не «Мистером Бланком».

«Интересно почему? И почему тогда он не поправляет, когда я его просто называю детективом?» — В её голове возникал вопрос за вопросом.

— Вы правы.

— Проходите! — Крикнул знакомый Марте мужской голос из-за двери и она, отведя глаза от мужчины, зашла вслед за Бланком в кабинет, — Здравствуйте, мисс Кабрера, Бенни. Что-то опять случилось? — Он не ожидал снова увидеть эту парочку вместе. Ведь дело девушки было по сути окончательно и бесповоротно закрыто.

— Можно и так сказать, — пожав друг другу руки, все трое сели на свои места.

— Снова успел найти себе неприятности, Бенни? — он выразительно посмотрел на пластырь, виднеющийся за чёлкой и очками.

— О, эта была лишь неприятная случайность, — Бланк неопределённо махнул рукой. Марта уже знала, что мужчина умудрился это сделать, когда участвовал ночью в погоне за преступником, а в почти полной темноте заниматься этим делом, оказалось довольно-таки опасным предприятием.

— Что же тогда привело вас ко мне? — Мужчина бросил внимательный взгляд на девушку, которая с самого начала разговора смотрела на свои колени и явно не собиралась изменять себе.

— Вот это, друг мой, — Бланк положил на стол между ними сумку с хлебными изделиями.

— Хотите отобедать со мной? — Со смешком, но недоумением во взгляде поинтересовался детектив, с удивлением глядя, на такую странную посылку.

— Нет. Это долгая история, но кто-то решил явно медленно, но верно избавиться от мисс Кабреры, — девушка справа от Бланка вздрогнула, но ничего не произнесла. Самой ей не хотелось рассказывать эту историю, так что она была рада, что Бенуа решил это сделать за неё.  
Если быть честной, большую часть разговора Марта не сильно вникала в диалог мужчин, во время которого детектив Эллиот сидел почти всё время с открытым от удивления и шока ртом и время от времени переводил взгляд с Бланка на Марту и обратно.

— Ну вот мы и решили принести хлеб с сюрпризом на проверку, — закончил блондин и откинулся на стуле.

— Ну спасибо, Бенни, подкинули нам ещё одну загадку, — вздохнул мужчина, потирая виски и заканчивая записывать самые важные факты из рассказа мужчины, — Хорошо. Полный отчёт пришлём позже, но я думаю, вам это не столько важно. И как я понял, пока никакая помощь от нас вам не требуется.

— В ближайшие 24 часа вряд ли, а дальше если что я с тобой свяжусь, спасибо огромное, что нашёл для нас время, — мужчины поднялись и снова пожали друг другу руки. Марта тоже поднялась и поблагодарила мужчину. Перед тем как выйти, девушка успела услышать тихое, но чёткое бормотание:

— И во что только умудрился он вляпаться на этот раз? Время покажет… — Марта посмотрела краем глаза, на улыбающегося чему-то своему Бланка.

— Мне кажется, он сильно переживает за вас.

— Он всегда так. Чем становиться непонятнее, тем больше он начинает ворчать.

— Не могу себе этого представить, — тихо засмеялась девушка, честно стараясь представить себе картину, как Бланк лезет, туда, куда не надо, а детектив Эллиот как заботливая мама, переживает за своё детище. Она попробовала объяснить свой неудержимый смех мужчине, чем заставила его тихо засмеяться.

— Да, примерно так и выглядят все наши редкие совместные расследования. — И с таким приподнятым настроением они покинули полицейский участок.

***

Когда они подъехали к особняку, к их удивлению в доме на нижнем этаже был включен свет, а по лужайке вокруг дома резвились собаки, хотя Марта точно помнила, что вроде бы оставляла их на цепи у их будки.

— У вас гости?

— Нет. Не знаю, может это Луна? — предположила Марта, так как ничьи машины на подъездной дорожке не стояли.

— Это точно скорее всего кто-то из ваших знакомых, иначе бы собаки так спокойное не бегали вокруг. Пойдёмте сами посмотрим, — произнёс Бланк отстёгивая ремень безопасности и выходя из машины.

— Хочется вам верить, — пробормотала девушка и последовала его примеру. Собаки тут же подбежали к ним и начали бегать вокруг Марты, пока чуть-чуть не успокоились и не подошли уже к Бланку, который тоже, как и девушка коротко почесал их за ушком.

Повернув в замке ключ, брюнетка тихо зашла в дом, и закрыла за вошедшим детективом дверь. Сняв уличную одежду, девушка направилась к исходившему с кухни шуму: грохоту и звону. Она не оборачивалась, но чувствовала, что мужчина следует за ней и от этого ей становилось спокойнее.

— Мама? — удивлённо спросила девушка, увидев женщину за плитой с кастрюлями и сковородками. Ливия Кабрера резко развернулась и схватилась за сердце.

— Марта! — воскликнула она тут же бросаясь вымыть и вытереть руки, чтобы обнять дочь.

— Теперь я знаю, в кого вы так мило реагируете на неожиданные появления, — улыбнувшись, весёлым голосом прошептал мужчина Марте на ухо, заставив её невольно покраснеть и издать лёгкий презрительный хмык. Но девушка сама понимала, что обижаться ей на мужчину не за что, поэтому вместо ответа подошла и обняла свою мама, которая тихо забормотала на эквадорском, как рада она была её видеть.

— Что же ты не предупредила, что сегодня приедешь? — отстранившись, спросила брюнетка. Она была рада знать, что они с Алисой наконец-то здесь, но, по её мнению, сейчас было самое не подходящее время.

— Мы же с тобой это обсудили, — недоумённо произнесла Ливия Кабрера, внимательно вглядываясь в дочь, вдруг что не так.

— О, боже, прости мам. Я забыла. Я сейчас много чего забываю, — Марта закрыла глаза и потёрла занывшие виски, при попытки вспомнить данный момент разговора. Девушка и вправду вспомнила. Что-то такое имело место быть. Мама с Алисой уже всё подготовили и собрали, и были готовы переехать, а Марта предложила им сделать это ближе к концу недели. Именно что это должен был вечер пятницы, она не помнила, но наверняка они это обсуждали.

— Ничего, не переживай. Алиса заняла комнату на втором этаже, про которую ты рассказывала, я выбрала себе одну на нижнем этаже, поближе к кухне, чтобы можно было сходить за снотворным, если что.

— Хорошо, спасибо, что сами со всем разобрались. Я немного занята в последнее время и голова идёт кругом от обилия информации, — девушка слабо улыбнулась и отстранилась от матери, давая той возможность вернуться к готовке.

— А это что за мужчина? — только сейчас обратив взгляд на стоящего в дверном проходе блондина, и подозрительно переводя взгляд с него на Марту и обратно, поинтересовалась она с прищуренным взглядом у дочери на эквадорском.

— Ох, прости меня. Забыла представить. Бенуа Бланк, частный детектив, помогавший мне с делом по Харлану, — Бланк любезно кивнул, — Моя мама, Ливия Кабрера.

— Здравствуйте, — не растеряв своей подозрительности, произнесла женщина, но уже более снисходительно.

— Добрый день. Приятно познакомиться с вами, миссис Кабрера, — южный акцент у мужчины сделался чуть заметнее, чем обычно.

— Так что он тут делает, Марта? — снова перейдя на родной язык, женщина повторила свой вопрос. Марта так же ответила ей на эквадорском.

— Кажется у меня снова проблемы, — девушка тяжело вздохнула и посмотрела виновато на маму, у которой на лице подозрительность сменилась беспокойством, — и мистер Бланк мне снова помогает их решить, — Я не хотела чтобы вы об этом знали, и поэтому не хотела, чтобы вы сейчас переехали, потому что не хочу вас в это всё втягивать.

— Милая, мы ведь тоже с Алиссией волнуемся за тебя. У тебя и так был сложный период, а если ещё и сейчас навалились новые проблемы, мы должны быть рядом, чтобы подержать тебя. И я благодарна вам, что вы помогаете моей дочери, — эквадорка благодарно кивнула мужчине с серьёзным взглядом.

— Не стоит, — улыбнулся мужчина, складывая руки у себя за спиной, мысленно находясь уже явно где-то не здесь, — вы позволите украсть у вас Марту, на минутку? — дождавшись кивка женщины, Бланк прошёл с Мартой в гостиную, где тихо заговорил, — Марта, я знаю, что вы против идеи, чтобы ваша мама с сестрой сейчас жили с вами, но нам нужно узнать, как поступит наш преступник в таком случае.

— Бланк, я не позволю использовать мою семью как приманку, — гневно зашептала девушка, одним взглядом поглядывая на дверь, следя, чтобы мама не вовремя не зашла и ничего лишнего не услышала.

— Простите, Марта, я не так выразился, — мужчина взял её руки в свои, — поймите, чем больше народу в доме, тем преступник будет стараться вести себя аккуратнее, ведь ему, как мы уже выяснили, нужны именно вы.

— Да, но, если он захочет воздействовать на меня через мою семью, — обняв себя за плечи она подошла к книжным полкам, на которых уже намечался тонкий слой пыли, — как в рассказах Харлана… — разбито произнесла девушка, закрывая глаза, от бессилия и неизвестности хотелось плакать. Она вроде только успокоилась, что за маму с сестрой больше переживать не стоит. Но ведь она сама виновата. Она забыла. Она не написала им не вчера, не сегодня. Лишь она виновата. И подсыпанный препарат этому не извинение.  
Когда из глаз начали скатываться первые слёзы, Марта почувствовала тёплые руки у себя на плечах, которые аккуратно заставили её повернуться и посмотреть на мужчину.

— Марта, не переживайте, всё будет под контролем, если позволите, я сегодня снова останусь и не буду спать, пока не придёт наш охотник, — мужчина протянул ей свой платок, который заставил девушку улыбнуться, — Вот видите, всё будет хорошо, — он подвёл и усадил девушку возле камина, — а сейчас вам нужен горячий чай. А я пока разожгу камин. И не волнуйтесь, скоро ваша забывчивость должна пройти…

— Спасибо большое, теперь надо только со всеми объясниться… А Алиса, она же сейчас в таком возрасте, когда хочется приключений, да и обожает все эти хорроры и триллеры, — слабо улыбнувшись, Марта закрыла глаза, откидываясь в кресле. Столько дел надо было сегодня ещё сделать, а так хотелось спать, что удивительно ведь вроде бы она сегодня нормально и выспалась. Девушка открыла глаза, когда Бенуа вернулся, чтобы зажечь камин.

— Знаете, такими темпами я ничего, кроме как плакать и спать не буду уметь, — девушка улыбнулась, следя за тем, как мужчина выстраивает «домик» из поленьев.

— Ну что вы, иногда это даже полезно… — закончив с камином, мужчина сел в кресло напротив, — Ваша мама любезно просила передать, что через полчаса обед, а вам не помешала бы прогулка на свежем воздухе. Марта вздохнула и поднялась:

— Значит она права, я могу надеяться на вашу компанию?

— Конечно, буду только рад, — аккуратно сложив, оставленный девушкой плед, мужчина встал и, поправив свой светло-серый пиджак, галантно предложил Марте руку. Но девушка вежливо отказалась, смущённо скрещивая руки на груди и не глядя на идущего рядом с ней к выходу мужчину, который лишь понимающе кивнул головой, не произнося не слова.

— Мам, мы с мистером Бланком будем на улице, если что зови, я помогу, — громко произнесла девушка, когда они проходили мимо кухни, где уже вовсю кипела вода и шипело масло.

— Хорошо, может возьмёте и Алису с собой? А то её из дома и не выгнать, — возмущённо произнесла женщины, перевязывая на пояснице фартук.

— Не думаю, что Алиса меня услышит, — Марта улыбнулась и одев свои кеды и пальто, вышла, сквозь придерживаемую Бланком дверь, на улицу. На небе стали медленно появляться мелкие тучки, а где-то вдалеке виднелся серый горизонт, обещая дождливый вечер.

Некоторое время они гуляли молча, сопровождаемые периодическим появлением и лаем собак, которые правда тут же куда-нибудь сбегали.

— Хотите, расскажу вам пару интересных моментов из моих прошлых дел, уверен, они ничем не хуже, чем книги вашего друга? — ворвался вдруг в раздумья девушки тихий и спокойный голос детектива, — Вам явно не помешает что-то, на что можно отвлечь свои мысли, — они остановились на какое-то время, наблюдая за тем, как собаки бегут к домику сторожа, а затем снова продолжили прогулку.

— Хорошо, — девушка улыбнулась, — надеюсь только забавные случаи?

— Марта, вы обижаете меня! — детектив очень правдоподобно изобразил возмущения, прикладывая руку к груди, — Я бы не посмел бы вас чем-нибудь огорчить, — они засмеялись.

— Ну что же, тогда вот что приключилось буквально полтора года назад со мной во время расследования в Йоркшире…

***

Обед, а за ним и ужин прошёл довольно необычно. По крайне мере, по мнению Марты, так как она почти всё время молчала, а Бланк с мамой и сестрой разговаривали не переставая. И даже сугубо поверхностное знание языка её мамы вдруг оказалось не таким уж и важным, так как Бенуа спокойно заменял сложные термины, на более простые слова.  
Алиса, конечно, сразу же после знакомства ристала к детективу, который всё-таки умудрился оставить вокруг себя личное пространство, но и в то же время казалось, что Алиса от него не отлипала, задавая всяческие вопросы. По его делам, жизни, о книгах, фильмах. Марте даже казалось, что Бланк с видимым удовольствием на всё отвечает.

Но сколько бы этот день не длился, ночь всё же вступала в свои права. Когда все наконец-то наговорились и разошлись по своим комнатам, за окном уже во всю бушевала стихия. Дул сильный промозглый ветер, а струи дождя стучали по крыше.

— Антуражненько, — хмыкнула Алиса, прежде чем уйти к себе в комнату.

— Вы снова не будете спать? — чувствуя себя виноватой, поинтересовалась Марта, стоя возле его комнаты.

— Надеюсь, что сегодня может ничего даже происходить не будет, вряд ли кто-то захочет пробираться к вам в такую стихию. Хотя раньше это никого не останавливало, — тихо пробормотал мужчина, обдумывая явно что-то только происшедшее ему на ум, — Не переживайте, Марта, бывало и хуже, — подняв взгляд на девушку, мужчина улыбнулся.

— Успокоили, — хмыкнула она, а затем поспросила, когда взгляд зацепился за длинную царапину на его лице, — И будьте аккуратны, потому что, если что-то с вами случиться, я себе этого не прощу. И в следующий раз, я буду следить вместе с вами.

— Договорились, больше никаких объятий со столбами, до завтра, Марта. Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи, — тяжело вздохнув, девушка направилась к себе в комнату, но чуть не споткнулась, когда слева от неё раздался тихий голос сестры:

— Какой он милый, не правда ли, Марта? — её глаза хитро поблескивали.

— Иди спать, Элис, — Марта устало махнула рукой.

— А что это за история столбами?

— Спроси у него завтра сама, — закрыв за собой дверь, Марта прислонилась к ней с другой стороны. Боже, как она устала. Так и хотелось просто завалиться на кровать и заснуть на пол дня. Но страх за семью всё равно не отпускал её.

***

Как оказалось, вполне не напрасно. Ночью она проснулась от очередного грохота. Тут же подскочив с кровати, из-за чего перед глазами на мгновение всё поплыло, Марта присела на минутку обратно на кровати, но затем, схватив телефон, который — как она успела увидеть — показывал 3:38, выбежала из комнаты. Дверь в комнату детектива была открыта, но как она смогла разглядеть при помощи фонарика с телефона его там не было.  
Она постучала к сестре, которая даже через две минуты не открыла. Она аккуратно открыла дверь и вошла, не зная, что ей ожидать, но к её облегчению, её сестра тихо-мирно спала у себя в кровати.  
Марта выдохнула, но тут же чуть громко не вскрикнула, когда за её спиной заскрипела лестница. Быстро развернувшись, она осветила её. Это оказался Бланк, который задумчиво протирал о футболку свои очки. Заметив девушку, он выдохнул:

— Опять ничего. Кто бы он не был, он довольно искусен, и явно хорошо здесь всё знает, так что я теряюсь в сомнениях.

— Но моя мама обычно чутко спит, она должна была что-то слышать… — Марта вышла из комнаты сестры, закрыв за собой дверь.

— Я запомнил, поэтому тоже проведал её и обнаружил передозировку снотворного в чае, не ошибусь, если обнаружиться и у вашей сестры такое, — мужчина устало сел на лестнице, предлагая девушке сесть ярдом с ним. Марта медленно опустилась.

— Да, у неё стояла рядом с тумбочкой кружка…

— Скорее всего со снотворным. Не волнуйтесь, это передозировка не смертельно, но проспят они точно где-то до середины дня, — мужчина задумчиво посмотрел на стену перед ними, — Кто бы это не был, Марта, он явно играет с вами как кошка с мышкой, остальные же просто мешают… Вы же ключевая фигура…

— Но почему он также не усыпит и вас, тогда ведь будет проще до меня добраться? — девушку передёрнуло от перспектив, и она сжала свои руки на коленях.

— Не знаю… У меня два варианта, или я нужен ему в этой игре, — мужчина повернулся к девушке и грустно улыбнулся, — или я просто мастерски хорош в проверке своей еды.


	4. Глава 4: Обман слов

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так... Глава в этот раз поменьше, но происходит чуть больше. Наверное. Я решила поделить 4 и 5 пятую главы, так как они совершенно разные по тону.
> 
> Если кому-то не хватило, бегом читать (если ещё каким-то чудом не читали) мой другой рассказ по ним: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9125884 всё вдохновение этой недели ушло туда. 
> 
> Весь прикол в том, "I'll come for you" с английского можно интерпретировать по разному.
> 
> В этот раз песня Chase Holfelder — Every Breath You Take : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PLNsymQi3Y

_Every breath you take  
and every move you make  
Every bond you break,  
every step you take,  
I'll be watching you_

_Every single day  
and every word you say  
Every game you play,  
every night you stay,  
I'll be watching you_

_Oh, can't you see  
you belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
with every step you take_

Chase Holfelder — Every Breath You Take

— Ну что ж, Марта, — выключив телефон и убрав его в карман пиджака, Бланк поднял взгляд на девушку. Они уже успели позавтракать и теперь просто сидели за столом и пили чай. Миссис Кабрера и Алиса пока ещё не проснулись, — Я переговорил с Эллиотом, он согласился, что сейчас вам будет лучше пожить какое-то время где-нибудь подальше от особняка. Желательно как минимум неделю…

— Нет! Я не могу! Алиса с мамой будут под ударом! — Марта неверующе посмотрела на детектива, не понимая, как он мог ей такое предложить.

— Марта, я же вам объяснил, что они не нужны нашему приведению, ему нужны вы. Но на всякий случай я договорился с мистером Трупером, он поживёт пока здесь, если вы не против, и присмотрит за вашей семьёй. Так что им ничего грозить не будет.

— Но… Но смысл мне уезжать? Я могла бы попросить маму с Алисой вернуться пока на старую квартиру… — растерянно произнесла Марта, сжимая руки на коленях. Ведь она, по сути, пригласила их сюда.

— Нет, твой охотник знает этот дом, как до него добраться и проникнуть, медиа всё всем рассказали. Тоже самое с особняком. Поэтому тебе лучше всего будет просто исчезнуть, а мы поймаем его.

— Вы так в этом уверены… А если это не так? — девушка отставила свою кружку в сторону, — Если всё не такое, как вам кажется? Опять. Как в прошлый раз.

— У тебя есть предложения?

— Нет, — с горечью ответила Марта. Она на самом деле ничего не представляла. Ни о чём не думала. Думать просто не получалось. Ситуация к этому не располагала. Девушка посмотрела на детектива с отчаянием, — Я хочу, чтобы это поскорее закончилось, чтобы наконец выдохнуть спокойно, — Мужчина, потянувшись через стол, взял её руки в свои.

— Я тоже хочу, Марта, но увы, мы пока располагаем минимальной информацией. Поэтому предлагаю вам вариант, как можно решить сложившуюся ситуацию с вашей семьёй, чтобы вы не переживали.

— Хорошо, детектив, — Марта тяжело вздохнула, признавая победу за мужчиной. Но что-то внутри неё кричало, что вся эта затея ничем хорошим не закончиться, — Куда мне, по-вашему, тогда лучше переехать? — Несколько минут царила напряжённая тишина. Бланк усиленно раздумывал над ответом, а Марта смотрела на него в ожидании услышать, куда её хочет запихнуть полиция. Затем детектив прокашлялся и со слегка смущённым видом произнёс:

— Ну, один из вариантов, можете пожить у меня… — он не успел договорить, как девушка активно закачала головой, серьёзно глядя на мужчину.

— Исключено, подвергать вас ещё большей опасности я не намеренна.

— Но так я смогу следить за вами, — привёл свой аргумент мужчина, растерянно смотря на девушку после такого резкого ответа, хотя он понимал, что она была по большей части права.

— Уж простите, детектив, но няня из вас, как мы с вами успели убедиться, не очень, — она скосила глазами на всё ещё видневшийся шрам на его лице, — так что я против этого варианта.

— Уехать из города вы не захотите? — полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнёс Бланк. Марта твёрдо кивнула. Мужчина вздохнул, принимая её желание, — хотя это был бы лучший вариант  
Остаётся лишь снять где-то квартиру. Желательно в центре, чтобы было удобно добираться до вас и вам куда надо, — мужчина встал из-за стола, который походу скоро превратиться из обеденного в переговорный.

— Хорошо, как раз посмотрю и соберу вещи. Как понимаю, лучше всего будет уехать сегодня же?

— Вы очень сообразительная и умная девушка, Марта, — девушка скромно улыбнулась, больше сосредоточенная на списке вещей, которые лучше всего взять и что сказать маме с Элис, когда они проснуться.

— Когда вы говорили закончится действие снотворного?

— Часа через два-три.

— Не скоро, — снова вздохнув и обняв себя за плечи, девушка встала. Она очень надеялась, что мама в этот раз не будет настаивать на своём и послушается её и Бланка. Они вроде бы нашли вчера общий язык. Особенно, когда мужчина напросился к ней в помощники для приготовления ужина.

— Если хотите остаться пока одной, я могу съездить за офицером, заодно проинструктирую по дороге, — мужчина остановился у окна. Утро было серым. Моросило.

— Хорошо, только давайте после того, как я найду куда переехать. Вы наверняка захотите прокомментировать варианты, — Марта грустно усмехнулась, смотря на темнеющую фигуру мужчины у окна. Прямая спина, руки в карманах брюк, приподнятая голова, пронзительный взгляд.

— Согласен, — мужчина задумчиво кивнул головой, не отрывая взгляда от чего-то за окном, — Марта…

— Да? — немного успокоившись, девушка направилась на кухню, чтобы помыть посуду и остановилась в дверях, повернувшись к детективу. Мужчина показал указательным пальцем на окно:

— Это ваш новый помощник охранника?

— Скорее всего, — девушка подошла обратно к мужчине и посмотрела, куда он указывал, — Да, это он, — она посмотрела на тёмную фигурку парня, кормящего собак, которые бегали вокруг него.

— Хмм, — девушка видела, как мужчине хотелось достать сигару и закурить. Марта успела достаточно хорошо узнать мужчину, чтобы понять, что ему всегда становилось в таком случае проще думать и сосредотачиваться.

— Бланк, я не буду против, если вам это помогает… — девушка улыбнулась, бросила последний взгляд на улицу и пошла на кухню.

— Спасибо, пусть я и против курения в доме… — мужчина приоткрыл рядом с собой окно, чтобы дым не скапливался внутри и выходил на улицу, достал сигару и прикурил её. — Интересно… Ведь у каждого должен быть мотив. Что за мотив может быть у него? — мужчина выпустил облако дыма, пытаясь выстроить события прошедших дней у себя в голове. Пусть мотив был ясен, «деньги», но не все смогут добраться до них, даже если Марту уберут с дороги. Что мужчина не позволит сделать, — Хмм… — но сейчас ему надо сосредоточиться и исключить эмоциональный фактор из уравнения, иначе случиться что-то непоправимое, что-то, что чуть не случилось в прошлый раз.

Когда девушка вернулась с кухни, вытирая руки полотенцем, мужчина всё также стоял у окна, а сигара в его руках почти закончилась.

— Вы не замёрзли? — в гостиной стало уже довольно прохладно.

— Что простите? — вырвавшись из своих мыслей, мужчина повернулся к ней.

— Вам не холодно? — Повторив свой вопрос, девушка заботливо забрала потухшую сигару из рук мужчины и отнесла на кухню, где сначала потушила её окончательно, а затем выкинула в мусорное ведро.

— Я могу поговорить с ним? — спросил мужчина, когда девушка вернулась обратно.

— Он немой, общается через бумагу и смс. Знает ещё язык жестов, но я не знаю, поэтому общаюсь с ним через бумагу, — девушка сложила руки за спиной и начала покачиваться с пятков на носки и обратно.

— Хмм, я всё-таки переговорил бы с ним. Вы извините меня, если я вас сейчас оставлю? — мужчина извиняющее посмотрел на девушку. Марта кивнула, — Я могу попросить вас потом скинуть анкеты ваших людей мне на почту?

— Да, конечно, — растерянно произнесла она. Она почему-то думала, что уже отослала ему их данные, ведь он уже обсуждали вероятность их вины. Но похоже, пока ещё не отослала, — Бланк, — произнесла девушка, когда детектив направился к выходу, продолжая пребывать в раздумьях, — У меня нету вашей почты.

— Ох, простите, скину вам по смс, — достав свой телефон, Бенуа быстро напечатал сообщение и вышел в коридор. На телефон Марты пришло оповещение об одном новом сообщении от Бланка. Не зная почему, но девушка улыбнулась. Выключив и убрав телефон в карман, девушка развернулась обратно к окну, которое потом аккуратно закрыла. Простудиться она точно не хотела.

***

Вещи Мара собрала за десять, от силы двадцать минут — время она не засекала, и только она успела порадоваться, что быстренько решит все проблемы, как с жильём вышла накладочка. После того, как она отправила анкеты Луны и Клинта Бланку, она уселась у себя в кровати поудобней и начала просматривать свободное жильё поблизости, чтобы удовлетворяло всем требованиям, и её и возможным Бланка. Но оказалось, что это сделать было почти невозможно.

Лишь с ценой никаких проблем не возникало, да и возникнуть не могло. Она даже нашла вроде подходящие квартиры и студии, но некоторые отказались сдавать с сегодняшнего дня, некоторые отказались на короткий срок, где-то не понравилось уже Марте…

Когда она вроде остановилась на трёх вариантах вернулся Бланк и всё вежливо раскритиковал и поиски начались во второй раз. Потом мужчина уехал за офицером, и Марта понадеялась, что всё. Они вернуться, и они поедут заселяться, но потом к ней подтянулись проснувшиеся Алиса с мамой, которым решили не сообщать про сильное снотворное и которые просто решили, что вчера сильно утомилось.

И выбор жилья начался по новому кругу. Спустя четыре часа с начала поиска, Марта не выдержала такого издевательства над собой и просто наугад выбрала из, отобранных их скромной компанией людей вариантов, первый попавшийся. Им оказалась маленькая, но приличная квартира-студия, состоящая из спальни, кухни и большой гостиной, ну и, конечно же, ванной комнаты.

С хозяином она договорилась о съёме квартиры на ближайшие две недели. Сразу с запасом, чтобы потом не возникло никаких неприятных казусов. Вдруг не получиться поймать их приведение за неделю, чего хотя она искренне желала.

С мамой разговор прошёл на удивление быстро и легко, единственное, что её напрягло, это сожительство офицера полиции с ними, но они с Бланком убедили её, что это только во благо, и спустя десять минут она уже согласилась. Так что наконец-то где-то в четыре часа дня они с Бланком, попрощавшись со всеми, покинули особняк.

— Это оказалось тяжелее, чем я себе представляла, — Марта смотрела перед собой, крепко сжимая руки на руле, её всё не оставляла тревога.

— Не волнуйтесь, Марта, — в который раз за этот день повторил эту фразу детектив, посматривая иногда на девушку, — с ними всё будет хорошо, я уверен.

— Не думаю, что это меня успокоит, детектив, но дело уже сделано и отступать смысла нету, иначе зачем мы это всё с вами затеяли?

— Чтобы истина упала к…

— Вашим ногам, — Марта улыбнулась, — надеюсь, это произойдёт как можно раньше.

— Проблема в том, что таких случаев в моей карьере ещё не было, — мужчина помрачнел и посмотрел в окно. Впереди уже виднелась граница города. Минут через пять они должны будут приехать.

— Ну что же, я оставлю вас обустраиваться, если вам больше пока не потребуется моя помощь… — произнёс Бенуа, когда они наконец получили ключи и поднялись в квартиру, а Марта положила свой рюкзак на диван в гостиной, осматривая вокруг.

— Нет, спасибо, — улыбнувшись, девушка повернулась к мужчине и замерла на месте, не решаясь что-либо сказать или сделать. Мужчина стоял, оперившись плечом о стену и с улыбкой смотрел девушка, наслаждаясь её непосредственностью и всей палитрой эмоций, написанных у неё на лице.  
Девушка нервно сжала и разжала кулаки. Она не знала почему, но чувствовала себя до ужаса смущённой, от этого взгляда мужчины и его этой задумчиво-хитрой улыбки.

— Детектив?

— Ну я тогда пожалуй пойду. Не буду вам пока больше мешать, если что, сразу звоните, — в миг посерьёзнев, мужчина посмотрел на девушку, и только после того, как дождался кивка, попрощался и ушёл.

Марта тяжело выдохнула и опустилась на ближайший сиденье, которым оказался бежевый кожаный раскладной диван.

— Что за сумасшедший день… Хоть сегодня высплюсь, — девушка опустила лицо на сложенные руки на коленях, посидела немного, а затем, подхватив с дивана рюкзак, отправилась в спальню, в которую попала только с третьей попытке, успев до этого побывать, и на кухне, и в ванной.

***

Первая неделя прошла на удивление мирно и спокойно. Никаких шорохов, шума, теней и отравленной еды. По крайне мере, когда Бланк пару раз заходил её проведать, то ничего не нашли. Марта начала успокаиваться и подумывать, что всё произошедшее с ней в особняке, это плод её воображения. Тем более её мама, с которой она встречалась каждый день в городе, говорила, что у них всё тоже спокойно, а Алиса даже подружилась с Луной и теперь частенько в свободное время зависают где-нибудь.

Марта была очень рада за них. Алисе очень не хватало подружки, особенно которая была бы старше её и смогла бы направить её подростковую энергию в нужное русло. Офицер Трупер также передавал, что пока всё спокойно, даже ночью.

Но Марта скучала, она не знала, чем себя занять, ведь она теперь даже не дома, она не работает уже три недели. С Бланком пусть она и встречается довольно часто, но ей всё равно почему-то не хватало общения с ним, может она просто привыкла видеть его последнее время рядом с собой. Но она понимала, что с её стороны это будет эгоистично, если она будет требовать больше внимания к себе.

Именно поэтому она так обрадовалась, когда, когда в один день у её порога оказался конверт с запиской вместе с обычной макулатурой. Быстренько пролистав журналы и не найдя ничего важного, девушка вернулась к конверту, на котором было написано от руки, явно подчерком Бланка «Марте Кабрере». Улыбка сама по себе возникла на её лице. Сходив на кухню за ножом, девушка вернулась в гостиную-столовую, где села за стол и аккуратно вскрыла конверт. Внутри лежал кусок бумаги размером с конверт, а по центру была написана лишь одна фраза: «Я зайду за тобой.»

«Хмм… И что это должно значить? И к чему?» — нахмурившись, девушка повернула листок, но с задней стороны не было ничего написано, — «Может он хочет обсудить что-то, а пока хочет оставить это сюрпризом?» — Марта покачала головой.

— Боже, детектив, ну вы и любите загадки… — вздохнув, девушка отложила письмо в сторону, — И когда он зайдёт — тоже не понятно, — закатив глаза девушка фыркнула и отправилась на кухню.

Слава богу она вспомнила вчера, что вроде как начинала писать книгу, вот можно и продолжить, а то написала когда-то что-то там давно, и забросила. Харлан явно не так писал свои истории. Иначе бы вряд ли достиг бы такой известности и признания.

Но написание книги отложилось снова на неопределённое время, так как ей позвонила сначала Мэг, с которой она разговаривала последний раз несколько дней назад. Они обсудили всё, что произошло за последнее время. Пусть Мэг и не была такой чуткой, какой раньше казалась Марте, но сейчас она также старалась её поддерживать, понимая, что эквадорке тоже нелегко приходится.

— Спасибо, Мэг. Я очень ценю твою поддержку, надеюсь, когда вернусь в поместье, ты сможешь приехать, — Марта посмотрела в потолок, так как лежала сейчас у себя на кровати, с ноутбуком на животе.

— Конечно, мама уже успокоилась и даже взяла себя в руки…

— Мэг, ты не представляешь, как я рада это слышать! Я так переживала. Всё равно, если вам вдруг что-то потребуется обращайтесь. И да, передавай от меня Луису жаркие объятия, — девушка улыбнулась, заслышав фырканье на другой стороне.

— Конечно, Марта, а ты от меня детективу, я так понимаю, что он всё еще работает на тебя… — хитро произнесла Тромби, зная, как Марта не любит такие разговоры.

— Он не работает на меня. То есть да, но мы скорее работаем вместе, — Марта смущённо опустила взгляд на окно, где уже успели наступить сумерки.

— Я верю тебе, Марта, — помолчав минуту она хмыкнула, — Он хорош?

— Да… То есть он шикарный детектив. Я же тебе уже рассказывала про марихуану? — Закрыв ноутбук и положив его рядом с собой на кровать, брюнетка села.

— Ага… Детектив. Это его работа. А помимо? — в голосе Мэг послышалась уже ирония на грани с издёвкой, так что Марта постаралась закончить разговор как можно быстрее, чтобы не поссориться с Тромби снова.

— Всё, Мэг. Думаю, хватит на сегодня, мне нужно продолжать работать.

— Ты работаешь? — в её голосе проступило изумление.

— Нуу, я пишу книгу… — Марта непроизвольно вжала голову в плечи, хотя Мэг даже не могла видеть её, но девушка непроизвольно чувствовала вину, за то, что не только получила всё от Харлана, но и теперь пишет, как бы вместо него, книгу. Хотя она сомневалась, что та получиться хоть на десятую долю также хорошо, как и его книги. Даже самые неудачные.

— Как дедушка… — без эмоционально ответила Мэг, а затем замолчала, — Ну что же, не буду тебя отвлекать. Пока, Марта.

— Пока, Мэг. Передавай привет ма… ме, — из трубки послышались гудки.

После этого ей ещё позвонила Линда, , что не оставило ей почти никакого времени на размышления над словами бывшей хорошей подруги. С женщиной в основном они говорили ни о чём и не сильно долго.  
К её удивлению, следующим был Уолт, с которым состоялся тяжёлый и напряжённый разговор о работе и издательстве, но Марта осилила и его.

— Сговорились ли они что ли? — удивившись такому наплыву Тромби в сегодняшний вечер, Марта отключила телефон и отложила его в сторону на тумбочку и отправилась на кухню, сделать себе любимый кофе, параллельно размышляя в шутку, кто из Тромби может позвонить ей следующим.

«Можно наверно занести этот день в календарь как Тромби-день.» — Марта улыбнулась, наливая в кружку с кофе молоко.

Звонок в дверь раздался, когда она успела сделать только несколько глотков, и когда она уже собиралась вернуться в спальню.

«Детектив?» — отставив кружку в сторону, она направилась в гостиную. Поправив торчащие волосы и голубой с белыми волнами свитер, который успел застрять в джинсах, вздохнув, девушка повернула замок.

Когда она открыла дверь, она лишь успела заметить тёмное разноцветное пятно, коричневого, чёрного и телесного цвета, прежде чем она почувствовала резкую боль в голове.

И наступила темнота.


	5. Глава 5: Игра на выживание

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это был сущий ад для меня и я безумна рада, что закончила с этой главой. Оказывается такое писать гораздо тяжелее чем кажется поэтому прошу, чтобы мне восстановить душевное спокойствие, напишите, как вам понравилась глава. 
> 
> Текст по середине это мой вольный перевод песни с английского на русский. 
> 
> Ссылку я скину на мужскую переделку песни, так как мне кажется, она чуть более атмосферной Ruelle - Game of Survival (Male Version): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M-WxF7FDKag Но в оригинале тоже очень красивая.

_Who's in the shadows?  
Who's ready to play?  
Are we the hunters?  
Or are we the prey?_

_There's no surrender  
And there's no escape  
Are we the hunters?  
Or are we the prey?_

_This is a wild game of survival  
This is a wild game of survival_

Ruelle — Game of Survival

Это было также, как когда-то зародилась вселенная. Сначала была темнота. Чёрная и бесконечная.

Потом пришёл взрыв. Всё разлетелось на разные кусочки в разные стороны галактики. С ужасным огромным звуком, заставляющим её голову буквально разрываться на части, так, что ей хотелось самой закричать, чтобы пропустить через себя и отпустить эту боль, эти муки наружу. Но она ничего не смогла сделать.

После этого начал волнами накатывать свет, становясь то ярче, то тускнее. Из-за чего глаза очень быстро начали болеть.

Она не знала, когда долго всё это длилось, как долго она приходила в себя. Ведь это почти невозможно сделать, не понимая, что вокруг вообще происходит.

«Что происходит?» — шептал тихий голос в голове.

«Не знаю…» — боязливо отвечала девушка, так как она и знать этого не желала, — «Может я сплю?» — Она попыталась сосредоточиться и представить какие-нибудь картинки, но… ничего. Только этот ужасный скрип и звон, и свет, который то пропадал, то появлялся, — «Странно всё это. Может я не сплю? Тогда что всё это остальное?» — не успела девушка предпринять что-либо, как пришла адская боль. Она хотела закричать, но не могла. Она не могла издать и звука. Зато это боль помогла прийти в себя и лучше сосредоточиться.

Вокруг начали проступать очертания предметов, но повернуть голову, чтобы получше всё рассмотреть, она так и не смогла. Голова как будто бы была зафиксирована в одном положении. Да и всё находилось в приглушённой темноте.

От резкого света в глаза Марта часто-часто заморгала и попыталась отвернуться и закрыть глаза, но ей не дали этого сделать. Кто-то несколько раз сильно ударил её по лицу, из-за чего звон в ушах только увеличился. Когда свет стал темнее, Марта, снова проморгавшись, открыла глаза. Спустя пару секунд она поняла, что свет исходил от ручного фонарика, который держал в руках человек, закутанный в какой-то бесформенный чёрный балахон, а лицо закрывала маска Дарта Вейдера.

«Очень смешно!» — хотела заметить девушка саркастично, но только сейчас обратила внимание на то, что во рту у неё находиться какая-та ткань, не дающая ей возможности издавать звуков. Так что она услышала лишь своё тихое мычание в тряпку.

— Вы наконец-то проснулись, мисс Кабрера, — голос человека явно был мужским и изменённым, потому что даже с огромной болью в голове она услышала электронный писк при звуках голоса, да и он сам был неимоверно низким, словно неживым.

Мужчина присел напротив неё на корточки и посмотрел на Марту уже снизу вверх, словно изучая, любуясь её реакцией на всё происходящее. Подняв свой фонарик, он снова посветил в её лицо, заставив зажмуриться. Издав непонятный из-за искажения звука толи смешок, толи хмык, мужчина встал и пройдя за её спиной подошёл к выключателю и включил один из четырёх, чтобы свет не был слишком ярким и освещал лишь конец маленькой залы. Не прикрученная Лампа висела на проводах и отбрасывала свет на обвалившуюся штукатурку со стен и металлический стол, стоящий у стены, на котором лежала какая-то гора бумаг. Окон нигде не наблюдалось.

Марта попыталась опустить голову, чтобы посмотреть, почему она не может двигаться, но её шея оказалась к чему-то плотно привязана, слава богам, похоже тоже тряпкой.

— Куда вы так торопитесь, мисс Кабрера? — неожиданно прошептал мужчина у самого её уха, заставив девушку вздрогнуть, так как она не слышала, как он подошёл к ней сзади, — Не торопитесь, у нас с вами ещё много времени, которое мы проведём вместе… Ну я немного скрашу ваше пребывание здесь. — девушка почувствовала, что сначала она смогла поворачивать головой, а затем и спокойно дышать через рот.

Марта попыталась что-то сказать, но голос пока всё ещё не вернулся к ней, и она закашлялась, наклоняя голову вперёд. Откашлявшись, она осмотрела себя и увидела, что привязана к железному стулу верёвками по рукам и ногам. И её чуть не вырвало, когда она увидела воткнутый карманный нож с деревянной выграненной ручкой у себя в левой руке.  
Удивительно отстранённо для себя, когда прошёл первый порыв избавиться от остатков еды в желудке, Марта осмотрела себя.

Порванная в некоторых местах и грязная одежда, словно её тащили по полу. Ноги привязаны к ножкам стула, а руки к подлокотникам. У свитера был задран левый рукав, и из левой кисти торчит нож. Из пореза обильным потоком вытекает кровь ей на колени и сбоку от неё. Она поняла, что за боль её разбудила, но также Марта не понимала своей такой спокойной реакции. «Может он снова мне что-то подсыпал… Но когда…» — Девушка сама не заметила, как погрузилась в безмятежное беспамятство. Стресс и паника нашли в этот раз другой выход. Она снова погрузилась в бесконечную темноту вселенной.  
Лишь словно тихая колыбельная где-то далеко-далеко зазвучали тихие мелодичные слова:

_Кто там в теня-ях  
Готов поигра-ать?  
Кто здесь добыча?  
Кого же спаса-ать?_

_Спасенья нету  
Тебе не сбежа-ать  
Кто здесь добыча?  
Кого же спаса-ать?_

_Кого же спаса-ать?_

***

— Не думал, что вы окажетесь такой неженкой, мисс Кабрера, — произнёс всё тот же тихий насмешливый голос откуда-то сбоку. Брюнетка открыла глаза и медленно повернула голову в сторону, откуда, как ей показалось, исходил звук. Свет всё также горел приглушённо и из-за этого тёмная фигура мужчины у стены была едва различима, — Мне говорили, что вы довольно умны… Знаете ли вы, где мы, мисс Кабрера? — мужчина встал со своего стула и сделал пару шагов к ней.

Марта сглотнула и закрыла глаза. Она так надеялась, что всё ей приснилось, но болевшая голова и острая боль в руке, которая выглядела очень бледной с огромной раной около запястья, откуда до сих пор капала на пол кровь, доказывали, что нет — это реальность. «Значит это правда…» — Марта тяжело выдохнула и закашлялась. Ей снова стало дурно, но мужчина тут же взял с пола одно из нескольких маленьких вёдер, стоящих рядом, и выплеснул на неё, как оказалось, ледяную воду.

— Что за… — она выплюнула, попавшую в рот воду, и тяжело задышала. Вода на удивление, очень хорошо помогла.

— Так лучше? — участливо поинтересовался похититель, стоя рядом.

— Да, — Марта откинула голову назад и тяжело задышала, стараясь отключиться от сильной головной боли и боли в руке, — Меня похитили, — полу утвердительно-полувопросительно произнесла она, глядя на потрескавшийся потолок.

«Боже, как там мама?! И Алиса? Лишь бы их не тронули. И сколько уже я здесь? Заметили ли они мою пропажу? Кто-нибудь рассказал им? Мама пусть никогда не приезжала туда, где я снимала студию, но знала, где живу… Бланк! Боже мой! Лишь бы мама его не убила, он ведь обещал ей меня защищать. Но ведь он не обязан, я надеюсь она простит его… Но… Почему меня вообще не заботит, что меня похитили, могут убить. Что со мной не так?! Почему? Я ведь боюсь за других. Боюсь, что им причинять боль…» — Марта закрыла глаза и печально улыбнулась, — «Может себя так чувствуют все, когда понимают, что находятся в безвыходном положении? Ну, а что?! Я ведь ничего наверно не смогу изменить…»

— Да. Знаете почему? — Марта, вырвалась из своих размышлений и посмотрела в то место, где у человека под маской должны были находиться глаза.

— Наследство?

— Мне плевать на ваше издательство и дом, — презрительно произнёс мужчина, обходя медленно девушку по кругу, а затем резко присел справа от неё и злобным шёпотом произнёс, — мне нужны лишь ваши средства.

«Как мы с детективом и считали… И что теперь? Умру из-за наследства. Лучше бы я и вправду отдала всё Тромби, семья бы тогда не пострадала. Надо будет подумать об этом с мамой, если мне удаться ещё её увидеть…» — по щеке медленно скатилась одинокая слезинка, а из горла вырвался тяжёлый вздох.

— Ну что вы, мисс Кабрера — рука в перчатке коснулась её лица и собрала слезинку. Это действие заставило её тело содрогнуться в отвращении. Марта не переносила такой телесный контакт с людьми, которых она не считала своими близкими, — Не плачьте, может нам удастся урегулировать данный вопрос достаточно быстро и… безболезненно, — он резко встал и отошёл к столу, встав к ней спиной.

— И как вы со… — девушка закашлялась, злобно смотря на спину в балахоне, — Как вы собираетесь это осуществить? — человек развернулся и она увидела маленькую стопку бумаг у него в руках, что выделялись резким ярким бежевым светом на фоне всего чёрного, — ведь я подтвердила мне всё завещанное, — более тихо закончила она, внимательно следя за человеком перед ней.

— О, не волнуйтесь, с хорошими адвокатами, которые у меня имеются, возможно всё, — эта фраза жутко напомнила ей о чём-то, что не сразу всплыло в её голове.

— Рэнсом? — с ужасом и недоверием в голосе произнесла Марта, пытаясь одновременно вглядеться в фигуру и отпрянуть на стуле как можно дальше.

«Ведь… Это… Это невозможно! Рэнсом в тюрьме. Детектив Эллиот рассказал Бланку, а Бланк мне, но тот бы не стал мне врать. Ведь он сам… Предложил мне переехать…» — Марта с ужасом вдруг подумала, что всё это может быть подстроено, что все они её обыграли. Тогда стало бы понятно, почему Бланк никого не мог найти ночью, потому что он никого и не искал… — «Нет! Это невозможно! Они бы так никогда не поступили!» — Марте знала, что в этом она была совершенно права. — «Но тогда как?! Ведь это точно он. Голос может и изменён, но он так обычно говорил… Да и… Точно!» — девушка вспомнила их последний разговор, после заседания:

«Не думай, что ты выиграла… И он не сможет тебя вечно защищать. Когда ты не будешь этого ожидать, я приду за тобой.»

«Ведь Бланк и не смог. Да и та записка… Точно! Как я могла быть слепа?! Детектив же её всегда подписывал, а там подписи не было. А почерк подделать не так тяжело. И письмо означало не «Я зайду за тобой», а «Я приду за тобой»! Как я могла не заметить столь очевидное… Но теперь это вряд ли имеет хоть какое-то значение.»

Её размышления прервал злобный смех мужчины перед ней. Он отложил бумаги на стол и наклонился в её сторону, скрестив руки на груди:

— Догадалась-таки…

— Тебя тяжело не узнать, подлец! — мужчина снова расхохотался.

— Подлец! Ха-ха-ха! Боже, кто в такой момент и в таком месте ругается такими детскими словами, — но он быстро взял себя в руки и продолжил уже гораздо более серьёзным тоном, — Тебе нужно подписать вот эти документы, — он указал рукой на папку, справа от себя.

— Или? — спокойно произнесла девушка, решив, что не будет показывать ему никаких своих эмоций. Будь то ненависть, злость или страх. Этот кусок навоза даже этого не заслуживает.

— Или, мисс Кабрера, вам будет же хуже. Вместо быстрой и спокойной смерти вас ожидает долгая и мучительная, — он взял со стола всё тот же окровавленный карманный нож и повертел его в руках. Марта вздрогнула, но прямо посмотрела на мужчину.

— Я не буду подписывать.

— Ах, забыл добавить, спасибо, что напомнили. Если подпишете ваша семья не пострадает. Я даже может быть и вашего детектива не трону. Но с ним ничего обещать не могу, он мне ужасно действовал на нервы…

«Только посмей тронуть их, ублюдок!» — Но Марта понимала, что всё равно не сдаться, ведь её семья, в отличие от неё, находилась под неустанным присмотром офицера полиции. «Может мне и надо было принять предложение Бланка, но сейчас это уже не играет никакой роли…»

— Я не буду подписывать, — твёрдо повторила девушка, чуть ли не с вызовом глядя на похитителя, стараясь держать лицо невозмутимым.

— Упрямитесь? — хмыкнул мужчина и пошёл к ней, ставя второй стул рядом, — Что же, ваше право, — он задрал рукав на её правой руке и сначала провёл ножиком по её руке едва касаясь, но по её телу тут же побежали мурашки от прикосновения холодного метала к открытой коже и от понимания, что произойдёт дальше, — Хотите что-нибудь сказать, прежде, чем я начну?

Чтобы не разразиться руганью, чего она себе никогда не позволяла, девушка глубоко вздохнула воздух и посмотрела на потолок. Он не собиралась смотреть за тем, как…

Резкое покалывание в руке заставило девушку на секунду опустить взгляд на руку, где появился длинный лёгкий порез. Не дождавшись от неё ответа, мужчина выбрал точку по центру и вогнал нож в её руку где-то на сантиметр.

Это была адская боль. Марта и не представляла, что это будет так. Что когда находишься полностью в сознании, боль ощущается в сотни раз острее, чем в полусонном. Она тяжело и громко задышала, пытаясь не закричать от боли как можно дольше, чтобы не дать этому козлу хоть какой-то повод для удовлетворения.

— Хм? Всё ещё молчим? Хорошо… — он вогнал нож до кости, — Нет?

— Катись к чёрту! — говорить было неимоверно тяжело, хотелось вырваться и убежать как можно дальше. Хотелось кричать и плакать. Хотелось взять этот нож и воткнуть ему в горло, чтобы наверняка! Закрыв глаза Марта, задышала громко и прерывисто.

— А знаешь, что, у меня идея! — оставив нож торчать из руки, мужчина направился к столу, откуда взял до этого незаметные для глаз девушки два небольших пластмассовых контейнера, — Удивительно, где оказывается можно применить такие простые вещи… — мужчина хмыкнул и подставил их под руки девушки, а затем показал ей маленькую стеклянную баночку, также взятую со стола, — собираюсь сделать приятный подарок для вашего дорогого детектива. Уверен он будет рад, что я ему подарю…

— Не смей! — Марта внутренне похолодела, представив себе, что будет происходить дальше, и как на это может отреагировать Бенуа Бланк. Боже, как она хотела бы помешать ему это сделать, но её руки, ноги и туловище было намертво привязаны к стулу, так что она могла лишь шевелить стопами или пальцами рук, и то последние и так слушались плохо из-за боли и небольшой потери крови. Марта боялась представить, что случиться, если Рэнсом захочет наполнить банку целиком. А в ней, наверное, около 500 миллилитров.

— Не буду, — спокойно ответил мужчину и поднял руки с банкой, — если ты подпишешь бумаги, — Марта тяжело вздохнула, но промолчала, она старалась по возможности отключиться от боли в руках, стараясь не думать, что сейчас будет только хуже, — Вы сами решили мисс Кабрера…

***

Когда Марта проснулась на следующий день, то просто желала, мечтала снова заснуть и желательно пока её кто-нибудь не найдёт и не спасёт, но она понимала, что вероятность этого события с каждым часом приближается к нулю.  
Во рту была неимоверная сухость и ужасно хотелось пить, но вода была где-то далеко. Ужасно болела и кружилась голова и безумно хотелось заснуть снова.  
Она потеряла уже больше полулитра крови, не считая то, что было до наполнения полной банки. Мужчина просто исполосовал её руки неглубокими порезами, чтобы руки не перестали работать, ведь они нужны были ей для подписания документов. Сейчас, когда опустила на них взгляд, они были даже перемотаны какими-то тряпками, явно чтобы могли зажить и он мог продолжить пытать.

Марта огляделась вокруг и поняла, что пока находиться здесь одна и в полной темноте, так как ничего не горело. Ей стало страшно. Легко не бояться, когда ты понимаешь, как и почему тебе угрожает опасность, гораздо труднее, когда ты ничего не видишь. Когда ты не знаешь, чего ожидать.

«Наверное поэтому столько людей бояться темноты.» — Марта попыталась занять свой мозг чем-то, чтобы не начать паниковать. Страх это не лучший помощник в этой ситуации, но мысли упорно не хотели никуда уходить, — «А вдруг он сейчас ушёл к маме с Алисой?.. Нет! Не думай об этом, Марта! Ты сильная! Ты справишься! И они тоже!» — она безжизненно и устало обвела взглядом вокруг, насколько ей позволяли силы. Ей так хотелось заплакать от страха и одиночества, от жалости к себе, от беспомощности и немощности. Ну что она могла ещё сделать?! Ничего… «Где вы, мистер Бланк? Где вы, когда обещали быть всегда рядом? Обещали защитить. Обещали, что всё будет хорошо?! Где вы, когда вы нужны?» — Но конечно же никто сегодня так к ней и не пришёл, даже её похититель.

***

Марта не помнила, что ей снилось в ту ночь, но это было что-то на удивление тёплое и прекрасное. Она не помнила, о чём был этот сон. Кто в нём присутствовал. Но после того, как она проснулась, она почувствовала неимоверную силу, энергию, наконец уверенность, что всё будет хорошо.

— Любите поспать, мисс Кабрера, — свет снова горел, мужчина во всё том же балахоне и маске злодея стоял у стола спиной к ней и что-то делал. Он повернулся к ней, — Простите, но думаю, что у вас не будет данной возможности в ближайшие дни.

Марта понимала, что сбежать возможности пока так и не появилось, поэтому в её голове возникла идея, как одновременно подгадить этому уроду и продлить себе возможность на выживания.

— М…можно во…ды? — хриплым и низким голосом попросила она у мужчины, который на удивление тут же наполнил из маленькой бутылки со стола стакан и поднёс его к её губам. Девушка старалась пить маленькими глотками, но по возможности много, — можно… ещё?

— Последний, — сухо произнёс он, подавая ей второй. Допив и отдышавшись, девушка подняла на него глаза.

— Я подпишу бумаги.

— Мисс Кабрера, вы меня сегодня поражаете, — радостно произнёс мужчина, затем разложил документы на столе и подошёл к девушке. Взяв стул за две передние ножки, он с огромным скрежетом подтащил её к столу. И выдал шариковую чёрную ручку. Перед ней лежало листов пять различных документов, которые ей надо подписать. Она внимательно посмотрела на строчку с именем адвоката, чтобы запомнить и потом рассказать Бланку, чтобы потом найти его.

— А писать то я как буду? — глухо спросила девушка.

— Учти, развяжу только правую, — когда он её освободил девушка попробовала поднять её, но руку тут же пронзила острая боль, из-за которой она чуть было не закричала и не вернула руку в обратное положение. Она положила ладонь поверх ручки и больше ничего не успела сделать, как её вырвало остатками того, что она ела пару дней назад и водой, которую недавно пила.

— Ах ты стерва! — Закричал мужчина и выхватил документы со стола протирая их своим балахоном, но те оказались уже безнадёжно испорченными. Марта с победной усмешкой смотрела на метания мужчины, но улыбка тут же исчезла, когда разгневанный и с пылающим взглядом мужчина направился к ней. Она не успела ничего сказать, как почувствовала удар и снова погрузилась в спасительную темноту.

***

В следующий раз, когда Марта проснулась она с удивлением обнаружила, что лежит на чём-то лицом вниз, ей ещё холоднее, чем прежде, и свитер на ней отсутствует. Спустя минуту девушка поняла, что лежит на том же самом столе, на котором испортила Рэнсому документы о переводе средств. Марта попробовала пошевелиться, но ничего не получилось. Её руки, ноги, талия и шея были крепко привязаны к столу. Так что её голова была повёрнута к той стене, где она впервые увидела мужчину. Стул тот пустовала, но свет в комнате горел. Значит он был где-то здесь, но не в её поле зрения.

— Боюсь вы стали спать как-то слишком часто, мисс Кабрера, это непозволительно, когда рядом находятся люди, жаждущие вашего внимания.

— Эти… хкм… люди не заслуживают ничего, кроме смерти, — с трудом произнесла девушка, так как горло было очень туго перевязанной, а голова как будто бы должна была взорваться от боли.

— Вы меня поражаете, — снова спокойным голосом произнёс похититель, — Нет, чтобы подписать и умереть спокойно, — он склонился над ней с другой стороны и прошептал прямо в ухо громким шёпотом, — Вам надо погеройствовать, надеетесь, что ваш рыцарь сорвётся с места и спасёт свою принцессу! — Он язвительно усмехнулся и коснулся пальцами её оголённой спины и провёл ими по бокам от позвоночника, — Что ж, ждите. Только как бы он не нашёл ваш охлаждённый труп.

Марта молча лежала и смотрела на стену, стараясь не содрогаться от этих омерзительных слов и прикосновений.

— А знаете, мисс Кабрера, вы и ваш героизм никому не нужны, так что давайте вы лучше сделаете, как я вам говорю, иначе… — он обвёл кончиком ножа её лопатки, — Я думаю, не надо говорить, что случиться.

Марта лежала и думала. Она понимала, что Рэнсом стараться заставить её сдаться. Она сама желает этого больше всего, но она не может подвести всех дорогих ей людей. Пока есть возможность она будет сопротивляться.

— Ну хорошо, — мужчина вздохнул. Затем сначала специально показал девушки те два контейнера, которые снова поставил по бокам и новую чистую баночку, — Думаю, детектив не откажется от второй части подарка. Как считаете? — А дальше наступил ад, очередной ад, из которого не было спасения, кроме как снова потерять сознание.

***

Тишина. Как же иногда бывает прекрасна тишина. Так тихо и спокойно. Никаких криков, звона, скрипа. Просто рай, когда ты проходишь прямиком через все круги ада, в попытках защитить то единственное, что у тебя имеется. У неё имелось не так уж и много. Её семья. Мама, Алиса, которых она обязана была защитить. Наследие её друга. Детектив, который стал за короткое время одним из близких для неё людей…  
Но что она могла сейчас сделать? Марта не знала. Она просто лежала в тишине и дышала. Глубоко и размеренно, осознавая каждый вдох и выдох. Она не знала почему, но ей это помогало расслабиться, забыть. «А что забыть?» — она не помнила. Зато ей было хорошо. Спокойно.

Вдруг её размеренную тишину прервал лёгкий и тихий писк. Девушка поморщилась, так как этот писк показался ей неимоверно громким. Она сначала приоткрыла глаза и её ослепила яркая белизна потолка, из-за этого она тут же закрыла глаза. «Что за?.. Где я?» — Марта снова медленно открыла глаза, часто-часто моргая.  
Девушка опустила глаза и увидела, что у неё на лице прикреплена какая-та пластмассовая вещь с трубкой, очень похожая на дыхательную маску. Она попыталась приподняться и осмотреться, но она смогла лишь увидеть, что вся она закутана в какое-то тёплое, явно пуховое, белое одеяло. Её руки, забинтованные от кистей и до плеч, лежали поверх, а к пальцам были прикреплены какие-то приборы. Провода от маски и рук тянулись к тумбе слева от неё, где был также прикреплён монитор и где рядом лежали полотенца и стояла бутылка воды.  
Слева от неё из окна светило яркое солнце и отбрасывало на неё, сквозь светлую розовато-сиреневую тюль, тёплые лучи.

Не выдержав такой яркости и белизны, после долгого пребывания в темноте, девушка снова, но уже со спокойствием, закрыла глаза. «Я в больнице…» — она выдохнула с облегчением и даже сама не заметила, как из глаз потекли слёзы облегчения. «Всё закончилось…» Она улыбнулась, словно маленькая девочка, получившая на свой день рождения именно ту вещь, о которой мечтала весь год. «Но как?! Хотя не важно. Главное, я в безопасности. Безопасности…» — Марта снова погрузилась в приветствующие её как старого друга объятия Морфея.

***

Эквадорка уже потеряла счёт, сколько раз за последние дни засыпала и просыпалась, но это не играло ровным счётом никакой роли, когда она поняла, что всё также находиться в больнице, и ей ничего больше не угрожает. Она тихо счастливо засмеялась, хотя этот смех больше походил на непонятный хрип какого-нибудь умирающего животного. Это сравнение заставило девушку засмеяться ещё сильнее, так, что она закашлялась и попыталась сесть на кровати, чтобы спокойно откашляться, но едва она попробовала это сделать, как всё тело пронзила неимоверная боль, она с громким стоном опустилась обратно на подушку.

Вдруг она почувствовала, что кто-то подошёл к ней справа и чьи-то руки аккуратно сняли маску. Ей также помогли придержать голову, пока она отпивала воду из поданного стакана воды.

— Спасибо, — хрипло произнесла она и подняла взгляд. Рядом с ней с обеспокоенным взглядом стоял Бланк, который до этого сидел в кресле для посетителей, и который приехал только минут двадцать назад, час спустя, после того как узнал, что девушка наконец-то пришла в сознание, — Детектив? — она слабо, но счастливо улыбнулась, увидев, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Здравствуй, Марта.

«Мне так жаль…» — Марта не могла не заметить, как скованно он себя вёл. Она просто могла видеть, что мужчина чувствовал себя ужасно виноватым и винил себя, в том, что не смог её защитить. Она понимала, что он не виноват, и даже тогда, в подвале, это был момент её личной слабости. Она сама понимала, что детектив даже не обязан был её спасать, но спас же… И она была безумно ему за это признательна.

— Как я здесь… оказалась? — Марта прокашлялась, стараясь говорить прежним голосом, но он оставался всё таким же хриплым.

— Мы нашли, где тебя держали, Марта, — он поднял руку, когда увидел, как она открыла рот, чтобы что-нибудь спросить, — Я пообещал твоему лечащему врачу, что ничего не буду тебе рассказывать сегодня, чтобы ты могла немного прийти в себя и поправиться. Прошу, пойми нас. Обещаю, что потом всё расскажу в подробностях, — слабо улыбнувшись мужчина стёр дорожки слёз с её лица, из-за чего её передёрнуло, так как этот жест ей напомнил поведения похитителя.

— Прости, — мужчина тут же спрятал руки в карманы, не зная, что он может сделать, чтобы заставить её почувствовать себя лучше.

— Нет. Ничего. Просто неприятные воспоминания… — Марта повернула голову к окну, почему-то чувствуя себя ещё хуже, чем когда Бланк коснулся её лица. «Почему? Почему всё так тяжело?»

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — девушка медленно повернула голову на подушке и увидела, что мужчина пододвинул кресло и сел рядом с ней, стуча пальцами по подлокотнику кресла.

— Всё жутко болит, — честно ответила девушка, но заметив, как вздрогнул от тяжести вины мужчина, быстро добавила, — но думаю, это не так важно, как-то, что я чувствую, что наконец в безопасности… А как мама с Алисой? — она решила переменить тему.

— С ними всё в порядке, — Бланк наконец-то расслабился и позволил спокойной улыбке появиться на его лице, — Они должны подъехать с минуту на минуту. Я отправил Ливии сообщение, как только увидел, что вы снова проснулись, — Марта улыбнулась этой новости.

— Вы, я уже вижу, с ней по имени общаетесь. Удивительно, мама обычно это редко приветствует, — девушка бросила взгляд на детектива, который задумчиво на неё смотрел, — Что же такого произошло, пока я отсутствовала? Я оказывается самое интересное пропустила…

— Знаете, Марта, — прервал её тихий голос детектива, который смотрел прямо на неё, — Вот смотрю на вас, и не могу узнать. Обычно люди после пыток ломаются плачут, молчат, не хотят жить, но вы… — Марта задумалась.

А ведь и правда, раньше она хотела свернуться под одеялом или же сесть у камина и выплакаться. Что же тогда сейчас?

— Скорее всего успокоительное мне вкололи в большой дозе, так как опасались именно этого. Поэтому не волнуйтесь, будут вам и паника, и слёзы в моём исполнении…

— Нет, вы стали сильнее, — мужчина опустил голову на руку.

— Думаете? — мужчина кивнул, — Я не знаю. Я сейчас, к сожалению, ни в чём не уверенна, — тут за дверью послышались торопливые шаги нескольких человек и детектив встал с кресла. Подойдя к ней и легонько коснувшись подушечками пальцев её руки, произнёс:

— Выздоравливайте, дорогая, я обязательно навещу вас в ближайшие дни. До свидания.

— До встречи, — она также аккуратно коснулась пальцами его ладони, насколько у неё получилось приподнять и повернуть ладонь, и улыбнулась.

Столкнувшись и перебросившись парой фраз со статным мужчиной с короткой седой бородой и мамой Марты, поприветствовав Алису, Бланк покинул палату и быстро зашагал по коридору, давая время семье спокойно переговорить друг с другом.

— Марта! Солнце! — После того, как доктор Воллин ушёл после короткой проверки состояния девушки, Ливия Кабрера села, на оставленное детективом у койки, кресло и внимательно, с любовью и заботой осмотрела дочь. Алиса встала сзади от мамы, положив руки на спинку кресла.

— Привет, Марта.

— Привет, безумно счастлива видеть, что с вами всё в порядке, — девушка улыбнулась и хотела протянуть маме руку, но поняла, что лимит движений на сегодня уже исчерпала.

— Нет-нет. Не двигайся. Боже, те не представляешь в каком ужасе и панике я была, когда Бенуа рассказал, что ты пропала, — женщина сжала подол своей юбки, а Алиса положила той руку на плечо, успокаивая.

— Так и сказал? — девушка улыбнулась, пусть ситуация явно не располагала тогда к веселью, — Удивлена, что ты его пощадила и оставила в живых.

— Боже, что с тобой? Куда делась моя тихая и милая сестра? Откуда этот кровожадный монстр? — Алиса рассмеялась, но после взгляда мамы засмеялась потише, скрывая это за кашлем в кулак.

— Не знаю, — эквадорка улыбнулась, — детектив тоже удивился.

— Да ты что? — Алиса сделала страшное лицо, — подожди, а это случайно не он пробудил нашу спящую красавицу поцелуем ото сна? — она хитро прищурилась.

— Аллисия! — одновременно и с одинаковой интонацией произнесла Марта с мамой, возмущённо глядя на балаболку.

— Ты должна быть благодарна мистеру Бланку, что он помог найти твою сестру, а не издеваться над ним и своей сестрой! — миссис Кабрера строго посмотрела на свою младшую дочь, которая из-за возможной потери сестры стала просто неуправляемой.

— Прости мама, — зато теперь хотя бы снова начала слушать, что ей говорят окружающие.

— Давайте не будем об этом, — Марта с любовью смотрела за этой семейной перепалкой. Боже, как она была счастлива снова их всех видеть, — Лучше расскажите что-нибудь интересное…

Алиса поняла, что ей был дан зелёный свет. Миссис Кабрера лишь молча сидела и смотрела на свою дочь, аккуратно поглаживая её по ладони, что помогало ей поверить, что она взаправду здесь. Марта не сразу, но успокоилась, понимая, что прикосновения матери уж точно не принесут ей той боли, которую он мечтала больше никогда не узнать снова.

Брюнетка, с удивлением для себя, с удовольствием слушала рассказы сестры об учёбе, о Луне, об офицере Трупере, о Бланке, который тоже у них раза два появился. Алису было не сдержать, но Марту это не напрягало. Это дарило ей спокойствие, что отныне всё будет хорошо.

Под тихий, но эмоциональный рассказ сестры Марта уснула и снилось ей море. Лазурное море, где на дне были выложены белые плоские камни, придающие интенсивность цвету. Сама девушка сидела на берегу и слушала звуки волн, ударяющихся о берег. Лёгкий ветерок заставил её передёрнуть плечами, но чьи-то руки тут же накинули ей лёгких платок на плечи. И ей стало тепло. Ей стало хорошо.


	6. Глава 6: Мучительное озарение

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сердечно извиняюсь, что так затянула с сегодняшней главой, было немного странно и тяжело её писать, сверяться всё время с таймлайном, но вроде бы справилась.
> 
> Лично по моему мнению получилось как-то сухо, но не знаю, может мне только кажется. 
> 
> Надеюсь узнать ваше мнение в комментариях)
> 
> Сегодня две песни))) Одна для главы: Poets of The Fall — Carnival of Rust https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKk1u5RMTn4  
> Другая так, для настроения: Комбинация - American Boy

_It's all a game  
Avoiding failure  
When true colors will bleed  
All in the name  
Of misbehavior  
And the things we don't need_

_I lust for after no disaster can touch  
Touch us anymore  
And more than ever, we hope to never fall  
Where enough is not the same it was before _

Poets of The Fall — Carnival of Rust

Бенуа Бланк ни на что не жаловался, наверное, уже последние пару лет. Единственное, что он себе позволял, это жаловаться самому себе на свои же промахи и недостатки, которых с годами становилось только больше и больше. На столько больше, что он подумывал через годик-два уйти в отставку. Заработанных денег точно бы хватило на спокойную жизнь и в городе и загородом.

У него была мечта — прожить старость в их старом семейном поместье во Франции, но там недавно обосновалась его троюродная кузина его двоюродной тётки со стороны матери со своей семьёй. И пусть чисто юридически у него на поместье прав было больше, он не воспрепятствовал этому. Он что — не найдёт где пожить? Поэтому он приобрёл себе пару лет назад уютный двухэтажный домик на берегу океана рядом с маленьким уютным городком Кайл-оф-Лохалш. Население очень маленькое, но всё необходимое для жизни есть.

Бенуа любил дождь, любил прохладу. И море. Он с детства любил выходить вечерами и просто ходить по пляжу, размышляя сразу обо всё на свете. Это помогало расслабиться. Забыть о проблемах. Вздохнуть чистый морской воздух и посмотреть на дело новый, не помутнённым другими проблемами, взором. Это всегда помогало.

— Давно я там не был, — сев в своей съёмной квартире у себя на балконе в кресло, мужчина достал сигару. Прикурив её, он положил руку на полированный столик и, выпустив облако бело-серого дыма, посмотрел на такого же цвета облака, — может съездить здесь на море? Хотя всё равно уже всё холодно, но походить можно… Как только закончу это дело, надо будет взять перерыв. А дело… Я знаю, разгадка близка, она на поверхности… Но чего-то не хватает… — ещё одно облачко дыма присоединилось к своим собратьям в воздухе, — ведь вроде бы всё очевидно, но почему-то ничего не складывается. У него и у неё чистое алиби… Хотя… — Бланк наклонился на стуле вперёд, сосредоточенно смотря на перила перед собой; но взор был устремлён сквозь них, вдаль, — Может рассказать ей, и спросить о её мнении? Похоже я старею. Перестал замечать очевидное. А ведь, казалось, ещё вчера мог запросто решать труднейшие дела. Но после дела с Тромби, всё пошло наперекосяк.

Размышления мужчины прервала трель мобильного телефона, оставленного на тумбочке в гостиной. Сходив за телефоном, детектив вернулся на балкон. Прохлада вечера освежала и помогала лучше собирать и анализировать мысли.

— Бенуа Бланк слушает. Здравствуй, Фредди, как дела? — голос в телефоне фыркнул. Собеседник явно ещё закатил глаза.

— Бенни, ты, как всегда, — по интонации было понятно, что собеседник улыбается, — К сожалению, пока ничего нового. Майкл всё также присматривает за семьёй мисс Кабреры, и пока ничего не происходило. Никакого шума и звуков шагов, никакого грохота или остановившихся часов.

— Как я и предполагал, но пусть офицер Трупер всё же останется пока с ними.

— Хорошо, Бенни, передам, — Бланк услышал, как с другой стороны, щелкнула шариковая ручка, и как мужчина застрочил что-то на бумаге, — Как и обещал, всё что мог выяснил, тебе куда данные перекинуть?

— Давай как-нибудь при встрече, я должен буду всё равно заскочить к вам на днях.

— Хорошо, договорились. Ты только предупреди. Меня может на месте и не быть.

— Не поверю, чтобы детектив Эллиот хоть раз отсутствовал на месте в рабочий день, — Бланк улыбнулся. Разговор со старым другом хорошо поднимал настроение.

— И то верно, — в трубке раздался вздох, — Ну ладно, у меня ещё гора дел, помимо твоих. Но ты знаешь, что я всегда готов помочь. В общем, как и весь полицейский участок, — они вдвоём одновременно тихо засмеялись.

— Спасибо, конечно, друг, но вряд ли нам это пока пригодиться. В любом случае, удачи тебе в делах.

— И тебе, Бенни. — Отключив связь и положив телефон рядом, мужчина снова сел в кресло. Весь разговор он простоял, вертя в руках сигару. У него почему-то выработалась привычка, по возможности разговаривать по телефону стоя. Наверное, потому что он мог расхаживать по комнате, что помогало избавиться от лишней энергии, отвлечься и сосредоточиться на собеседнике. Это всё-таки лучше, чем всё время во время разговора рассматривать свои руки или расковыривать дырки в поверхностях под рукой. Боже, сколько он всего испортил в свои двадцатые-тридцатые годы.

Бланк молча докурил сигару и, когда за окном потемнело, а на небе сквозь облака ярко засветила луна, мужчина вернулся обратно в квартиру, не забыв захватить телефон. Всё-таки было довольно прохладно. И если бы он дольше простоял на улице, то наверняка скоро бы слёг с простудой. А это ему сейчас было меньше всего нужно.

— Точно, — детектив чуть не хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу, но вместо это просто растрепал рукой волосы, — лучше просто узнаю сейчас. Надеюсь, не слишком поздно, — виновато поглядев на часы, которые показывали двадцать три минуты одиннадцатого.

Вернувшись с кухни, после быстрой помывки кружки чая, Бенуа сел у себя на кровати и достал телефон, почему-то не решаясь позвонить. На задворках его сознания маячило какое-то чувство, предупреждающее о чём-то… Приближающемся. Плохом. Но мужчина, постаравшись откинуть все эти предзнаменования и шестые чувства подальше, так как они по большей части мешали расследованию, сбивая его с толку, набрал телефон Марты. В телефоне были слышны одни гудки. Он подождал ещё пять минут, прежде чем снова позвонить, но никто снова не ответил.

— Скорее всего уже спит. Конечно, и я гений. Не нашёл лучшего времени для звонка, — отложив телефон в сторону на кровати уперевшись локтями о колени, мужчина опустил подбородок на сцепленные руки, — И снова пончик. Вроде бы всё ясно, но он не может быть в двух местах одновременно. Как?! Не понимаю. С Фредериком что ли посоветоваться. Ладно, подумаю завтра на свежую голову, да и с Мартой встречусь, может она всё-таки поможет, — встав с постели Бенуа отправился в ванную комнату. Расследование расследованием, но освежающий душ перед сном по расписанию.

Лёжа уже в кровати после того, как выключил свет и поставил телефон на зарядку, мужчина сонно пробормотал вслух:

— Хм, и всё-таки… — Он зевнул, повернувшись на правый бок, — Бублик или пончик?

***

Быстренько перекусив тостами с кофе на завтрак, и переодевшись в тёмно-синий костюм, серую рубашку и синий галстук с изображением жёлтых ирисов, Бенуа Бланк готов был встречать новый день.

Всё ещё сидя на кухне, но уже допивая вторую кружку, так как он видимо поспешил с первой, и та не возымела никакого должного эффекта, Бланк набрал номер Марты. К счастью, он точно знал, что в десятом часу она уже не спала. По крайне мере, последние пару недель.

«Бедная девушка…» — грустно подумал мужчина, ожидая, когда она наконец возьмёт трубки и он сможет договориться о встречи.

Но она не брала. И снова не брала. И снова.

Это заставила его вчерашние чувства снова проявиться и беспокойно замаячить у него в голове.

«Что-то не так.» — Он чувствовал это. Он знал это. Ведь обычно, если что, отвечал автоответчик. Но прошло уже полчаса. И автоответчика не было. Либо у неё сел телефон, и она забыла его поставить на зарядку, либо…

Бенуа не хотел знать продолжение, но беспокойство всё же взяло своё, и мужчина оправился к ней, по пути быстро набрав номер Эллиота и обрисовав ситуацию во вкратце. Тот попросил его не переживать понапрасну, а предложил лучше сначала всё проверить. Детектив угрюмо ответил мужчине, но согласился с его позицией, и попросил его в любом случае быть готовым. Только для чего? Не знал никто.

Приехав к ней на квартиру и дождавшись лифта, Бланк поднялся на шестой этаж. Подойдя к её двери, мужчина постучал. Ответа не последовало. Он постучал снова. Безрезультатно. Мужчина, неосознанно зачем-то подёргал ручку, и к его величайшему изумлению дверь спокойно открылась.

«Что-то не так.» — Снова застучало у него в голове. Мужчина медленно вошёл, оставив ботинки за порогом квартиры.

— Марта, вы здесь? — громко спросил он. Вдруг она была в душе или всё-таки спала, а дверь забыла закрыть. Но он не слышал шума воды. Он ничего не слышал.

В ответ была лишь угнетающая тишина.

Бланк зашёл на кухню, внимательно оглядывая всё вокруг. Ему на глаза попалась оставленная девушкой недопитая чашка из-под холодного кофе и несколько столовых приборов, лежащих в раковине. Что само по себе странно, ведь пожив под одной крышей с девушкой пару дней, он узнал, что она довольно опрятная и всегда стараться сразу убрать за собой.  
Выйдя с кухни, Бенуа вернулся в гостиную, где на столе в глаза бросался белый конверт и листок бумаги рядом с ним. Не касаясь бумаги, мужчина встал со стороны стула и внимательно всмотрелся в написанное.  
На фоне одинокой белой бумаги две короткие фразы просто притягивали взор.

— Марте Кабрере… — Пробормотал мужчина, с удивлением замечая, что этот подчерк его. Хотя он вроде бы давно ничего не писал девушке в письме, — Хмм, я зайду за тобой… Я приду за тобой… А здесь шрифт немного, но отличается. Его подделали и отослали ей в качестве угрозы… Не хорошо… Марта?! — Бланк быстрым шагом направился в последние комнаты, где он ещё не осмотрелся.

Ванная пустовала, но там всё было на своих местах, поэтому детектив там надолго не задержался, а вот спальня привлекла его внимание. Кровать была застелена. Вроде бы всё на своих местах, но телефон одиноко лежал на тумбочке, что было странно. Ведь по мнению Бланка, теперешнее поколение никуда не ходит без телефонов, да и он сам тоже.  
Он попробовал включить его, но его заряд по ходу и вправду закончился. Достав из кармана брюк платок, мужчина аккуратно завернул в него телефон и положил в карман. Он собирался попросить Эллиота о помощи в разблокировке телефона.  
Обойдя квартиру по второму кругу, и не найдя ничего нового, Бланк набрал номер Фредди.

— Привет, Бенни, что-нибудь новенькое?

— Да, Марта пропала. Я у неё на квартире. Её нет. Входная дверь была не заперта. В гостиной лежит явное письмо с угрозой.

— Так может она… — сразу посерьёзнев, предположил детектив Эллиот, но Бланк его тут же прервал, понимая, что тот хочет сказать.

— Нет. Её телефон здесь. Разряжен. Я взял его с собой. Пришли пожалуйста кого-нибудь сюда покомпетентней.

— Как обычно, Бенни, ты тогда приезжай сейчас ко… Что случилось? — удивлённо поинтересовался мужчина, услышав тяжёлый вздох друга.

Бланк молча стоял у входа. Его взгляд был направлен на угол стены у двери, со стороны квартиры. На бежевой краске было хорошо заметно расплывчатое коричневое пятно.

— Её похитили. И ранили. Срочно присылай их сюда. Я уже на пути к тебе. — Быстро, но аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, Бланк быстрым шагом отправился вниз по лестнице. Ждать лифта он сейчас не мог. Если её похитили, то неизвестно сколько времени у неё, у них в запасе. Всё зависит от того, что нужно ему.

Через пятнадцать минут прогулки-пробежки быстрым шагом детектив уже сидел в кресле напротив Фредерика и вкратце описывал, что он сегодня за утро успел узнать.

Пока они ждали новостей от следователей, Эллиот передал папку с документами, о которых говорил ранее.

— Как ты и просил. Та ещё история. Он походит по всем описаниям.

— Спасибо, Фредди, но это явно сейчас не так важно, но обещаю ознакомиться в ближайшем времени, — подождав ещё немного, и дождавшись ответов медэкспертиз, которые постановили, что анализ крови на косяке двери совпадает с кровью мисс Кабреры, которую она недавно сдавала на анализы, Бланк отправился с тяжёлым грузом на сердце к себе.

К его шоку и недоумению, когда он пришёл домой, то на пороге его ожидала посылка в коробке, повязанная красной ленточкой. Медленно приблизившись, Бланк осмотрел обычную картонную коробку и не нашёл ничего подозрительного, но всё равно решился не открывать её, а просто вместе с ней снова отправился в участок.

— Бенни? — удивлённо воскликнул Фредерик, столкнувшись с другом прямо на выходе. Он не ожидал так скоро увидеть детектива, ведь прошло чуть больше сорока минут с тех пор, как он виделся с другом. Но он тут же замолчал, под серьёзным взглядом собрата по работе и опустил вслед за ним взгляд на коробку в его руках.

— Подарок?

— Мне, — кивнул Бланк, — И я догадываюсь от кого, поэтому хотел попросить твоих ребят, кто в таких вещах квалифицируется, разобраться с этим. Единственное, что я сам понял, что по весу он около полкилограмма, а остальное не понятно. Приклеено или зафиксировано что ли.

— Мне это не нравиться, Бенни, — хмуро заявил брюнет, идя рядом с другом по коридору. Сотрудники быстро расступались перед ними и с удивлением смотрели вслед.

— Мне тоже, мне тоже. Боюсь, всё куда серьёзней, — Бланк тяжело вздохнул, внутренне давая себе подзатыльник за то, что так медленно разбирался с этим делом, и что теперь вышло боком не только ему, но и Марте.

***

— Пол-литра крови, Фредерик, пол-литра её крови! — Бланк обессиленно опустился на стул. Друг протянул ему стакан воды, который тут же был опустошён.

— Мне жаль, Бенни. Но, ей, друг, соберись! Когда тебя это останавливало от нахождения правды, — Эллиот похлопал Бланка по плечу. Сейчас они сидели в коридоре возле лабораторий. Мимо туда-сюда сновали люди в белых халатах, в перчатках, шапочках и защитных очках и о чём-то между собой переговаривались.

— Ты прав, — снова вздохнув, но собравшись с мыслями и откинув мысли о девушке подальше, Бланк выпрямился. Единственно, как он ей сейчас может помочь, это найти преступника, а через него и её, — Но мне надо съездить к ним… Сам понимаешь.

— Конечно, я уже вкратце обрисовал ситуацию Майклу, он пока им ничего не рассказывал, — Эллиот налил стакан воды и себе. На его отдел навалилось столько проблем в последние недели. Было всё тихо-мирно, спокойно, а потом эта смерть писателя и всё пошло-поехало.

— Спасибо за поддержку, друг. Сообщу, если вдруг узнаю, чего нового, — они поднялись, и поблагодарив всех и попрощавшись, направились на выход.

— Надеюсь, не увижу больше сегодня твоего угрюмого лица, Бенни, — они оба безрадостно улыбнулись.

— Я тоже. До встречи, — вызвав такси мужчина произнёс, — Дирбендрайв, пожалуйста, — всю дорогу до особняка мужчина молчал, проигрывая в голове все места, где похититель мог держать девушку, и как он смог её туда незаметно доставить. Ведь если она была ранена, это было бы куда труднее сделать одному.

— Остановите пожалуйста здесь, там всё равно дальше за поворотом, я хочу пройтись, — попросил детектив, когда они почти подъехали к особняку.

— Хорошо, — немного обескураженно произнёс таксист, сворачивая в сторону с дороги и останавливаясь, — с вас 17 долларов.

— Двадцать, на чаевые, — отдав водителю две бумажки, Бенуа Бланк вышел из машины и вдохнул чистый лесной воздух. Он хотел немного прогуляться и подумать.

***

— Мистер детектив?

— Добрый день, Алиса, извините, что я так неожиданно, но ваша мама дома? Мне надо с вами поговорить, — спокойно произнёс мужчина, когда его впустили на порог. Он снял своё уличное пальто и закинул себе на локоть. На удивлённый взгляд девушки пояснил, — я не на долго.

— Она с мистером Вагнером и Луной в гостиной, — девушка продолжала недоумённо поглядывать на детектива, понимая шестым чувством, что что-то не так, — Я вам нужна?

— Думаю, вы тоже должны присутствовать при разговоре, — бросив мельком оценивающий взгляд на шедшую за ним девушку, Бланк задумался, как будет лучше всего сообщить семье о произошедшем. И будет ли лучше попросить экономку с офицером подождать где-нибудь в другом месте. Хотя тот и так уже всё знал. Вставал лишь вопрос о девушке, но Марта вроде как-то упоминала, что она сдружилась с её сестрой, да и сама она была очень доброй и порядочной. Хотя сейчас не самое подходящее время доверять кому-либо постороннему.

Но проблема решилась сама собой. Едва девушка, сидевшая рядом с миссис Кабрера на диване, увидела молча зашедших детектива с Алисой, то тут же извинилась и оставила их одних, сказав, что пойдёт лучше приберётся на кухне и пойдет протрёт пыль с книг, которая там уже успела скопиться. Проводив девушку задумчивым взглядом, Бланк повернулся к выжидательно смотревшей на него матери Марты.

— Бенуа?

— Здравствуйте, Ливия, мистер Трупер, — Бланк кивнул каждому в комнате, а затем развернувшись боком к Алиссии, предложил ей рукой присесть на освободившееся место рядом с мамой, — я попрошу вас выслушать меня до конца, не перебивая. Так что прошу держать себя руках.

Трупер отвёл глаза в сторону, понимая о чём сейчас пойдёт разговор, но когда мужчина всё-таки начал, то непроизвольно посмотрел на двух представительниц слабого пола. Которые сидели на диване, крепко держась за руки.

— Не хочу ходить вокруг да около, я понимаю, так было бы лучше, но я так не могу, — Бланк набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и, собравшись силами, посмотрел в глаза бедной женщины, переживший много стрессовых ситуаций в последние дни и безумно переживающую за старшую дочь.

— Прошлой ночью Мара исчезла из своей квартиры. По всем уликам, найденным мной и специалистами, её похитили, — Бланк почувствовал ужасную вину от того, как опустились плечи женщины, и как её глаза наполнились слезами, — Мне жаль.

— Я… Я не понимаю… Как?.. Моя девочка… — Попросив, мрачно сидевшую девушку сбегать на кухню за успокоительным, мужчина медленно сел рядом с Ливией с другой стороны и взял её трясущиеся руки в свои. Бланк кивнул Офицеру и показал головой на окно, чтобы тот открыл его и проветрил. Им всем сейчас не помешает порция свежего воздуха.

— Мне очень жаль, Ливия, что я допустил такое. Мы сейчас все стараемся найти и её, и преступника, но мы пока в тупике, — мужчина не соврал, они и вправду зашли в расследовании в тупик и недавний его разговор это только усугубил. Из-за этого он чувствовал себя виноватым из-за своей беспомощности, бесполезности. Ведь она надеялась на его помощь, а он чем ей отплатил? Ничем. Только новыми проблемами.

— Вы не виноваты, Бенуа, это всё это наследство. Лучше бы его не было, — она приняла чашку с чаем и успокоительным от вернувшейся дочери, которая всё также продолжала молча смотреть то на маму, то на детектива.

— Тогда не известно, что бы ещё было. Благодаря ему, у вашей семьи появился шанс на спокойную жизнь; вам больше не придётся переживать из-за выселения; вы можете спокойно устроиться на работу или даже просто сидеть дома.

— Ценой чего? — горько воскликнула женщина. Бланк медленно кивнул, соглашаясь с доводом миссис Кабреры. Он даже не знал, чего в этом мире можно добиться ценой чьей-то жизни. Но их похитителя это явно не волновало.

— Я виноват в том, что не сберёг, не защитил, хотя обещал. Я слишком утвердился в мысли, что могу запросто всё решить. И самое ужасное, я наступил на те же грабли во второй раз.

— Мы все совершаем ошибки, детектив, — глухо произнесла женщина, держа дрожащими рукам чашку с чаем. Алиса молча гладила маму в поддержке по плечу, — Я не уговорила её остаться здесь…

— Тогда бы и вам грозила опасность, — впервые с прихода Бланка подал голос второй мужчина в комнате, — А так мы исключили и вас.

— И думаю, что, если бы, мистер Трупер и был с вами, могли бы похитить и вас или Алису, а так нам удалось этого избежать, — добавил Бланк, утешая этим одновременно и их, и себя, — Чтож, мне правда очень жаль, что вам приходиться это пережить, но мне нужно всё-таки пойти решить проблему. Обещаю, мы найдём её, — сжав напоследок руки Ливии, Бенуа встал. За ним офицер Трупер, который тут же пожал ему на прощание руку.

— Также как вы пообещали её защищать? — презрительно фыркнув, ехидно произнесла Алиса, скрестив руки на груди и глядя прямо на Бланка.

— Алиса! — возмущённо воскликнула Ливия, с удивлением смотря на дочь.

— Что?

— Извинись, — Алиса встала с дивана и что-то едва слышно пробормотав, когда проходила мимо детектива, отправилась к себе в комнату, — Извините, ей надо побыть одной.

— Не переживайте, я понимаю, и она совершенно права. Но я правда постараюсь исполнить это обещание.

— Спасибо, — тяжело произнесла эквадорка и закрыла глаза. Когда Бланк уже направился к выходу, она тихо произнесла, — Знайте, Бенуа, я очень ценю, что вы пришли и рассказали нам, а не пытались утаить до конца. Я правда ценю, — открыв в слезах, но до ужаса серьёзные, глаза, она посмотрел на мужчину в дверном проёме. Бланк благодарно кивнул, принимая это во внимание и, попрощавшись ушёл, вызывая по дороге такси. Этот разговор дался ему на удивление нелегко, точно также, как и когда он первый раз опрашивал Марту. В тот памятный день их встречи.

***

Спалось Бланку в тот день очень плохо. Мысли то и дело сменялись в его голове. Разные картинки из прошлых дел и настоящего метались перед глазами, не давая мужчине наконец-то уснуть. Лишь после выкуренной наполовину сигары ему удалось хоть как-то задремать около пол третьего ночи.

***

С Эллиотом он встретился на пути к участку, когда направлялся туда медленным прогулочным шагом под зонтом. Он любил дождь и, пока не надо было никуда спешить, он позволил себе немного насладиться прогулкой.  
Ему надо было с ним кое-что обсудить, но он об этом на время забыл, так как Фредди сам начал разговор о не менее важной информации.

— Мои ребятам удалось недавно разблокировать её телефон, — мужчина говорил серьёзным тоном, но не смог сдержать смешинки в голосе, хотя начало предложение не располагало к веселью, — Никогда в жизни не угадаешь, что за пароль стоял у неё на телефоне, — мужчины аккуратно подняли свои зонты, чтобы дать семье, идущей им навстречу со своими зонтами, пройти мимо, не зацепившись.

— Что-то связанное с прошлым делом? — бросив взгляд на друга, поинтересовался Бланк, хотя его это не так сильно волновало, как-то, что мог содержать телефон.

— Да, не без этого, даже и с этим делом связанное, хотя я бы это просто назвал бы продолжением первого.

— Специально тянешь? — поднял брови блондин.

— Ладно. Ладно. Понял, перехожу к делу, — Эллиот улыбнулся, смотря как его друг, улыбаясь качает головой и закатывает глаза, — «American Boy.»

— И?

— Ладно, проехали. В её телефоне и не почте ничего не было обнаружено, кроме давнего письма от Рэнсома. Ну и что в день похищения она переговорила по телефону с половиной Тромби.

— Хм, вот как, — они остановились у последнего светофора перед участком. Когда перед ними начали проноситься машины, они синхронно сделали вместе с другими людьми пару шагов назад, чтобы их не облило с ног до головы. Дождь усиливался с каждой минутой, — Надо было одевать сапоги, — неожиданно для полицейского произнёс Бланк, когда они переходили на другую сторону улицы. Под непонимающим взглядом друга Бенуа перескочил среднего размера лужу, образовавшуюся на другой стороне пешеходного перехода.

— Уже поздно об этом думать, Бенни, так не считаешь?

— Как бы не стало совсем… — тихо ответил частный детектив, задумчиво наблюдая за выбежавшему им на встречу служащему в форме.

— Что ещё? — обречённо произнес Фредерик и, прибавив ходу с Бланком, направился ему навстречу.

— Сэр! Детектив Бланк! — задыхаясь произнёс мужчина лет 30, идя уже рядом с ними. По нему было видно, что он в шоке.

— Мистер Бланк, если можно, — уточнил мужчина. Он не любил то сочетание слов. Просто детектив — ладно.

— Простите, сэр! У нас проблемы! Большие, — они вошли вовнутрь, где все почему-то тихо перешёптывались и ходили, вечно оглядываясь. Кто-то бегал туда-сюда.

— Так. Что случилось? И почему меня не извести раньше? — Эллиот сурово посмотрел на рядового. Тот отвёл глаза.

— Мы знали, что вы и так скоро должны прийти, и это проще показать, чем объяснять вам всё в деталях.

— Ну показывайте, — не предчувствия ничего хорошего и переглянувшись с таким же хмурым Бланком, они направились за парнем вслед по коридору.

К их общему удивлению их привели в его же, Эллиота, кабинет, возле которого толпилось много народу в халатах и всё было перекрыто жёлтыми лентами.

— Твою же!.. — Громко начал Эллиот, едва их с Бланком допустили в комнату. Его стол был залит чем-то красным, что в некоторых местах стекло на пол и продолжало иногда капать. У компьютера рядом стояла опустошённая банка в кроваво-красных подтёках. Поверх всего этого на столе лежало ещё что-то.

— Короткие, явно состриженные концы волос, как и кровь её. — Один из медэкспертов протянул им планшет с данными. Эллиот взял его первый и внимательно вчитался. Бланк же, аккуратно обойдя стол, встал со стороны окна. Становилось сразу понятно, что волосы лежат не просто так. Со стороны хозяина кабинета они складывались в слово «Ты». Что-то внутри у детектива сжалось. Но отринув все мысли подальше, он внимательно всё осмотрел.

— Банка снова 500 миллилитров? — Не прикасаясь к ней, поинтересовался он и выпрямился выпрямившись.

— Да. Такая же, как и прошлая.

— Кровь явно свежая, а значит разлили её не сильно давно… — Бенуа протёр линзы очков и вернулся к Фредерику, — Волосы положены сверху. Он явно не планировал это вначале. Да и банка почему-то в этот раз открытая. Он явно нёс её сюда и хотел здесь оставить, но явно случайно уронил и решил для красоты и устрашения добавить волосы, надеясь, что это собьёт меня с толку…

— О чём ты, Бенни? — недоумённо поинтересовался мужчина, передавая ему планшет с данными и уже сам подходя к столу.

— Скорее всего хочет надавить на моё чувство вины, чтобы выбить меня из игры, ведь я старался помешать. Не получилось. Ни у него. Ни у меня… — Бланк внезапно замолчал, обдумывая что-то, только что пришедшее ему на ум. Все тоже замолчали, ожидая, что он скажет. Его, как детектива, ценили и уважали многие, не все только могли терпеть его эксцентричность, — Раз он проник с этим сюда… Она должна быть где-то недалеко. Вряд ли он нёс банку закрытой. Иначе бы он оставил её закрытой на столе. А тут он её опрокинул и поставил снова. Значит она где-то рядом и у похитителя есть сюда доступ. Эллиот. — Бланк серьёзно взглянул на друга тот кивнул, понимая, чем они займутся после нахождения Марты, — Нам нужны одна-две поисковые собаки.

— Будет сделано, — произнёс парнишка, что был всё ещё здесь, но ждал снаружи кабинета, а сейчас побежал за собаками.

— Добавлю ему пару дней в отпускной за такую прыть и сообразительность, — безрадостно произнёс Эллиот и вместе с Бланком вышел из кабинета, дожидаясь возвращения мужчины с собакой.

Остальные же пока убрали весь скотч, чтобы дать собаке спокойно пройти. Некоторые же записывали версию Бланка в свои протоколы. Через пять минут послышался радостный лай двух собак, которым наконец-то дали что-нибудь сделать и им не надо было больше бегать на заднем дворе.

Понюхав кровь на полу, они тихо гавкнули пару раз и начали принюхиваться, а затем медленно пошли на выход в коридор. К Бланку, детективу Эллиоту и рядовому, которого звали Оскар, и одному следователю присоединились по пути ещё по просьбе Фредерика два полицейских с оружием на изготовку. К удивлению всех, собаки остановились у правой стены со стороны входа и, пройдя ещё два метра, они повернули налево, где остановились у двери, ведущую на лестницу. Оскар открыл двери, и вся их группа вместе с двумя собаками вышла на площадку.

— А почему вы взяли две? — спросил Эллиот у парня, пока они молча ждали действий от собак, которые почему-то не могли решить куда им идти дальше, — Они оба так обрадовались, когда я пришёл их просить, что я не мог выбрать кого-то одного, — мужчина пожал плечами. Тут одна собака загавкала и лизнула пол.

— Так! Фу! — быстро произнёс Бланк, отгоняя одну овчарку в сторону и садясь на корточки. Там, где собака недавно прошлась языком остался едва заметные маленькие красные кружки, — Пролитая кровь… — Но больше ничего обнаружить не удалось, поэтому мужчина встал обратно и произнёс, возвращаясь к их предыдущему разговору, — Разумное распределение ресурсов, — хмыкнул мужчина, пристально разглядывая подножья лестницы и одновременно поглядывая с прищуром на собак, которые спустя пол минуты и короткого свиста одного полицейского, направились вниз.

Сначала собаки их привели в лабораторию, где, конечно, находилась другая банка крови.

— Нет, не то, — покачал головой Фредерик и предложил вернуться им обратно к лестнице. Они думали, что те снова поднимутся наверх и пойдут искать дальше, но ко всеобщему изумлению, те, как будто бы поймали след и ринулись вниз к подвалам.

— Тааак… Что-то мне подсказывает, что сейчас ничего хорошего не случиться, — пробормотал Эллиот, поднося автоматический ключ к двери и открывая её. Собаки начали ещё резвее дёргаться, но Оскару пришлось их удерживать, пока не включат свет. Медленно друг за другом включились все ламы в коридорах, коих здесь было несколько. Они были все параллельны друг к другу, но соединялись в одном общем. Вот в одном таком перекрёстке они сейчас и стояли. Белые стены. Много нужного и ненужного хлама. Тренировочные комнаты.

— Сюда очень не хватает Майкла, он точно бы прокомментировал, что мы находимся в ужастике, — Фредди и Бенуа хмыкнули на это заявления Оскара, внутренне с ним соглашаясь, — Я могу их опустить?

— Да, пойдёмте… — Им пришлось пройти влево и двигаться довольно быстро, так как собаки только ускорялись, что означало, что они очень близки к своей цели. Наконец на седьмом перекрёстке они остановились и, пару раз громко заскулив, медленно направилось вглубь коридора. Собаки остановились перед предпоследней металлической дверью слева и уткнулись носом в её основание.  
Так как дверь была с обычном замком, а не электронном, они сначала растерялись и хотели кого-нибудь послать за ключами, но слава Всевышнему, у следователя, пришедшего вместе с ними, обнаружилась в одном из многочисленных карманов связка ключей.

Когда дверь открылась, собаки хотели было рвануть вперёд, но их с Оскаром и одним вооружённом полицейским оставили за дверью, а сами медленно зашли в тёмную комнату.  
Мужчина в халате, посветил своим телефоном около двери, пытаясь найти выключатель.

Бланк затаил дыхание, внутренне боясь и ожидая, увидеть что-то, к чему он бел не готов. Когда загорелся яркий белый свет, заставляя их зажмуриться, Блан невольно сделал шаг назад, успев заметить определённые очертания в центре комнаты. Когда они проморгались и привыкли к резкому изменению освещения, все увидели, что посередине лежит стол с девушкой на нём. Её руки висели по боками и вдоль них со изрезанной спины стекала кровь на пол. Спина прерывисто поднималось, что сразу всех успокоило. Девушка была жива.

— Вызывайте скорую помощь, — громко произнёс Бланк, первым отойдя от потрясения и приблизившись к девушке, которая на первый взгляд выглядела просто ужасно. Он осторожно подошёл к ней с другой стороны и убрал часть волос с её лица. Глаза девушки были закрыты. Рот слегка приоткрыт, и она тяжело дышала.

— Марта… Прости… — беззвучно, одними губами произнёс мужчина, смотря на измученную девушку. Чтобы взять себя хоть как-то в руки, мужчина обошёл всю комнату, но больше ничего, чтобы намекало на присутствие другого человека, кроме ведра воды не нашёл. Он указал на него следователю, который быстро описал в докладе состояние Марты, включая порезы на руках, и который теперь следовал за Бланком.

А Бланку было не спокойно, ведь он не успел раньше… А мог. Наверное мог, — Чего уже гадать? — тихо пробормотал он и вернулся к Марте. Он бы накрыл чем-нибудь её спину, но боялся, что может повредить ей и сделать ещё больнее. А вода неизвестно сколько простояла здесь.

Через пять минут послышались торопливые шаги нескольких человек, и Бланку пришлось отойти в сторону, уступая дорогу профессионалам.

— Ну что, Бенни, вы решили очередную загадку, — Эллиот успокаивающе похлопал друга по плечу, когда они двинулись назад. Марту аккуратно положили лицом вниз на носилки, а верх обработали водой, антисептиком и перебинтовали.

— За меня решили, — покачал головой мужчина, — Лишь чистая случайность. Но зато, — уже более бодро продолжил Бланк, когда Фредерик хотел уже что-то ответить, — Мы знаем, где примерно искать нашего похитителя…

— И мне это не нравиться, — закончил за него Эллиот, когда они начали подниматься вверх по ступеням.

— Увы. Нам всем может многое не нравиться, зато можно надеяться, что развязка близка.

— Ой, не начинай, Бенни, сейчас точно не подходящее время, — они прошли вслед за медиками до машины, — Поедешь с ней? — с вопросительной, но одновременно предлагающей интонацией поинтересовался стационарный детектив.

— Да, — Бланк кивнул другу и залез в кузов машины и напоследок кинул ему, — вы пока там всё опечатайте и никого лишнего не пускайте.

— Без тебя бы не разобрался, — фыркнул Фредерик и махнув рукой вернулся в здание.

***

Бланк ждал в больнице, пока закончиться операция, пока её распределят в комнату и пока скажут, что всё стабильно, и только потом сообщил обо всё матери Марты, которая была готова примчаться к дочери в ту же минуту. Бланк передал ей, что врачи говорят, что она в плохом состоянии, и вряд ли очнётся в ближайшее пару дней. А сегодня лучшее вообще пока никому не приходить, так как её будут всё время ещё осматривать и перебинтовывать.  
Ливия поблагодарила мужчину и даже Алиса извинилась за своё не совсем приличное поведение днём назад.  
Бенуа всё-таки провёл почти весь оставшийся день у Марты, отлучившись только на обед и ужин. Потому что ему становилось сразу гораздо спокойнее, когда он видел её перед собой и понимал, что худшее уже позади.

***

— Вот как-то так мы вас и нашли, мисс Кабрера, — произнёс мужчина, сидя в кресле рядом девушкой и попивая вместе с ней зелёный чай, так как что-то более крепкое, чем этот чай, было противопоказанно в ближайшие дни.

— Поразительно, — девушка улыбнулась в чашку, — У вас уже специализация на случайности.

— Не без них, — Бланк тоже улыбнулся и, поставив чашку с блюдцем на столик, откинулся в кресле.

— А что похититель? — Марта сжала чашку в руках и посмотрела в окно.

— Увы… — прежде, чем Марта успела что-либо сказать, детектив продолжил, — Марта, я хочу попросить у вас прощения. Я вас подвёл. Вы попросили моей помощи, понадеявшись на мою профессиональность, но как мы с вами вечно осознаём, она время от времени пропадает. Я не смог вас защитить, хотя думал, что смогу. И это я предложил вам переехать, и вас потом похитили…

— Нет, вы не виноваты, я сама не смогла догадаться сразу, что это был обман, ведь всё оказалось настолько очевидным… И вы профессионал своего дела, Бенуа, не переживайте, уверена, что у вас будут ещё возможности доказать это. Если не другим, так хоть себе. И главное, что все остальные в порядке, — опустив чашку себе на колени девушка улыбнулась мужчине. Бланк удивлённо замер.

— Вы первый раз назвали меня по имени? — уточнил он, потому что как-то необычно было слышать сочетание этих букв в её исполнении. К «Бланк» или «Детектив» он привык, а это звучало как-то немного неожиданно, чужеродно что ли. Марта зарделась и смущённо отвела взгляд, посмотрев в окно.

— Извините, я…

— Ничего, можете спокойно обращаться ко мне по имени, — Бланк улыбнулся и внимательно посмотрел на девушку, которая сейчас выглядела очень счастливой и спокойной. Это почему-то и успокаивало его и напрягало. Наверное, он просто привык, что люди совсем по-другому реагируют, после того как их похищают, пытают и они истекают кровью. Но Марта как будто бы стала сильнее. Внутренне что ли.

Тут, словно отвечая на его мысли лицо девушки помрачнело, а руки легонько затряслись, из-за чего чай, чуть не начал выплёскиваться из чашки на одеяло. Поэтому Бенуа быстро поднялся и, аккуратно забрав чашку из её рук, поставил её рядом со своей. А затем аккуратно и легко коснулся своей рукою её.

— Марта? — обеспокоенно произнёс он, пытаясь всмотреться в её лицо, но она не хотела поворачивать голову от окна, — Марта, посмотри на меня пожалуйста, — на её глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Извините, это просто… Ничего. Они просто стали уменьшать дозу, чтобы я отвыкла и пришла в норму, — она указала глазами на капельницу слева, которая была подсоединена к её руке.

— Морфин… — Бенуа кивнул скорее самому себе, решая ещё одну загадку для себя.

— Да, поэтому так резко и часто сменяется настроение. Поэтому я раньше почти не переживала из-за всего… случившегося, — Марта опустила взгляд на свою праву руку, поверх которой всё также покоилась рука мужчины. Почему-то это дарило уверенность. Покой. Забирало плохие мысли, которые всегда тут же возникали, когда действие препаратов ослаблялось.

— Уверен, что вы, мисс Кабрера, отлично справитесь и без него, — мужчина поддерживающе улыбнулся и убрал руку.

— Пожалуйста, не уходите, — ей было стыдно, что её голос прозвучал отчаянно, но она не хотела, чтобы он сейчас уходил. Бланк удивлённо посмотрел на девушку.

— Я не собирался пока уходить.

— Простите, мне просто в такие моменты становиться страшно оставаться одной, — девушка сцепила руки. Двигать она ими уже могла, но напрягать их было неимоверно тяжело, так как много мышц пострадало, да и сосуды… Всему требовалось время.

— Ничего, — Бенуа улыбнулся, — Не переживайте, Марта, я просто хотел взять телефон, чтобы отписаться детективу Эллиоту.

— О, простите…

— Ничего, — повторил Бланк и пододвину кресло поближе, сел в него аккуратно кладя свою руку поверх её, — напишу ему попозже. Не думаю, что что-то случиться, если он не узнает прямо сейчас, что я вам всё вкратце пересказал.

— Не думаю, — тихо рассмеялась девушка, убирая за ухо, упавшие на глаза волосы, — Они стали такими короткими… — растерянно прошептала девушка, резко меняясь в лице.

— Если честно, то не сильно. Вы просто сходите потом к парикмахеру, который уложит ваши волосы красиво, да и подравняет. Из вашего похитителя парикмахер так себе, — Бланк улыбнулся, увидев, как расслабилась девушка и закрыла глаза. Он аккуратно, почти не касаясь, провёл пальцами по её ладоням. Марта зевнула и улыбнулась.

— Точно…

Вскоре она задремала, и Бланк позволил себе ненадолго отлучиться в кафе рядом с больницей, чтобы пообедать, а затем вернулся. Отписался Фредерику и Ливии. Посидев ещё какое-то время в телефоне, читая Конан Дойля и время от времени посматривая на девушку рядом с собой, Бенуа тоже уснул, продолжая иногда неосознанно в полудрёме поглаживать руку девушки, когда ему казалось, что она снова начинала шевелиться и что-то бормотать во сне.


	7. Глава 7: Ночной страж

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Тааак...
> 
> 1) Две песни: Taylor Swift — Safe and Sound: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RzhAS_GnJIc и Александр Малинин - Баллада соль минор: https://youtu.be/mfmub1dhn_8
> 
> 2) Мне очень интересно узнать мнения каждого в комметариях о плюсах и минусах работы. А также я надеюсь узнать ваши теории, кто же это мог быть)

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said  
«Don't leave me here alone»  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes,  
the sun is going down  
You'll be alright,  
no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light,  
you and I'll be safe and sound_

Taylor Swift — Safe and Sound

— Вы должны быть наверное счастливы, что вас наконец-то выписывают, мисс Кабрера? — Марта резко повернулась, схватившись рукой за сердце и закатив глаза от облегчения.

— А вас явно не учили стучать, мистер Бланк, — улыбнувшись, извинившемуся мужчине, Марта повернулась обратно к, лежавшей на кровати и почти собранной, сумке. Когда она закончила, то повернулась к мужчине, поправляя сползшую с плеч кофту, которая прикрывала оставшиеся шрамы. Врачи сказали ей, что потребуется немало времени, прежде чем они полностью исчезнут. Бланк молча проследил за этим действием, но промолчал, так как по лицу девушки было понятно, что поднимать эту тему она не желает, — И мы вроде бы перешли на первое имя, детектив? — Спросила эквадорка, когда вышла из комнаты, а мужчина вслед за ней.

— У вас удивительно хорошее настроение сегодня, Марта, — они вместе приветственно-прощально кивнули прошедшей мимо группы медиков и двух пациентов, которые были рыжеволосыми близнецами и которые очень напомнили Марте каких-то персонажей из книг. А вот каких, она не помнила, но это наблюдение, заставило её улыбнуться.

— Да, вы совершенны правы, Бенуа, у меня просто замечательное настроение, — снова благодарно улыбнувшись, открывшему перед ней дверь, мужчине, она вышла за ним в основной холл, где они встали в очередь, чтобы девушка могла расписаться об окончании своего пребывания здесь, и о выплате счёта за лечение.

— И в чём же оно заключается? — спросил мужчина, задумчиво оглядываясь и пытаясь как-то скрасить ожидание в очереди. Он никогда не любил очереди и пытался их по возможности избегать.

— Ммм, вас когда-нибудь выписывали из больницы после долгого и обязательного пребывания в ней? — Марта поудобней перехватила сумку, которая висела на одном плече и из-за которой последнее немного побаливало. Плюс её коротких волос, всё ещё неровно подстриженных, что теперь они не попадали под лямку, каждый раз, когда она это делала.  
Когда она закончила с сумкой, то посмотрела на молчавшего мужчину, который смотрел куда-то, задумчиво прищурившись. Марта тоже посмотрела в ту сторону, но ничего, кроме ездящих вверх-вниз лифтов не увидела. Она вопросительно посмотрела на мужчину.

— Простите, пересчитывал в голове, сколько раз это случилось в моей жизнь. Увы она была очень длинной, а значит и таких случаев больше…

— Да ладно вам, Бланк, не начинайте опять, — девушка дружески толкнула его в плечо, когда очередь продвинулась на пару человек в перёд, — Никогда не поверю, что вы часто попадали в больницы.

— Почему? — Бланк с интересом посмотрел на девушку. Марта отвела глаза и огляделась вокруг. Было утро. С каждой минутой просыпалось и приходило всё больше и больше народу. Становилось более шумно. Людно. Неспокойно. Она засмотрелась на блики на панорамных окнах и вздрогнула, когда кто-то коснулся её свободного правого плеча, — Марта? Всё хорошо? — Девушка перевела взгляд на мужчину и пару раз встряхнула дремоту, приходя в себя.

— Простите, немного отвлеклась. Мы говорили о…

— Том, почему вы считаете, что я не заядлый посетитель больниц, — улыбнувшись, мужчина прошёл ещё немного вперёд, а Марта за ним. Перед ними оставалось всего два человека.

— Точно, — Марта закусила нижнюю губу и задумалась, почему на самом деле, этот факт, так сильно не вязался с образом экстравагантного детектива. Она помолчала минуту. Бланк терпеливо ожидал, иногда бросая взгляд на наручные часы.

— Не знаю, — наконец-то выдала девушка, серьёзно посмотрев на мужчину, — Я просто не могу себе этого представить. Вы просто настолько хорошо держитесь и работаете, для человека, который прошёл через многое, — заметив, что лицо детектива слегка помрачнело, а взгляд стал нейтральным, Марта тут же поспешила добавить, — Я ни в коем случае не хотела вас обидеть, детектив. Простите, если сказала что-то не то.

— Ничего, Марта, — мужчина тяжело вздохнул, и предложил ей рукой пройти вперёд, когда касса наконец освободилась, — Долгая история, — он снова тихо вздохнул и встал от неё сбоку, — Просто… Очень долгая история, — он замолчал. Пока она он разговаривала с сотрудником и ждала бумаги, она время от времени бросала взгляд на снова о чём-то задумывавшемся детектива. И её это беспокоило, хотя наверное, и не должно. Он ведь сыщик, а им по работе положено вечно думать и размышлять. Но последние недели, а уж тем более дни, он выглядел куда сумрачней, чем в их прошлое совместное дело. И это её очень беспокоило.

***

— Надеюсь, я вас и вправду не обидела или не напомнила о чём-то плохом, — снова поинтересовалась Марта, когда они вышли наружу, где вовсю светило яркое солнце. На небе не было видно и облачка. Бланк, приподняв брови и повернувшись к ней, покачал головой. А затем, как и девушка, приставив ладонь козырьком ко лбу, поднял голову к небу.

— Прекрасная погода, — он улыбнулся, — И Марта, вы были не правы, у меня нередко попадались дела, где мне доставалось за мою халатность на работе, особенно в ранние годы. Но я наверное уже лет десять не попадал в больницу дольше, чем на день. Наверное это и называется — карьерный рост, — мужчина тихо рассмеялся и повернулся к стоящей слева от него девушке, — Так, и какие у вас сейчас планы?

Марта задумалась. Возвращаться сразу в поместье она пока не хотела, у неё ещё оставалось пару дней, до окончания съёма квартиры, и она подумывала провести их там. Ну и ей хотелось пока побыть одной, она была не готова так сразу вернуться к маме и сестре, при том, что они каждый день навещали её в больнице.  
Тут желудок её заурчал. Пусть в больнице и кормят, но это в основном определённые продукты, помогающие организму лучше восстановиться.

— Думаю, зайти сначала позавтракать куда-нибудь, а потом на квартиру, — она оглядела улицу, где находилась больница. Справа были видны несколько ресторанов, но она хотела только кофе. Боже! Как давно она его не пила. В больнице ей не давали ничего, кроме чая. И она жутко хотела снова ощутить пряную горчинку кофе. Можно ещё будет закусить булочкой. Или круассаном. Она вспомнила, что вроде если пойти в сторону площади, а потом направо, то они выйдут к кафе «Dunkin`», — что думаете по поводу кофе, детектив? — предвкушающее улыбнувшись она посмотрела на мужчину. Тот кивнул.

— От кофе я бы тоже не отказался, — мужчина улыбнулся и пошёл вслед за девушкой, — может помочь вам с сумкой? — Спросил он, заметив, что девушка иногда хмурится.

— Не надо, спасибо, — Марта бросила короткий взгляд в сторону детектива. Ей всё равно надо уже привыкать к тому, что в первое время её тело будет иногда побаливать от определённой нагрузки.

— Как пожелаете, — Бланк пожал плечами и замолчал, задумавшись о чём-то своём. Марта закусила губу, думая, когда будет лучше обсудить то, что она узнала, когда находилась в заточении, и сошлась на мысли, что наверное, будет лучше прямо за завтраком и обсудить. Так всю дорогу до кафе, которая длилась пару минут, они дошли в уютном молчании.

— Два больших чёрных кофе с молоком и без сахара, пожалуйста, — попросил Бланк, когда к ним за столик подошёл молодой блондин с блокнотом в руках, — Что-нибудь ещё? — Бенуа вопросительно посмотрел на Марту, которая задумчиво рассматривала меню и всё никак не могла определиться.

— Круассан с шоколадом и орехами и шоколадный пончик с глазурью, спасибо, — Марта улыбнулась парню, который тоже улыбнулся и вернулся к прилавку, где передал заказ девушке за кофемашиной.

— Вы настолько голодны? — Весело изумившись и приподняв брови, поинтересовался детектив, сцепляя руки в замок на коленях и откидываясь в удобном кресле. Положив сложенное меню обратно на стол, Марта посмотрела с хитринкой в глазах на детектива.

— Нет, это для вас, детектив, — брови мужчины взлетели ещё выше, хотя куда ещё выше. А затем он тихо рассмеялся, заставив девушку замереть и зачарованно на него посмотреть. Как же ей не хватало в последнее время такого спокойного и не напряжённого разговора и позитивных эмоций. От этого становилось слышать смех мужчины в разы приятнее.

— Понял свою ошибку, — он играючи приподнял вверх обе руки, — больше никаких рассуждений вслух и никаких странных ассоциаций.

— Нет, что вы, я не против, — они оба рассмеялись, — это вас делает в какой-то мере особенным детективом. Может поэтому вас так и уважают в нашем маленьком городке.

— Это вряд ли, — мужчина благодарно кивнул на похвалу, — Скорее это наоборот всех раздражает. Позвольте поинтересоваться, как вы догадались, что именно шоколадный?

— Не знаю, — Марта пожала плечами, — Может потому что, пока вы были в поместье, съели половину запасов Харлана горького шоколада?

— Не преувеличивайте, моя дорогая. Запасов как таковых и не было. Не считать же запасами четыре шоколадки. Тем более шоколад был отменный с апельсиновой цедрой и сушеной малиной, — детектив вздохнул и поправил, съехавшие с плеч подтяжки. Пиджак он сразу повесил на крючок у входа, как и куртку Марты. Пусть за оком было и солнечно, и довольно тепло, но ветер слегка подмораживал.

— Всё-всё, — Марта тихо рассмеялась, — поняла, что подарю вам после завершения дела. Спасибо, — поблагодарила она, когда молодой официант вернулся с их заказами. Бланк тоже его поблагодарил и отпил немного кофе.

— Вкусный. — Он довольно прищурился на мгновение, как делал всегда, если ему что-то нравилось.

— Согласна, — Марта тоже слегка отпила свой, а затем уже серьёзно посмотрела на детектива, после того, как проверила, что никто близко от них не сидит. Они сидели у одного из столиков у окна, и мимо на улице туда-сюда сновали люди, но в кофейне народу было мало, так как уже все были на работе, ведь уже шёл десятый час, — Не хотелось бы портить завтрак, но я хотела кое-что обсудить.

— Я вас внимательно слушаю, — мужчина тоже, как и девушка, поудобней сел в кресле и слегка наклонился вперёд.

— Я не думаю, что то, что всё из того, что я знаю окажется настолько полезным, но вдруг вам поможет это в расследовании. Я очень надеюсь, что скоро это вся… ситуация закончиться, — Марта закусила губу и сжала горячие бока кружки, задумчиво рассматривая молочную пену.

— Я уверен, что любая информация пригодиться, — кивнул мужчина, — давайте мы поступим так, вы расскажите, что вы узнали и запомнили, а дальше, я скажу, насколько полезной окажется ваша информация.

— Хорошо, — Марта в краткости пересказала всё, что она узнала, то и дело прерываясь на кофе или круассан, который оказался на удивление божественно вкусным. Она даже сделала себе пометку, зайти сюда ещё пару раз за ним.

Бланк во время её рассказа то и дело кивал или качал головой, и лицо его, то озарялось, то отражало недоумение и непонимание. Рука его вечно норовила растрепать в задумчивости волосы, а желание прикурить только нарастало.  
Спустя десять минут молчания после окончания повествования, мужчина наконец-то тяжело вздохнул и, отодвинув полупустую чашку кофе в сторону, напряжённо посмотрел на Марту.

— Что я могу сказать, мисс Кабрера, — оперевшись локтями о стол, Бенуа положил голову на сцепленные руки, — Адвоката, с похожей или такой же фамилией я не знаю, но вы скиньте это детективу Эллиоту, он пробьёт по базе. Есть ещё вероятность, что вы не совсем точно запомнили, но… Посмотрим. А вот то, что вы сказали про Рэнсома… — Марта наклонилась вперёд, так как это больше всего её волновало, — Не хочу вас разочаровывать, но это не мог быть мистер Драйсдейл, — Бланк извиняющее посмотрел, на ошарашенную девушку.

— Но… Как?

— Всё просто, Марта, я его пробил с самого начала, когда я ещё был у вас, так как я тоже предполагал, что это он, ведь он жил в вашем поместье и прекрасно его знает. Есть ключи, ну или у его родителей. У него много денег и прекрасный адвокат, которым он сам мне при вас угрожал. Но лейтенант Эллиот передал мне, что он как и был под их надзором до и после суда, и как был перенаправлен в тюремное отделение, так там и остался. Он был там всё время и до сих пор там находится. Мы это также проверили до и после вашего исчезновения. Он никуда не уходил и его не выпускали. А значит — это не он. А вас, моя дорогая, простите, но просто обманули, надавив на ваше больное место. Я уверен, что наш похититель знаком с Рэнсомом и весьма неплохо. Он должен был знать, о том, что произошло между вам на суде, и до этого. Скорее всего похититель знал всё о поместье, ещё до того, как Харлан совершил самоубийство. Ну и у него мог был быть союзник в суде и в полицейском участке. Вот такая комбинация интересная получается. Вроде нам многое известно, но одновременно ничего.

— Значит… Вы говорите, что это была группа людей, — немного придя в себя, после ошеломительной новости, поинтересовалась девушка. Не такой ответ она ожидала услышать. Она уже надеялась, что вот он, конец. А тут — такое потрясение.  
Бланк медленно кивнул, с жалостью смотря на сжавшуюся перед ним девушку. Она казалась ещё более маленькой, нежной и беззащитной, чем была до этого.

— И что мы будем теперь делать? — собравшись хоть немного с мыслями, она серьёзно посмотрела на детектива, убирая за ухо, упавшие на глаза волосы. Она была готова пройти этот путь до конца. Теперь она была готова. Но вся её серьёзность вмиг слетела, когда за окном с громким гудком проехал грузовик, заставив её подпрыгнуть на месте и с шумом выдохнуть.

— Боже мой, — она пару раз тяжело вздохнула и укоризненно посмотрела на детектива, который смотрел на неё со смешинками в глазах, — Не смешно, Бланк.

— Прошу прощения, Марта, но думаю, вам пока надо отдохнуть и восстановиться, и я бы вам всё-таки порекомендовал вернуться в поместье, чтобы предотвратить повторение такого случая. Сейчас вам точно нельзя оставаться одной.

— Нет. Вы были правы, я не хочу подвергать семью опасности, а сейчас находиться там без «полицейского эскорта» небезопасно, а я на такое не соглашусь. Потому что это бессмысленная растрата человеческого ресурса, они могут быть гораздо полезнее в других местах.

— Хорошо, но что вы тогда предлагаете? — Мужчина поправил солнечные очки, которые отдел, когда солнечные лучи упали на его лицо, ведь он сидел напротив панорамного окна.

— Пока я собираюсь вернуться к себе…

— А потом?

— Если честно, я хотела подумать обо всём, — Марта потёрла пальцами занывшую переносицу.

— Как хотите, но я не позволю вам остаться одной, — он махнул официанту принести им счёт.

— Если честно, — Марта не знала, как лучше выразить, то что она хотела сказать, чтобы не показаться сильно навязчивой, — Я хотела вас попросить снова остаться у меня, — заметив, как детектив внимательно смотрит на неё, Марта заговорила быстрее, немного нервничая и переживая, что он откажется и пришлёт кого-то другого, — Понимаете, мне просто пока… Я не знаю, как сказать… Мне страшно оставаться одной, Бенуа, когда я сплю, это не проблема, но мне становиться страшно, что пока я одна, может снова что-то страшное произойти, особенно вечером. И у меня есть если что очень удобный раскладной диван, я знаю, это вообще странное предложение, но прошу…

Бенуа остановил эту немного нервную речь девушки, приподняв руку. Тяжело вздохнув, он хотел что-то сказать, но тут наконец подошёл официант, и ему пришлось отвлечься.

— Совместно или раздельно?

— Ра…

— Совместно, я заплачу, — остановив Марту, произнёс Бенуа и заплатив наличными, включая чаевые, повернулся к смущённой ещё сильнее, чем до этого девушке, — не переживайте, не обеднею. Так вот, возвращаясь к разговору. Я вас понял. Конечно, я согласен. Думал сначала, снова предложить вам приехать ко мне, но раз вы настаиваете на том, что у вас шикарный диван, так и быть…

— Спасибо, — прервав речь детектива, Марта лучезарно улыбнулась, и камень с её души упал, — и за то, что оплатили, отдельное спасибо.

— Ещё раз, не за что, — они встали и Бенуа помог девушке надеть куртку, так как сильно отводить руку за спину, чтобы вдеть второй рукав, было немного больно, — только нам придётся заехать сначала на минутку ко мне.

— Конечно, — Мара кивнула и снова поблагодарив детектива за помощь вышла вслед за ним на улицу. Она ощущала спокойствие и удовлетворения. От кофе с круассаном ли или от согласия Бланка — она не знала. Но ей было хорошо.

***

Когда они приехали к ней на квартиру, то она с удивлением заметила сияющую чистоту. Она вопросительно повернулась к детективу.

— Ваша квартира же была фактически местом преступления. Но зная, что вы наверняка захотите вернуться, я попросил убраться здесь и открыть вам доступ. Всё равно ничего нового следователи не смогли бы узнать.

Марта медленно прошлась по квартире, отмечая что всё, включая кухню и спальню, прибрано. Свой телефон девушка получила от детектива почти сразу, как только очнулась в больнице.

— Чувствуйте себя как дома, — полувопросительно произнесла девушка сцепив руки за спиной, не зная, как себя вести и что делать. Но слава богам, неловкую тишину прервала вибрация и перезвон телефона в кармане её джинсов. Оставив мужчину сидеть в гостиной на диване с ноутбуком и папками на коленях, она удалилась к себе в комнату.

— Me alegra oírte mamá. Как у вас дела? Да, меня выписали. Да, не забыла заплатить. Не переживай. Да, позавтракала, — улыбнувшись маминой заботе, девушка подошла к окну и одёрнула занавески, чтобы потом открыть окно. Комнату не мешало бы проветрить. А то по запаху такое ощущение, что здесь каждый миллиметр был обработан спиртом, — Нет, пока я побуду у себя, но обещаю, что скоро уже приеду обратно. Надеюсь вы там не скучаете. Mamá! Не переживай. Хорошо, я поняла. Передай пожалуйста Алисе, чтобы пока так и не трогала мою комнату. Muchas gracias mamás! Извини, что в последнее время со мной столько проблем, надеюсь у вас там всё хорошо, — оперевшись руками о край окна, Марта вдохнула чистый прохладный воздух, — рада это слышать. Не переживай. Не надо приезжать, я уже попросила детектива. Попроси Алиса на заднем плане пожалуйста не реагировать на это так восторженно. Не понимаю, почему она вообще так реагирует, — сжав губы, Марта закатила глаза, на реакцию сестры. Не фанатеет ли она от детектива, раз сама обожает все эти ужасы и детективы.

— Он сейчас с тобой? — поинтересовалась миссис Кабрера, после тогда, как прикрикнула на Алису, чтобы та шла делать уроки, так как её школу никто не отменял.

— Да, мне передать что-то? Кулинарный рецепт? — они вместе с матерью рассмеялись.

— Как-нибудь сама при встрече передам. Можешь пожалуйста передать ему телефон?

— Конечно, — немного изумлённо произнесла девушка, — он конечно, был вроде чем-то занят…

— Тогда не будем его пока отвлекать. Я могу и подождать. А пока расскажи-ка мне…

С матерью, а потом и с Алисой, которая перехватила трубку, и даже с Луной, которая была рядом со своей новой подругой, Марта проговорила до вечера. Алиса подсадила её на фильмы ужасов и детективы и теперь они вместе взахлёб рассказывали, какие новые фильмы и книги успели прочесть, хотя они различались тем, что Аллисия была больше по сериалам и фильмам, а Луна по книгам. Марта прекрасно знала, что это потому что её сестра до ужаса ленивая и не очень любит читать, ведь гораздо проще и быстрее посмотреть.  
Вчера они посмотрели для них довольно старый фильм 2004 года с Анджелиной Джоли в главной роли «Забирая жизни» и решили обсудить его с ней. Пусть Марта и не была фанатом психологических триллеров, но отдалённая схожесть фильма с её жизнью… Сделало обсуждение данного фильма гораздо занимательней.

Где-то перед ужином, телефоном снова завладела Ливия, и так как по звуку включённого телевизора в гостиной было понятно, что детектив свободен, она передала ему трубку, а сама она удалилась на кухню, готовить ужин из продуктов, которые они купили перед тем, как вызвать такси от квартиры детектива. Это должен был быть свиной стейк с овощами и картофельным пюре.

Мужчина закончил говорить с её матерью раньше, чем она закончила с готовкой, поэтому Бланк пришёл к ней, чтобы отдать телефон и предложить свою помощь.

— Спасибо, надеюсь всё хорошо? — поинтересовалась она, передавая мужчину миску с картошкой, которую надо было превратить в пюре, а сама вернулся к прожарки стейков.

— Да, не переживайте.

— Хорошо, я рада, — чтобы не готовить в молчании, что она не очень любила — она обычно тихо напевает, когда на кухне одна, но сейчас здесь детектив — она решила рассказать мужчине о фильме. Только в гораздо более сжатом содержании. Они вместе посмеялись на определённых сходствах.

— И вправду удивительно, — Бланк улыбнулся и поправил сползший рукав рубашки. Закончив с пюре и обойдя девушку, мужчина подошёл к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки, — Что вы предпочитаете, вино или шампанское? — Поинтересовался он, вытирая руки бежевым полотенчиком, висевшем на магните на боку холодильника. Девушка задумалась.

— Я не знаю, настолько привыкла уже пить по вечерам чай… — она улыбнулась, вынимая тушёные овощи из кастрюли и раскладывая их на тарелки, — Наверное сегодня шампанское, если вы не против.

— Хорошо, — он достал бутылку из почти пустого холодильника, который был тоже подчищен следователями. Шампанское, конечно, не сильно подходило для мяса, но желание девушки — закон.

Ужин прошёл в очень приятной спокойной атмосфере. Бланк рассказал ей о паре нелепых и забавных попаданий в больницу, всё из-за его невнимательности и халатности, а Марта не могла перестать смеяться, слушая приключения детектива. Она понимала, что это наверное не сильно забавно, когда кто-то попадает в больницу с переломом руки, но когда это происходит от того, что мужчина поскользнулся на замёрзшей луже на месте преступления…

— Удивляюсь, как вы стали таким образом всемирно известным детективом, — они оба засмеялись.

— Всё самое нелепое было в молодости. А потом я уже учёл все свои промахи и ошибки и снизил вероятность данных происшествий почти до нуля, — Марта приподняла брови и напомнила мужчине, о довольно недавнем случае в особняке.

— Исключения подтверждают правила, — мужчина развёл руками.

— Я вам верю, — с явным сомнением в голосе и смешком произнесла Марта и встала из-за стола, чтобы навести порядок.

— Сделаю вид, что и я поверил вам, — усмехнулся детектив и помог ей с уборкой посуды и продуктов.

Выделив Бланку запасной комплект постельного белья и пожелав ему спокойной ночи, она отправился к себе в комнату, ужасно устав за день. Как Бенуа сказал, это из-за того, что она довольно долго никуда не ходила и тело немного отвыкло от таких нагрузок и ему нужно время, чтобы восстановиться. Поэтому, когда после вечернего душа она наконец-то легла под одеяло, то почти мгновенно уснула.

***

Марта проснулась тяжело дыша и задыхаясь от ужаса. Она невидяще уставилась на тёмный потолок, куда отражался свет фонарей с улицы и ярко светящего полумесяца. В горле стоял ком и ей ужасно хотелось пить, но никаких сил, чтобы сесть в постели, а уже тем более встать и дойти до кухни, ведь она забыла взять сегодня стакан к себе в спальню, не было.

Ей снова приснился тот же сон, что и все последние дни, только теперь лицо Рэнсома немного изменилось, стало страшнее, таинственнее и скрывалось почти всё время в тени. Но всю ту боль, что она испытала тогда, она переживала каждую ночь. Раз за разом и это не давало ей покоя. Не давало ей спать. Теперь Марта поняла, почему во всех книгах и фильмах люди не могут спокойно пережить и забыть о произошедшем с ними. Всё возвращается во снах и почти никто не может этого контролировать.

Сколько бы Марта не мечтала забыть всё как страшный сон, но этот страшный сон возвращался снова и снова. Оставалась лишь надежда, что когда всё закончиться, всё пройдёт, либо притупиться со временем. Спустя десять минут наблюдения бликов на потолке и успокоившегося сердцебиения, Марта села на постели, оперевшись по бокам руками о кровать, и наклонилась немного вперёд, немного растягивая, занывшую от боли, спину.

— Чёрт, — прошептала, когда место у левой лопатки отдалось резкой болью. Сжав губы, брюнетка глубоко задышала через нос, пытаясь отвлечься от боли в спине. Медленно встав и поправив задравшуюся футболку, Марта обула мягкие тёплые домашние тапочки и, ступая как можно тише, отправилась на кухню.

Либо она дышала так громко, либо пол скрипел, либо детектив чутко спал, но не успела она дойти до прохода в кухню, как почувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд. Медленно повернув голову, она столкнулась с вопросительным взглядом сонного мужчины, внимательно следящего за её передвижением.

— Забыла взять с собой стакан воды, — извиняющее улыбнувшись, прошептала Марта, чувствуя вину, за то что разбудила Бланка.

— Всё в порядке? — Также тихо поинтересовался мужчина у неё. От его пронзительного взгляда не укрылось ничего. Ни то, что её голос звучал довольно нервно, ни то, что её руки всё ещё слегка дрожали.

— Кошмар приснился, — Марта сжала губы, — Извините, если разбудила, — и она быстро прошла на кухню, где взяла себе стакан и налила туда холодной кипяченой воды. Когда он вернулась назад, то с удивлением увидела, что детектив уже сидел на кровати, в этот раз для разнообразия в своих светлых с каким-то цветочным орнаментом штанах и светлой футболке и выглядел так, словно и не спал несколько минут назад.

— Не хотите рассказать? — участливо поинтересовался он, предлагая ей сесть рядом. Поразмыслив немного, стоит ли ему об этом рассказывать, но придя к мысли, что она и так вскользь упоминала об этом утром, то решила поделиться сном с мужчиной. И с тем, что этот сон навевает: чувством тоски, боли, одиночества, страха, ужаса, паники, отчаяния… Во время рассказа ей пришлось сходить за ещё одним стаканом и чтобы умыться и немного прийти в себя.

Проводив её спустя полчаса обратно в спальню, мужчина тихо ободряюще повторил:

— Всё будет хорошо. Теперь всё будет хорошо. Я обещаю. Засыпай, — сев рядом с ней, мужчина некоторое время поглаживал её по рукам, в успокаивающем жесте. Спустя какое-то время тихо заговорил-запел, стараясь вспомнить слова баллады:

— Озноб горячий неотвязных чувств,  
И мягкий шаг вторжения наготове.  
Стучусь всесильным словом, боем крови,  
Стучусь всем сердцем, всей тоской стучусь.

Дверь подалась, свет шелестящ,  
И за лукаво отведенною портьерой  
Ты, ненаглядная, с веселой верой,  
И на меня летящие глаза.

Когда она наконец-то тихо и ровно задышала, то Бенуа встал с кровати и поправил пуховое одеяло. Затем прошептав уже больше для себя — Всё будет хорошо, — Он подошёл к изголовью кровати и слегка наклонившись, легко коснулся губами лба девушки. Затем улыбнувшись чему-то в своих мыслях вернулся к себе в комнату, аккуратно закрыв за собою дверь.

— Скоро вся закончится, — он говорил правду, перед самым сном сегодня, точнее вчера, он получил очень важное письмо от Эллиота. Он, де факто, уже решил дело. Но теперь нужно было одно веское доказательство, и поэтому они с Фредди подключили Майкла к этому. Он надеялся, что завтра уже всё решиться и Марта сможет наконец свободно вздохнуть и вернуться домой к семье.

***

Когда в середине завтрака у мужчины зазвонил телефон, Марта не ожидала ничего хорошего, так как Бланк сразу извинившись встал из-за стола. Обычно он откладывал звонки, если они были не чрезвычайной важности, и вот сейчас…

Когда мужчина вернулся на кухню с нейтральным выражением лица, она чуть было не испугалась, что могло произойти что-то ужасное. Может с её семьёй или что-нибудь ещё… Но когда глаза мужчины хитро засверкали, а на губах возникла улыбка, она выдохнула. Прежде, чем она успела что-либо спросить, мужчина произнёс то, о чём она мечтала услышать уже две чёртовы недели.

— Марта, кажется мы наконец-то нашли нашего призрака.


	8. Глава 8: Это ещё не конец, или?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так, дорогие читатели...
> 
> 1) Извиняюсь, что глава вышла сегодня. Надеюсь, всё равно вас порадовала.
> 
> 2) Песня на сегодня Канцлер Ги — Тень на стене: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bk0FGpKZQwU
> 
> 3) ВАЖНО!!! У меня вопрос к вам! Так как потихоньку начинаю остывать от этого пейринга и нахожу другие, у меня к вам вопрос: Вы как предпочтёте?  
> 1\. Я заканчиваю эту часть через две главы. Продолжение потом в отдельном фанфике. Будут две длинные части.  
> 2\. Я заканчиваю этот фанфик глав через 4-5. Продолжаю выкладывать каждую неделю. В сумме будет гораздо короче если по отдельности.  
> РЕШАТЬ ВАМ! ПРОШУ ПИСАТЬ В КОММЕНТЫ!
> 
> 4) Всё также хочу знать ваше мнение о рассказе)
> 
> С уважением, Лисса!

Когда останемся мы вдвоём,  
В меня не верить — спасенье твоё,  
Но на два голоса мы пропоём  
Отходную тебе.  
Узнай меня по сиянью глаз,  
Ведь ты меня убивал не раз,  
Но только время вновь сводит нас  
В моей ворожбе.

Убив меня много сотен раз,  
От смерти ты не уйдёшь сейчас,  
Но ты от злобы устал и от страха продрог,  
Я тебе преподам твой последний урок.  
Я никогда не любил убивать, но иначе не мог.

Канцлер Ги — Тень на стене

— Что ж, чтобы избежать повторения истории, мы поступим с вами по-умному и поедем в участок, — произнёс Бланк, помогая Марте одеть пальто и, затем, надеть своё, — Я думаю, вы не хотели бы повторения истории с покушением на вашу жизнь, а так, мы хотя бы будем знать, что всё под контролем.

Девушка невольно сжала руки в карманах пальто, вспомнив весь тот страх, ужас и панику, когда Рэнсом чуть было не убил её. Покачав головой, она согласилась с предложением детектива. Молча закрыв за собою дверь, Марта вместе с детективом направилась вниз.

— Мы пешком? — удивлённо спросила девушка, когда Бланк не вызвал такси, а направился в сторону центра.

— О, вы не находите, что погода сегодня слишком прекрасная для поездки, — усмехнулся детектив, расстёгивая не только пальто, но и пиджак под ним. Пока они шли по солнечной стороне улицы, было довольно тепло, даже жарко. И даже прохладный ветерок не сильно влиял на температуру, — Да и тем более, у нас есть достаточно времени, чтобы спокойным и размеренным шагом прогуляться до полицейского участка. Всё равно, пока туда доставят похитителя, должно пройти время. А вам доктор прописал часто бывать на свежем воздухе, — мужчина бросил внимательный взгляд на шедшую рядом Марту.

Она продолжала идти рядом молча, ни сил, после довольно бессонной из-за кошмаров ночи, ни желания, поддерживать разговор не было. Да, если быть честной, хотя бы сама с собой, она не представляла, что ей думать или говорить. Внутри неё всё скрутилось в какой-то комок эмоций и ощущений, который не даёт ей расслабиться уже которую неделю, и девушка надеялась, что сегодня этот клубок распутается.

Задумчиво подняв глаза к небу, пытаясь поймать за хвост ускользающий вопрос, Марта остановилась. Бланк остановился рядом.

— Мы не едем в поместье, — словно только что до неё дошло, повторила девушка.

— Нет, — совершенно серьёзно, кивая, ответил детектив и, достал одну из своих начатых сигар.

— Почему? — она повернулась к нему.

— Вас не удовлетворил мой прошлый ответ, — спокойно, полувопросительно-полуутвердительно произнёс мужчина, и предложил им двинуться дальше. Марта кивнула, — Как вы думаете, почему?

— Сейчас бессмысленно туда ехать, что скорее всего, было бы вероятным… Но раз это связано со мной… И вами, то, скорее всего, наш призрак на данный момент, именно там. Ну, или был, когда его поймали, — она вопросительно посмотрела на Бланка, одновременно с этим, вынимая руки из карманов и затягивая хвостик на голове потуже. Удивительным было то, что Марта была совершенно спокойна. Ей будто было всё равно. Она подозрительно прищурилась и перевела взгляд на шедшего рядом блондина, — Вы дали мне утром успокоительное, а не таблетку от головной боли? — в её голосе не было упрёка: просто констатация факта.

Детектив, казалось, даже немного смущённо кивнул. Он показал Марте рукой на скамейку у входа в парк, мимо которого они сейчас проходили, предлагая ей присесть.

— Не волнуйтесь, времени у нас много. Отвечу не по порядку, если позволите, — тихо произнёс он, присаживаясь первым и закидывая ногу на ногу.

Проследив за действиями детектива и вздохнув, девушка села рядом с ним, наблюдая за тем, как быстро по небу бегут облака. «Куда? Зачем? В чём смысл этого забега?» — подозрительно прищурившись, она посмотрела на мужчину справа от себя.

— Это точно было успокоительное?

— Уверяю, единственное, что я мог сделать, это случайно переборщить с дозой. Вы сколько весите?

— 52, — немного удивлённо произнесла Марта.

— Переборщил. Думал, в вас больше еды и кофе, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

— Что есть, то есть, — она пожала плечами, наблюдая за проезжавшими мимо машинами. Пусть был рабочий день, машин было на удивление мало. За то время, пока они с детективом прогуливались, проехало от силы машины две-три, а тут вдруг сразу четыре, друг за другом.

— Возвращаясь к вопросу о вашем успокоительном, так нужно было сделать. Я вспомнил, как вам тяжело дался ваш прошлый опыт и решил, что вам будет проще воспринять то, что я собираюсь вам сейчас рассказать, а значит, мы закончим быстрее, — он выпустил пару колец дыма, а затем, тихим голосом, иногда, конечно, всё-таки, становясь более эмоциональным, Бланк заговорил, как будто бы рассказывал сказку на ночь.

— Всё началось ещё задолго до вас. Вашей с Харланом истории. Когда Рэнсом ещё учился на юридическом. Как вы должно быть слышали от Харлана, что тот часто просил деньги. И тратил их также часто. Пропивал. Проигрывал. Покупал модную одежду, машину. Детектив Эллиот ещё по моей просьбе до суда перерыл всю его подноготную, чтобы, если что, можно было что-то предъявить на суде, но этого и не понадобилось, поэтому информация просто сохранилась в наших отчётах.

— И всё-таки, Рэнсом причастен?

— Весьма отдалённо, и да, косвенно, это он виноват, — мужчина выпустил облако дыма, и поменяв ноги, посмотрел на Марту, пытаясь увидеть в ней то, чего он хотел увидеть. Наверное. Или боялся. Он сам не мог охарактеризовать своё отношение к этой девушке, которой удалось его не раз поразить в последние дни. Подождав, пока мимо них не пройдут в парке две старушки, он сказал, — Позвольте продолжить…

— Так вот, он проиграл определённую, довольно, большую сумму, одному своему знакомому, но тогда, при нём, таких денег не было, а просить столько у своего деда было бы подозрительно, ну и он начал выплачивать по чуть-чуть. А потом, парень пропал: никто не знает, что случилось, он будто бы канул в лету. И самое удивительное, моя дорогая, его никто не искал. Сам Рэнсом был только рад, ему больше не надо расплачиваться за проигрыш.

— А не мог он… ну…

— Убить его? Вряд ли, да и на убийство обратили бы внимание, а тут человек просто исчез. А полиция в таких случаях очень быстро закрывает дело, не желая тратить ресурсы на поиски пропавших, которые редко находятся.

— Разве это не цинично? — словно пребывая в другом месте, отстранённо поинтересовалась у детектива Марта. Не то чтобы, её волновала судьба какого-то неизвестного паренька… Она просто задумалась: если бы здесь не было Бланка, как скоро бы её нашли и нашли бы вообще?

— Все не без грехов. Так вот… Он пропал, и никто не заявил. Почему? Встаёт вопрос. А вот здесь, пока, все будет запутанно, и вы поймёте это позже… Он снова объявляется и устраивается на другой факультет. Рэнсома, как будто бы, для него не существует… Тот снова только рад и даже, не удивляется этому факту. Заканчивает университет… Проходит отбор, становится полицейским и, верой и правдой служит своей стране. И никто не замечает того, кто у них под носом… В тоже время, одновременно с ним, в здание суда устраивается молодой человек в качестве секретаря. Как две капли воды похожего на полицейского. И вот здесь самое интересное… Никто не замечает их схожести, никто не спрашивает. Почему? Потому что, мой дорогой Ватсон, наш секретарь появляется только на работе, а потом его нигде не видно. Все считают, что он живёт в другом городе или ещё где-то параллельно работает. И люди, которые натыкались на того полицейского, скорее всего, так и думали, но мысли всегда держали при себе. И именно поэтому, именно поэтому, мой дорогой Ватсон, — Бланк в порыве эмоций вскочил со скамейки и начал расхаживать взад-вперёд, — Никто не заметил, что это два человека. Если быть точнее, два близнеца. Один из которых, страстно желал вернуть свой выигрыш, а другой, ему в этом скрытно помогал.

Он замолчал, когда из парка выбежали две девочки лет шести и один мальчик лет семи и, начали весело гоняться друг за другом по кругу, пока из парка не вышли две женщины и, пожурив детей, за то, что бегают возле дороги, направились с ними вниз по улице.

— Вспомните, Марта, картину в главном коридоре, когда вы были на заседании…

— Там, где большая толпа людей в костюмах стоят рядом друг с другом?

— Да. Это была групповая фотография из всех социальных служб этого города и ближайших округов. И вы не поверите, я заново её увидел, когда проходил мимо по делу, то заметил на фотографии именно этих двоих. В разных частях, затерянных. Даже не найдёшь и не обратишь внимание, если не будешь присматриваться. Это и подтвердило мою теорию о близнецах. Но что мы тогда имеем, — детектив остановился спиной к маленькому фонтану у входа и внимательно посмотрел на девушку, которая пыталась всеми силами понять и проследить всё то, о чём он рассказывал.

— Тогда, почему по старым файлам и докладам подросток по имени Гарет Бартон именно пропал? Пропал, а не умер или что-то ещё… И я понял, что это было сделано всего лишь для того, чтобы было проще исчезнуть и взять новое имя с документами, где не стояло бы подписи врача психиатрического отделения больницы о психологическом расстройстве на почве избиения отчимом. Парень страдал шизофренией, и многие об этом прознали. Рэнсом тоже. Ему стало трудно жить, вот он и исчез.

— Но я не понимаю, — Марта тоже встала со скамейки, — Его же все узнали, когда он вернулся… Ну, доучиваться, а потом устраиваться в полицию, — Бланк растрепал волосы и тяжело вздохнул.

— Понимаете, природа людей такова, что многих не волнует: «Как? Зачем? И, почему?». Все решили, что это просто феноменальная схожесть, вот и всё. И у приехавшего, которого звали Майкл Марсел была чистая репутация, семья, но жили они в другом городе. Он был полностью здоров во всех смыслах. И никто не стал копать глубже. Вот до чего доводить халатность и нежелание поближе взглянуть на ситуацию, — Бланк усмехнулся, а затем развернулся к Марте, которая всё также внимательно смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди, — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы заскочить в кафе за кофе и продолжить нашу прогулку? — он выкинул сигару в ближайшую мусорку и протёр пальцы платком из нагрудного кармана.

— Ммм, — пытаясь уложить всю поступающую информацию в голове, по полочкам, девушка не сразу среагировала на поставленный вопрос, — Нет, я не против. А что дальше?

— А дальше, моя дорогая, всё куда интереснее…

***

— Может, вы теперь продолжите? — Марта с усмешкой посмотрела детектива, который, казалось бы, во всю наслаждался и кофе, и днём, в общих чертах. Он, в общем, выглядел до ужаса расслабленным и спокойным, что полностью не совпадало с прошлым опытом девушки, когда во время рассказа он был очень эмоциональным и энергичным, — «Интересно, он всегда так меняется от дела к делу?»

— Продолжу, на чём мы остановились? — Бланк прищурился от яркого солнечного света и, попросив девушку подержать его кофе, достал из внутреннего карма кашемирового пальто чехол с солнцезащитными очками. Когда он закончил рокировку, то взял обратно свой кофе, — Благодарю. Так вот. Потом, появился его брат и устроился секретарём, ведь вряд ли он мог стать кем-то другим, посколько, после его месячного отсутствия у него развилась странная патология. Что-то произошло, пока его не было. И если честно, я пока не в курсе, но он перестал говорить. Со всеми. И остальные просто решили, что он всегда был немым, — мужчина остановился на светофоре и внимательно взглянул на задумавшуюся Марту.

Она понимала, что детектив ждал, чтобы она сама пришла к какому-то выводу, но это почему-то было сделать труднее, чем обычно. Она задумчиво огляделась. Впереди, в сотне метров, уже виднелся следующий поворот, ведущий к участку. Туда как раз свернули две полицейские машины. И тут, в её мозгу словно что-то щёлкнуло.

— Подождите-ка… Марсел… Почему-то мне кажется очень знакомым… Так… секундочку… — она сжала руками занывшие виски, — Немой… Полицейский участок… Боже мой… — она с шоком подняла взгляд на с сожалением, взирающего на неё детектива, — Клинт… У него фамилия Марсел.

— Всё верно, мой дорогой Ватсон, — они продолжили идти дальше.

— Но, я не понимаю. Он ведь сказал… Он писал, что это он работал в полицейском участке, — Марта пыталась вспомнить, что стояло в его анкете и о чём он сам ей рассказал на прослушивании. Увы, но достоверно она, сейчас, ничего не могла сказать.

— Это он взял историю брата, всё равно никто не пойдёт проверять…

— Но почему? Он просто полагался на то, что никто не будет копать? Я не понимаю! Зачем идти на такой риск?

— Деньги. Да и не думаю, что Клинт осознавал все вытекающие с этим проблемы. У него наверняка очень странное восприятие этого мира.

— То есть получается, он представился своим братом, но назвал своё настоящее, в данный момент, настоящее имя… А его брат? Это его настоящее имя тоже?

— Вот вы и задаёте верные вопросы, мисс Кабрера. Похоже да, я не уверен, но они могли быть разлучены в детстве, а сейчас, то есть, пару месяцев назад, встретились. Узнав, что у них есть близнец и то, что они теперь могут выбить большую сумму с Тромби, они решили провернуть одно дело. Вот и наш Гарет Бартон решил взять фамилию брата и, сделать новые документы. Купленные. Эллиот пробил.

— Хорошо, представим: с этим мы разобрались, — они завернули за угол и направились прямиком ко входу полицейского участка, — Но если они собирались выбить деньги с Рэнсома, причём здесь я?

— Вы вмешались в их игру. Смерть Харлана, исключение Рэнсома из завещания, его суд…

— То есть, я виновата в том, что этого… Посадили? — уязвляно спросила Марта, останавливаясь перед входом. Бланк открыл дверь, пропуская её вперёд, первой.

— Нет. Просто Рэнсом теперь не обладал теми средствами; он за решёткой. А близнецы всё также хотят свои деньги. Вот они и решили действовать через вас, — детектив, в качестве поддержки, положил руку на плечо девушки.

— И во всём виновато это наследство… — пробормотала она себе под нос, когда мужчина аккуратно направил её в сторону лифтов. Им предстояло спуститься на этаж вниз, в допросные комнаты, но они находились на другой стороне здания от исследовательских лабораторий и подвала, где нашли Марту, — Как Харлан вообще так долго прожил, — неожиданно для самой себя в голосе, она услышала лёгкие нотки зависти.

— Находил правильных людей, да ещё и не успел нажить себе врагов, ну, или просто людей, которые были готовы порвать его на кусочки за деньги. В таком случае, возраст играет ключевую роль. Люди могли ему завидовать, ненавидеть, презирать, не любить, но все его уважали.

— То есть, вы говорите, мне придётся до старости жить вот так? — они зашли в лифт вместе с ещё одним полицейским, с которым перекинулись парой взглядов и кивнули в приветствии.

— Маловероятно. Это, скорее всего, будет так только на первых парах, пока все до сих пор взбудоражены смертью писателя.

— Знаете, детектив, — Марта тяжело вздохнула и поменяла плечо для сумки. Левое уже начинало побаливать, — Это меня нисколько не утешает, — они вышли и направились вперёд по шумному, так как тут туда-сюда сновали люди, но от того не менее мрачному, коридору.

— Увы, — Бланк остановился перед одной из дверей по левой стороне, возле которой стояло двое вооружённых полицейских. Те пропустили их вовнутрь.

Сперва девушке показалось, что комната поделена на две части стеной с окном посередине, но потом она заметила дверь, ведущую в следующую комнату, где ярко горели лампы, посередине стоял железный стол, с двух сторон которого, стояли стулья. На одном из них сидел…

— Клинт… — прошептала она, словно заворожённая, подходя ближе к окну. Парень сидел совершенно спокойно за столом, с руками, прикованными к столу, и не выказывал никаких чувств, никакого беспокойства по поводу нахождения здесь. На его лице плотно застыло скучающее выражение, словно он вообще не пребывал здесь, — Что вы с ним сделали? — Марта поочерёдно посмотрела сначала на Бланка, который стоял у неё за спиной, а затем на детектива Эллиота, который вместе с офицером Трупером и ещё двумя следователями, явно ожидавших их прихода, для того, чтобы начать допрос.

— Успокоительное, — пожал плечами один из офицеров.

— В убойной дозе, явно, — детектив понимающе переглянулся с Фредериком, — Я так понимаю, основное вы уже из него выбили? — Эллиот кивнул.

— Остались лишь твои вопросы по списку. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем тебе это, раз ты и так можешь нам всё объяснить, — лейтенант вздохнул.

— Хочу знать наверняка, да и тебе же будет проще заполнять отчёт, — пожал плечами Бенуа и улыбнулся, явно довольный тем, что его способности снова оценили по достоинству. Когда Эллиот собирался уже зайти внутрь один, Марта повернулась к Бланку и вопросительно подняла брови:

— А Майкла они не будут опрашивать? И где он? Его не поймали?

— Он в соседней камере. По протоколу их нельзя держать в одной комнате. К нему мы пойдём после того, как закончим здесь, — она кивнула на слова детектива и повернулась к одностороннему стеклу, о котором знала из книг покойного друга.

— Имя? — сухо поинтересовался детектив Эллиот, когда сел напротив него и открыл папку.

— Клинт Марсел.

— Это ваше настоящее имя? — но мужчина промолчал, смотря на мужчину перед собой уже с явным презрением, — У нас вы записаны, как Гарет Эммануэль Бартон.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — сухо отозвался парень. И только тут до девушки дошло, что он умеет говорить. Что он сейчас говорит. Она в шоке посмотрела сначала на парня, а затем на Бланка. Тот лишь пожал плечами, давая понять, что ничего странного в этом нет. По голосу юноши становилось конечно понятно, что он очень давно не говорил. Скорее всего, он просто сознательно перестал общаться.

— Дата рождения.

— 1992, 8 августа.

— Хорошо, — Эллиот задал оставшиеся базовые вопросы и перешёл, на то, что их всех больше всего интересовало.

***

— Я не могу поверить! Не могу поверить! — повторяла Марта уже вторую минуту подряд. Сейчас все находились в обеденном зале в участке, после того, как общим голосованием был устроен перерыв. Они закончили с допросом Клинта и, оставался только его брат.

— Я понимаю, — Бланк кивнул и поставив свой поднос рядом с ней, на стол, после чего, сел, — Это звучит настолько нереалистично, что в это трудно поверить, но я сам был склонен к данной теории. Вы не поверите, но занятие паркуром и правда творит чудеса. Да и у него был ключ, не забывайте об этом.

— С этим как раз всё понятно, в интернете люди чего только не выставляют… Но смысл! — она зачерпнула пюре вилкой, но тут же опустила обратно, — Чтобы напугать? Я не понимаю.

— Чтобы было легче вас заставить подписать бумаги, когда по плану его брат должен был вас похитить.

— Да, и спрятать у всех под боком. Хотя, теперь понятно, почему так близко. Майкл здесь работает и знает, как проникнуть в любое место, доступное с его рангом. Удивлена, что никто этого даже не заметил, — пюре всё-таки отправилось ей в рот, а за ним и нежнейшая котлетка, — Хмм. Вкусно.

— Это мы как раз и узнаем у него, после перерыва, — Бенуа отпил свой яблочно-гранатовый сок и задумчиво посмотрел на Марту, — Зато, мы, по крайней мере, как и они, добрались до Рэнсома. Майкл в полицейском участке его увидел и тут же сообщил брату. Удивительно, как быстро у них возобновились братские отношения, хотя, это, скорее всего, жажда получить свою долю от выигрыша.

— Угу. Он же был на суде. Клинт… А я даже не обратила на этого внимания.

— У вас были свои причины для этого.

— Теперь я хотя бы понимаю, на что они делали ставку. Люди в таких должностях и вправду безликие… — Марта посмотрела на стол, задумчивая пережёвывая мясо, — Я думаю, он переговорил до вынесения приговора, может, даже до суда. Поэтому Рэнсом сидел такой довольный.

— Не исключаю, очень даже вероятно. Жаль, что Клинт отказался дальше говорить…

— Может мне с ним?.. — она подняла взгляд и посмотрела внимательно на мужчину.

— Исключено, — серьёзно отозвался он, предполагая, что ничем это хорошим не закончиться.

— Но, может, тогда, он станет чуть более открытым. У него же, получается, ко мне счёты имеются. То есть к Рэнсому, но этот… Направил его на меня. Не сейчас, — добавила она под тяжёлым взглядом детектива, который во всю просчитывал плюсы и минусы подобной эскапады, — После опроса Майкла.

— И вас не смущает все это? Вы не боитесь его, после того, что он сделал?

— Ну… Это не он меня пытал, а Майкл. С тем я точно не хочу оказаться в одной комнате никогда больше в своей жизни, и желаю ему смерти, — шёпотом закончила она, оглядевшись по сторонам, проверяя, не слышал ли кто.

— Не думаю, что это произойдёт. Его отдадут под суд и скорее всего, дадут пожизненное или 20 лет лишения свободы.

— Это несправедливо, после того, что он сделал, ведь могли пострадать и мама с Алисой, — гневно произнесла Марта. Действие успокоительно постепенно сходило на нет. Бланк десять минут назад предложил ей ещё, но она отказалась, потому что это ощущалось очень странно, словно это была не она. Да и самое основное они уже прошли.

— Да, несправедливо, — детектив положил свою ладонь поверх её, — Но так правильно. Вы ведь не желаете смерти Рэнсому?

— Я сейчас ни в чём не уверена.

— Почему же вы так не суровы с Клинтом, как с его братом? — с интересом спросил у неё Бенуа.

— Честно, не знаю. Мне он казался таким…

— Хорошим? Порядочным? Добрым?

— Да, почему все люди не такие, какие кажутся? — девушка уронила голову на руки и тяжело вздохнула. Вместе с эмоциональностью возвращалась головная боль. При чём, в большем объёме.

— Хорошо, вы поговорите с ним, а я поговорю с Фредериком, но вас не смущает остальное?

— Что? — Марта горько усмехнулась, — То, что он подговаривал последние пару дней Луну, светлую душу, работать с ним? Что он уже подговорил продавца продавать мне «отравленный» хлеб? Боже, я так рада, что хотя бы Луна оказалась нормальной. И если бы она не рассказала об этом мистеру Труперу… Поймали бы вы тогда их?

— Да, но скорее всего, гораздо позже. Хотя, здесь офицер Трупер ещё сам слышал и записал их разговор, что в двойне ценнее.

— Боже! Всё так запутано! И всё из-за денег. Ладно, — девушка высморкалась в салфетку, — пойдёмте, детектив, надо быстрее с эти покончить.

— Ваш боевой настрой меня просто поражает и радует, моя дорогая, — мужчина улыбнулся и помог ей собрать всё на поднос и отнести туда, где сдавали грязную посуду и мусор. Она смущённо поблагодарила Бенуа и направилась обратно, в допросные, вслед за ним.

***

Майкл не рассказал им ничего нового, лишь косвенно подтвердил целиком историю, добавив лишь в конце, что Рэнсом, перед тем как его переправили в тюрьму, пообещал им двойную выплату, если они избавятся от Марты и её семьи. Тогда, по праву, деньги перейдут обратно.  
Но, так как Бланк вовремя подсуетился, то её семью, да и её саму, начали хорошо защищать и пришлось выжидать лишнее время. Да и, искать девушку пришлось.

— Ну что, Марта, вы готовы? — поинтересовался у неё Бенуа, когда они вернулись в первую допросную, где всё также сидел Клинт. Сделав пару вдохов и выдохов, девушка кивнула и, сделав по возможности нейтральное лицо, шагнула в освещённую комнату. Бланк, с её позволения, зашёл вместе с ней.

— Мисс Кабрера… — рвано протянул мужчина, с усмешкой глядя на девушку перед собой. Он сейчас лишь отдалённо походил на того человека, которого наняла Марта две недели назад. Вся жалость к мужчине внутри неё будто бы испарилась. Почти.

— Клинт… Почему? — она так и не села на стул и, осталась стоять у стены, скрестив руки на груди. Мужчина фыркнул и разошёлся в каком-то странном булькающем смехе. Через какое-то время его смех превратился в безудержный кашель.

— Что это с ним? — она обеспокоенно посмотрела на детектива слева от себя, который внимательно следил за её бывшим помощником сторожа.

— Не знаю, — он сделал кивок в сторону зеркала, таким образом прося вызвать сюда кого-нибудь компетентного.

— Кхем… Кхм… Они… — он опустил глаза на Марту и она поняла, что в его взгляде плескалось безумство. Чистое и безудержное. Девушка тут же вспомнила, что Бенуа говорил ей, что тот сильно пострадал в детстве, и это был явно один из его припадков из-за расстройства. И ей снова стало жалко мужчину. Что, если он стал таким, только из-за отношения отчима к нему?

— Я… Кхем… — прохрипел он снова, только уже гораздо тише, — Придут. За то… Кхах… Бой, — почти что неразличимым шёпотом произнёс он, прежде чем окончательно замолчать. Кашель стих, как и сам человек. Его голова откинулась назад. И когда в комнату вошёл один из вызванных медиков, было уже поздно.

Марта приложила ладони ко рту, с ужасом смотря на мужчину перед собой, у которого сбоку ото рта стекала тонкая струйка пены. Бланк, после того, как открылись двери, тут же обнял девушку за плечи и вывел из комнаты, понимая, что они ничего больше поделать не смогут. Сейчас он гораздо больше переживал о состоянии его подопечной, если можно было так выразиться.

— Он умер? — тихо спросила она, после того, как мужчина вывел её сначала в коридор, а потом на улицу, где изрядно уже потемнело, но в основном из-за туч, медленно наплывающих с юга.

— Да, — сухо ответил мужчина, и махнув рукой, остановил мимо проезжающее такси. С Эллиотом и остальными он успеет обсудить всё попозже, сейчас он точно знал, что девушку не стоит оставлять одну, — Так, сейчас мы едем к вам, вы собираете вещи и возвращаетесь в поместье. Вам пока ничего не угрожает и вы можете продолжать жить вместе с семьёй спокойно. Вам нужно сейчас побыть в их окружении.

***

Когда они уже стояли перед дверью её особняка, а Марта слегка дрожащей от переполнявших её чувств открыла дверь, она повернулась к детективу:

— Его отравили, не так ли?

— Скорее всего. Симптомы на лицо, — Бланк кивнул, — Кто-то не хотел, чтобы мы знали больше. Я получил смс от Эллиота, он сказал, что Майкл тоже скончался спустя пару минут от того же приступа. Кто-то не хочет, чтобы мы знали больше. Значит, они что-то знали.

— Бенуа, Клинт сказал «они». Он сказал, что они придут за мной. Как когда-то Рэнсом на суде, как в той записке… — дрожащим голосом произнесла девушка, держа одной рукой воротник пальто, чтобы тот не раскрывался от сильного ветра.  
Бланк мрачно посмотрел на девушку и кивнул.

— Значит, это ещё не конец?

— Боюсь, что нет. Я не знаю, я сам не ожидал и не принял это во внимание. Думал, они работают только с Рэнсомом, но кто-то, значит, стоял выше их всех, — Марта вздрогнула. Нет. Она не была готова это слышать. Она не хотела этого слышать. Она не желала знать, что ничего ещё не закончено.

— Почему я? — всхлипнув, но тут же протерев лицо рукой, она подняла на детектива лицо, полное боли, — Что я сделала не так?

Бланк сделал к ней пару шагов и крепко, но аккуратно из-за ран на спине, прижал её к себе. Он, едва касаясь, положил свою голову к ней на волосы и, тихо, но так, чтобы всхлипывающая девушка его услышала, произнёс, одновременно поглаживая её по волосам:

— Я не знаю, Марта, я не знаю…


	9. Глава 9: Летний дождь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие мои, любимые читатели!  
> 1)Вот и подошла пора первой части этого коротенькой истории. Надеюсь вам понравилось! Очень надеюсь. Я пока поставлю работу на Завершена, так как не знаю, буду ли писать продолжения прямо здесь или отдельной частью, но пока - перерыв!
> 
> 2)Подарки Марте чем-то похожи на это: 1. https://www.ac-studio.ru/upload/iblock/4b7/4b7b5cc7bdc849855822c238e2261aa7.jpg  
> 2\. https://www.ac-studio.ru/upload/iblock/b6a/b6a9f9b92e53f6b15a15ae3dadc583bb.jpg
> 
> 3) Песни: Three Days Grace — Fallen Angel: https://youtu.be/nuLMDvoshrk  
> Шаров Игорь - Ленивый дождь: https://youtu.be/Sew1jl2X9c8
> 
> 4) ОЧЕНЬ-Очень интересно знать ваше мнение о первой части в целом!
> 
> С уважением, Лисса!
> 
> П.с. Огромное спасибо тем читателям, которые были со мной с самого начала и до конца! Я вас очень ценю и люблю!

You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be okay  
Still, I have so many questions

How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save

A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight

Three Days Grace — Fallen Angel

— Есть какие-нибудь новости? — как только детектив зашёл в дом, на него сразу налетела Алиса, — А то Марта всё никак места себе не находит. Уже всех нас замучила, — девушка на секунду скривила лицо, показывая, как её замучила старшая сестра, но потом тут же улыбнулась детективу, который только и успел повесить пальто на крючок.

— Нет. Увы, никаких. Пытаемся найти хоть какую-нибудь связь между Марселами и кем-то ещё, но безрезультатно, — он слегка развёл руками, извиняющее улыбнувшись.

— Это странно, — Алиса понимающе кивнула. Не зря же она смотрела столько детективов и ужасов. Можно теперь считать, что она в них почти разбирается.

— Детектив Эллиот пока склоняется, что кто-то всё же был, раз их отравили рицином. Что означает, что кто-то хотел избавиться от свидетелей, от того, кто наверняка что-то знал. Так совпало, что днём позже, их схватили. Нам бы ужасно не повезло, если бы они умерли ещё раньше, но их смерть и так принесла нам огромные проблемы. В полиции не знают, кто и зачем это сделал… Хотя, — тут же оборвал свою мысль Бланк, — это, как раз, ясно. Но почему тогда никто не действует? Непонятно. Ладно. Извини, Алиса, я тебя загрузил. Не подскажешь, где Марта? Хочу с ней это обсудить, а потом, если твоей матери что-нибудь понадобиться, то обязательно позови меня, я помогу, — он улыбнулся и слегка взъерошил волосы на голове, сразу приглаживая их обратно. Этот жест у него всегда появлялся непроизвольно, когда он о чём-то усердно думал.

— Она в кабинете на чердаке, — Алиса улыбнулась, сцепив руки за спиной и покачиваясь с носок на пятки, — а мама пока только планирует меню, так что думаю, вы как раз успеете прийти к началу урока кулинарии, — они оба рассмеялись. Затем, поблагодарив девушку, Бенуа направился наверх.

С Мартой обсуждать дела было немного тяжелее, чем с ее сестрой, так как та обычно довольствовалась тем, что ей рассказывают и сильно не задумывалась. Марта же наоборот, всегда вдумчиво слушала, задавала уточняющие вопросы, даже если самому детективу они казались бессмысленными. И конечно же, это занимало гораздо больше времени.

Улыбнувшись чему-то своему в голове, Алиса зашагала чуть ли не в припрыжку в библиотеку, где сейчас, вроде бы, должна была находиться Луна. Пусть на улице и не светило солнце, но на удивление, было тепло. Так почему бы и не погулять? Тем более мать обрадуется, что она не сидит весь день дома. Да и, должно же быть скучно стирать пыль с книг.

***

Как Бенуа и думал, разговор с Мартой затянулся до самого обеда и миссис Кабрере пришлось, к великому сожалению мужчины, готовить одной. Пусть всё указывало на то, что ничего не должно больше произойти, эквадорка так не считала. Поэтому она попросила детектива, если тот может, побыть здесь неделю или две, на всякий пожарный.

— Хорошо, так уж и быть, — хоть Бланк и сомневался, он нехотя согласился, но на предложение пожить в особняке отказался, — я и так долго пользовался вашим гостеприимством, а в итоге даже основной задачи — защитить вас, не смог исполнить.

— Бенуа, — девушка сцепила у себя руки на коленях и покосилась на, задумчиво сидевшего напротив неё, мужчину, — мы ведь уже обсуждали это.

— Это не изменит моего мнения, — он извиняющее развёл руки в стороны. Марта издала тихий смешок и покачала головой. Затем, извлекла из стола белый конверт с именем Бланка на нём и, положив его на стол, пододвинула в сторону детектива.

— Я не знаю, сколько вам обычно платят за работу и сколько когда-то заплатил Рэнсом, но надеюсь, этого достаточно, — смущённо произнесла она под вопросительно поднятой бровью детектива. Он покачал головой.

— Марта, я не думаю, что это уместно…

— Берите, вы же ещё согласились остаться здесь. Если уж не за прошедшие недели работы, так за будущие, — девушка не понимала, почему тот отказывается. Ведь он один из более-менее известных детективов. Они берут всегда много, и она очень надеялась, что тысячи достаточно, хотя видит бог, она была готова дать и две. Потому что, если бы он не нашёл её, то не факт, что она сейчас сидела бы здесь. Но она понимала, что предложи она ещё больше и, Бенуа бы отказался. Марта довольно неплохо сумела понять детектива за недолгое время их сотрудничества.

Сжав губы, Бланк всё же наклонился чуть-чуть вперёд и взял конверт, убирая его во внутренний карман пиджака.

— Что ж, раз со всеми на делами на сегодня все решили, может, пойдемте пообедаем? Уверена, моя мама только обрадуется, если вы сможете к нам в это время заглядывать на огонёк, — девушка сложила лежавшие на столе в некотором беспорядке листы, исписанные её мелким почерком и тетрадь в одну стопку, а две открытые книги — в другую и, встала. Бенуа тоже встал, поправляя рубашку с галстуком и застёгивая серо-голубой пиджак.

— Я постараюсь, — улыбнулся краем губ детектив и открыл перед Мартой дверь, пропуская её первой, вперёд. С кухни уже доносились приятные ароматы овощного супа, жаренных овощей и макарон по-флотски.

***

И к удивлению Марты, ничего не происходило. Всё было тихо. Мирно спокойно. На душе тоже. И это, наверное, заставило девушку поверить, что всё уже позади. И это позволило ей наконец-то полноценно расслабиться и сосредоточиться на куда более важных вещах. Единственное, что напоминало ей об ужасах прошедших дней, были, время от времени, нывшие шрамы на спине, которые быстро заживали и более глубокие шрамы на обеих руках, где по словам своего лечащего доктора Воллина, у которого она была на днях и который просил навещать его два раза в неделю для проверок, должны были остаться маленькие рубцы.

Марта наняла нового сторожа, который уже полноценно заменил старого, которого девушка отправила на заслуженную пенсию. Томас Макгвайр, так звали 32-летнего мужчину. Он был очень строг, но одновременно добр и, обожал шутить. Он сразу понравился девушке, но она, на всякий случай, попросила через Бланка детектива Эллиота его проверить.

Ей стало гораздо труднее доверять новым людям. Оно и понятно. Оба детектива её поддержали и через два дня у неё было полное досье на мужчину. Марта же, конечно, заплатила Фредерику за его помощь. Она понимала, что такие вещи обычно, за просто так никогда не делаются. Да и не жалко ей было, если она будет уверенна в безопасности семьи.

Бланк, как и обещал, регулярно у них появлялся, и они с Мартой иногда подолгу сидели либо у неё в кабинете, обычно, если он приходил днём, либо у разожжённого камина, если мужчина приходил ближе к ночи. Детектив рассказывал, что узнал нового, чего не узнал. Марта рассказывала, как медленно начала разбираться в завале тех дел, которые остались у неё после смерти друга. Она была безумно благодарна и матери, которая всячески ее поддерживала, и Бланку… За всё.

К её удивлению, она получила помощь ещё оттуда, откуда она, казалось бы, и не ждала. Линда, которая на днях развелась с мужем, как-то раз позвонила ей, спрашивая, не хочет ли она к ней приехать, если что, она сама могла зайти в гости. Марта очень долго сомневалась, хочет ли она и, о чём хочет поговорить женщина, которую она когда-то считала не последним человеком в своей жизни… Пусть они все немного прохладно, по своему, относились к ней, но она верила, что до всей этой истории, хоть что-то она да и значила. Не для всех, конечно. Некоторые её не очень любили. Тот же Джейкоб или Рэнсом. Джони старалась быть всегда приветливой, но она также старалась быть со всеми. Может, они даже с ней чем-то похожи.

Когда такая мысль промелькнула в её голове впервые, Марта удивилась, почему вообще размышляет об этом. Почему Тромби её всё ещё волнует, хотя, стоило бы выкинуть их всех из своей жизни. Но девушка понимала, что вряд ли когда-нибудь будет способна на это.

Да и когда она вспоминала их всех, внутри неё всегда бушевали самые противоречивые эмоции, хотя, после похищения, ей будто бы в один миг стало почти что всё равно. Она стала гораздо спокойнее относиться ко всему.

Но всё равно предложение Линды её удивило, но Марта согласилась и предложила женщине приехать во вторник, когда ни Алисы, ни мамы, не будет дома и никто им не помешает. Марта, конечно, сама подумывала поехать к женщине, тем более, та жила в небольшой, но уютной и красивой двухэтажной вилле, но туда было долго набираться и на машине, и на поезде. Но девушке на собственной территории было куда спокойнее.

Марта не переставала изумляться в последнее время. Линда, которая была обычно холодная и отстранённая… Она потеплела, что ли. Девушка быстро получила ответ на свой вопрос. Линда сама объяснила, что она не представляла, какие последствия могут принести деньги отца и ей было безумно жаль Марту, за то, что ей пришлось пережить.

Они с ней несколько часов, всё в той же гостиной с ножами, сидели и обсуждали все нюансы большого капитала за чашечкой чёрного крепкого чая.

— Моя дорогая, ты же понимаешь, что в свете последних событий тебя ещё не трогают… Но придёт время, и тебе надо будет выйти в свет, — покачала головой женщина, поправляя складки на её костюме, а затем снова поднимая взгляд на сжавшуюся перед ней девушку. Марта сидела в кресле, обняв колени и положив на них подбородок. Раньше бы она не позволила бы себе так сидеть в присутствии старшей дочери Харлана, но сейчас она могла, — Даже если ты этого не хочешь. Мой отец не любил все эти встречи, но никогда не пропускал. Ни слава, ни деньги не изменили его. Я думаю, я понимаю, почему он выбрал тебя: ты тоже не изменишься.

— Зачем они вообще нужны? — девушка прикрыла глаза, представляя, что ей надо будет закупиться всеми этими платьями для вечеринок, которые в основном очень сильно облегали фигуру, что она не очень сильно любила. Линда лишь тихо рассмеялась, понимая, что вопрос был скорее риторический и перешла уже к более важным вещам:

— Ладно, как я понимаю, мой братец всё ещё у тебя на побегушках? — Марта вскинула голову, но по лицу женщины перед ней было понятно, что она произнесла это без какого-либо злого умысла.

— Нет, пару дней назад, он, как мы и договаривались, устроился работать в другую фирму.

— Хмм, странно, а мне не похвастался, — Линда постучала пальцами по подлокотнику дивана, задумчиво прищурившись, но почти тут же снова переводя взгляд на девушку перед собой, — так даже лучше. Новый кадр…

— Есть, пока вроде бы пытается понять, как в компании всё устроено. То есть тем же самым, чем занимаюсь я. Наверно поэтому мне с ним проще общаться. Я с ним встречалась уже два раза в его новом офисе.

— Чтож, это хорошо, тогда вернёмся к…

***

За всеми этими разборками, новыми назначениями, исследованиями Марта не заметила как быстро пролетели две недели. Лишь когда они с Бенуа сидели вечером у камина, она с кружкой кофе, а он стаканом виски, и он рассказал о новом загадочном деле в Британии, она поняла, что их договор подошёл к концу.

— …и к моему огромному сожалению завтра вылет в первой половине дня, — закончил мужчина, глядя в огонь. Они посидели какое-то время в уютной тишине. Марта понимала, что когда-то это должно было произойти, но расстаться с новым другом оказалось будет куда труднее. Почему иначе в груди всё так болезненно сжалось от слов мужчины.

— Мама будет по вам скучать, — выдавила она из себя, но постаралась спрятать своё разочарование в голосе тем, что в тот же миг отпила кофе, а затем улыбнулась мужчине, который перевёл взгляд с огня на неё и медленно кивнул. Бланк почесал едва видимую щетину на подбородке и улыбнулся краешком губ.

— Я заеду завтра утром попрощаться, перед завтраком. Вам будет удобно? Если хотите, — осведомился он у девушки, крепко сжимающую в руках чашку. Она сама не понимала почему, но ей до жути хотелось бы, чтобы что-то всё-таки произошло. Что-то, чтобы мужчина мог задержаться. «Это неправильно.» — она потрясла головой, прогоняя эти мысли. Бланк же воспринял это как отказ, — Хорошо, не буду, — хмуро произнёс мужчина и обвёл глазами погрузившуюся во мрак комнату. Лишь блики от камина освещали её. Было тепло и тихо, а за окном дул сильный ветер, который доносил будто бы издалека, сквозь стены дома, шорох веток и почти всей опавшей листвы.

— Нет, простите, я задумалась, — быстро добавила девушка, когда до неё дошла суть предложения мужчины, — конечно, можете зайти. Во сколько вы планировали?

— Около восьми — полдевятого, — Марта кивнула, показывая, что для неё это приемлемое время, — Обещаю, консультироваться у моего дорого Ватсона, — Бланк подмигнул девушке, которой почему-то от этих слов стало гораздо спокойнее. Значит они смогут ещё когда-нибудь встретиться. А общаться так, тоже неплохо. Она поднесла кружку с кофе к губам и отпила, а затем подняла взгляд на детектива перед ней, который также задумчиво её разглядывал. Какое-то время они продолжали спокойно с любопытством смотреть друг на друга, прежде чем Марта первая не отвела взгляд на механические позолоченные часы, стоящие на камине. Они показывали одиннадцатый час.

***

Девушка стояла в своём любимом полосатом свитере, светлых джинсах, в шарфе и пальто, накинутым поверх всего и грела руки о горячую кружку крепкого чёрного чая. Она облюбовала тоже место, где стоял Уолт в ночь… Дня рождения Харлана. Можно было удобно стоять, опираясь на столб терассы.

Марта отвлеклась от своих мыслей, когда увидела подъезжающее такси. Она с каким-то внутренним ожиданием и удовлетворяем окинула взглядом машину, которая остановилась недалеко у входа, сразу развернувшись для отъезда. Бланк вышел из машины и быстро о чём-то переговорив с таксистом направился к девушке со средним размером пакетом в руке.

— Доброе утро, Марта, — он улыбнулся девушке, взойдя на крыльцо и встав с нею рядом. Взяв её руку он склонился в поклоне и едва коснулся губами костяшек.

— Доброе утро, — она смущённо улыбнулась, стараясь не думать о том, что от этого жеста мужчины ей стало гораздо теплее, чем от того же чая, который он всё ещё держала в левой руке. Но на удивление этот жест стёр всю нервозность и расстройства девушки.

— Это вам маленький презент от меня, — он протянул ей обычный подарочный с цветочным узором пакет. Марта удивлённо взяла его в правую руки и поднесла к себе, заглядывая во внутрь, а затем изулённо-вопросительно посмотрела на детектива.

— Там маленький набор начинающего писателя, ну лично я его так называю, и особый плед, — немного смущённо произнёс мужчина, прокашлявшись, — с рукавами и капюшоном. Я подумал, что он для вас идеально подойдёт. Не придётся переживать, что он когда-нибудь соскользнёт. Тёмно-красный флис. Надеюсь понравится.

— Спасибо, — тихо произнесла девушка и аккуратно поставив кружку на перила, а пакет с подарками рядом, она от чистого сердца обняла мужчину за талию, — Спасибо за всё, — он положила голову ему на грудь и закрыла глаза. Ей так не хотелось прощаться, так не хотелось отпускать. Но она не имеет на это никакого права. Это его работа.

— Пожалуйста, — ответил через короткое мгновение мужчина, тоже обнимая девушку за плечи. Ему было приятно, что ей понравилось. Он немного переживал, что ей не очень понравиться ни подарок, ни сама идея подарка.

Через минуту мужчина всё же отстранился, напоследок оставив лёгкое касание губ у самого виска девушки.  
Время не ждёт и ему уже пора ехать: сначала до вокзала, а потом ещё на поезде до аэропорта, а затем ещё полдня лететь. День предстоял не из лёгких.

— Может позавтракаете? — грустно осведомилась девушка, сцепляя перед собой руки.

— Мне жаль, Марта, — мужчина покачал головой, печально улыбнувшись.

— Тогда, до свидания? — она прикусила губу, уже почему-то ощущая себя немного тоскливо.

— Конечно, я буду присылать вам открытки, чтобы вы не скучали, — они тихо рассмеялись, — До свидания, моя дорогая, передавайте привет вашей маме и сестре, раз она сама решила не выходить, а лишь посмотреть из окна, — Бланк тихо рассмеялся из-за растерянного выражения лица у Марты, которая тут же развернулась к дому, где и вправду увидела сестру, которая сразу же оттуда исчезла, едва на неё обратили внимание. Ещё раз попрощавшись он направился обратно в такси напевая себе под нос:

— Ты устала. Я извёлся.  
Воск забыл тепло свечи.  
Даже дождь не шел, а плелся.  
Еле плелся дождь в ночи.

То ли ноты, то ли капли  
Били в окна до зари,  
И лениво словно цапли  
Пели утром фонари.

***

Марта подождала, пока машина не скроется из виду и, взяв обратно в руки кружку с чаем и пледом, направилась в дом, где на неё сразу же налетела Алиса, которая бурно размахивала руками.

— И ты его отпустила? Марта! — воскликнула она с упрёком, а затем скрестила руки перед собой, — Это же был твой шанс! А вы даже не поцеловались!

— Успокойся, Элис, — спокойно произнесла Марта, тяжело вздохнув и покачав головой. Чего её сестра себе не напридумывает, — Мы с ним друзья, а не встречаемся, как ты вероятно считаешь. Также я была его напарником какое-то время. Вот и всё. Закрыли тему, — она направилась к себе в комнату, но резко развернулась, когда её сестра продолжила на неё давить.

— Марта, не ври мне!

— Я не вру, Эл. И если он тебе так нравиться, могу дать тебе его номер, — немножко более резко, чем сама рассчитывала, произнесла старшая. Аллисия лишь закатила глаза, но больше ничего не сказала, так как мама позвала её с кухни, помочь с приготовлением завтрака.

Марта покачала головой и поднялась к себе в комнату, где поставила кружку на тумбочку, а пакет на кровать. Из него она аккуратно достала чёрную коробку и чёрный зашнурованный мешок, который она открыла первым. Оттуда она достала мягкий и приятный на ощупь плед, котоый оказался достаточно большим. По крайней мере он было чуточку длинней, чем она сама. Сняв забытое пальто и повесив его на крючок на внутренней стороне двери, она накинула плед через голову.

«Хорошо…» — девушка улыбнулась и закрыла глаза. Было приятно одновременно и от того, что стало ещё теплее и от осознания, что Бенуа сделал такой замечательный подарок. — «А я ему ничего так и не подарила…» — вдруг поняла девушка и немного совестно открыла второй подарок, сев на кровати и спрятав ноги в кокон из пледа.

Внутри лежал позолоченный со всех сторон блокнот с чистыми светло коричнего-серыми страницами и закладкой. Рядом с ним в коробке поверх мешочка лежала красивая чёрная ручка с золотистыми узорами. Девушка тут же взяла ручку и блокнот и, открыв его на первой странице, закусила губу, думая, чтобы написать.

Спустя минуту мучительных рассуждений она положила так и нетронутый блокнот с ручкой обратно, решив, что будет использовать его в качестве своих идей для книг, как это обычно делал Харлан. Она убрала мешок из-под пледа и чёрную коробку обратно в пакет и вынув из кармана джинс телефон и нашла контакт детектива, которого недавно переименовала в «Бенуа Холмс».

«Спасибо вам большое, подарки великолепны!»

«Я рад, что вам понравилось, Марта.» — девушка улыбнулась.

«Приятной вам поездки.»

«Спасибо.» — Марта отложила телефон в сторону, и, взяв обратно кружку с чаем, поднялась с кровати, и подошла к окну, которое тут же открыла. В лицо сразу подул прохладный ветер и она ощутила лёгкое прикосновение воды на щеках.

«Заморосило.» — с не сходящей после короткой переписки на лице, подумала девушка. Она подняла взгляд на небо, которые закрывали светло-серые тучи и тихо вздохнула. Где-то вдали виднелся тёмно-синие горизонт — «Значит скоро начнётся гроза.»


End file.
